Obelisk s gifts
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: After the defeat of The Twins, their time travel jutsus activated and give some characters new chances: Orochimaru and Tsunade ended up with their old team, the Uchiha twins in the last days of Akatsuki, Hashirama in the foundation of Konoha and Hagoromo when his children were teens. Will they right the wrongs this time? Hashimada, non-con, mpreg and more.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like fic, Naruto doesn´t belong to me

When he woke up the after trying to stop the damn jutsu, Orochimaru felt as if he has been stepped into by an elephant carrying his favorite snake, Manda. He raised to his feet, still feeling the headache and looking around for Mitsuki only to find Tsunade lying near him, unconscious. He got near her, a little bit worried about his old teammate.

"Tsunade… Tsunade, wake up" he patted the ex Hokage´s cheek, trying to wake her up. They were in the middle of the woods. Finally the woman opened her eyes and frowned, feeling even worse than any hangover she had in her life, and she had a lot. She rubbed her temples, glaring at him.

"Orochimaru… what did your brat do now?" she practically spat.

"I don´t know, but he will be grounded until he is thirty" the father of the guilty one promised, lifting himself from the ground and dusting his clothes, then offered a hand to the blond. "We should go to Konoha, there I will asset whatever damage Mitsuki´s jutsu did"

"Then prepare for a large bill, if we landed where we…" she bumped into the back of the raven, who suddenly stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me I´m not seeing what I think I´m seeing" pleaded the snake Sannin, signaling his companion to the front. And the woman did… before ending up dumb folded.

"There are three heads in the Hokage Mountain" she said with her mouth open… then she proceeded to throw a fit. "What the hell did your brat did?!"

"I think… he tried the Twins of the Bicolored Obelisk´s time travel jutsu and somehow stranded us in the middle of the past" answered the reptile, then rubbed his temples. "Forget about grounding him until he is thirty, he will be in his room for the rest of his live!"

"In his room? He should go to jail!" screamed Tsunade, putting her hands in her hips. The two Sannin grunted and continued their way towards their village. In the middle of the way they heard voices that were somehow familiar. "Have you heard that? It makes me feel… very sad and nostalgic"

"Nostalgic? More like guilty from something" then a white headed child appeared right in front of them, making them both wide their eyes. "Oh, damn"

"Ji… Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade completely astonished.

"Sensei! Some weird people is here! Quickly, see me defeating this enemies!" he got into battle stance. Hiruzen and his team came rushing then. The woman and man eyes went even wider when they saw their own past versions there.

"Can this day get even worse?" asked the raven.

"Jiraiya, stand back, I will deal with this intruders" said Sarutobi, frowning at the lack of headband this seemingly spies had. But for some reason they were known to him, as if he had seen them before. Perhaps on the battlefield? No, it didn´t seem so. Maybe on some mission, but it didn´t ran a bell for him. Where the hell have he seen them? Well, it didn´t matter, he will not have any compassion to people that threaten his village.

"Oh, Rikkudo Sennin…" Tsunade muttered in astonishment, then turned at her teammate angrily. "I totally blame you for this and you are taking responsibility."

"I know"

"You will take me out for a booze"

"I know"

"Control that brat of yours…"

"I know"

"And tell me how the hell did you have a child if you never had a girlfriend, because I´ve never seen you with a woman, your age or younger" she ended.

"I kno… What?! No! There is no way I´m telling you that!" screamed Orochimaru, not wanting the woman with the biggest mouth when drunk finding out about one of his best kept secret, especially when said secret can get to Mitsuki´s ears. The former Hokage frowned, she was dying to know where that albino brat has gotten out of. He was definitely Orochimaru´s child, but the man was past his prime for a lot and has never been with a woman… at least according to Kabuto.

"Come on, what do you have to hide?" joked the woman.

"You have no idea" he answered, trying to hide his emotions and keeping the past in the past. He could not tell Tsunade of that and he definitely must hide this from Mitsuki… that made him thought that his baby maybe didn´t avoid being sent to the past too, so he was lost and he need to find him soon.

In another part, on this same timeline a young boy with pale skin and white hair woke up, feeling a little bit disorientated. The boy lifted himself from the ground and looked around for something to guide him… nothing. Mitsuki smiled, everything was so interesting. If he did it right then he would find himself in the past, when his father was a little boy much like himself. He wanted to see that, a young Orochimaru trying to rise from gennin to the Sannin he was today.

"This is going to be very interesting" he said to himself, but then something happened. A battalion of shinobi appeared out of nowhere. They were from Iwa. He wasn´t afraid, all shinobi were friends in his time… but he didn´t remember that in the past there were more dangers.

"Hey, there is someone here!" the jounin from the Stone yelled to his companions. "He has a Konoha headband!"

"Konoha?" the leader frowned and stared at the child. "He must be a spy. Capture him!"

"What?"

"Get him now!" screamed another and the entire battalion went after him. Mitsuki did the only reasonable thing a gennin his age would do: he ran. The adults went towards him, trying to find him, but Mitsuki wasn´t the child of a prodigy and capable of assaulting his father´s vault for nothing. With a simple jutsu he hid in the ground.

"I must get out of here" he muttered to himself.

-In another time and place-

Kazumi and Tsubaki woke up in the middle of a forest, not knowing what kind of place they landed in. The twins got up, feeling a headache. The older one moved her arms so she made sure she still has the mobility that before, it was really important for a swordsman to have his or her arms in the best of conditions. The younger one activated her Sharingan and noticed that something has changed. The tomoe around her pupils form a strange shape.

"Kazumi-nee, turn on your Sharingan, please" she said, turning around to face her sister. She did so and… "Your tomoe, they are like swords that go through your pupils now"

"Mangekyo Sharingan" was the natural conclusion.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked the long haired girl. "I think we were practicing in the forest near Konoha and… I felt something, a think much like when we were around Obelisk… and a column of light coming from the ground."

"We run towards the column. Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-sama were there too and were swallowed by it… they disappeared! And then we were caught by it too" Kazumi continued and put her hand in her chin. "Yes, maybe it threw us in here. We should begin walking and go back to Konoha, maybe the Sannin are already there."

"Yes" the twins began walking but suddenly they were face to face with two people with cloaks that they have only seen in a vision or genjutsu sent by the younger part of Obelisk. Itachi and Kisame for their part were equally surprised to find two very similar girls with the Sharingan activated. The raven especially was dumb folded. He have killed all the members of his clan except for his brother and Madara.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the older Uchiha, activating his own Mangekyo. The twins got into defensive position, rising their chakra. The mother immediately recognize them, but Kisame didn´t and wield Samehada. "Stop"

"Why, Itachi? We should finish…"

"Shut up!" he screamed at his boyfriend, who got scared. The raven never yelled, not even when he was hurt. "Kazumi? Tsubaki?"

"Mother? Father?" asked the older twin. Itachi hugged them, he never thought he would see his beautiful daughters turned into such a fine pair of women. Kisame didn´t understand, their children were babies back at the base under Konan´s care.

"Hum… Itachi, Kazumi and Tsubaki are at home and they are just babies…"

"I know, but I know they are here too and older… what happened?" asked the Uchiha, sitting down in a boulder. The girls did the same.

"Well, we were training in the woods near Konoha and suddenly a column of light appeared. It swallowed us… we have never sensed something like that before, except when we fought along with the Kages against the most powerful missing nin the world have ever known: The twins of the Bicolored Obelisk"

"I´ve never heard about them" said the shark.

"They were… dangerous is too little to say" continued Tsubaki. "And they have the ability to move in time at their will thanks to a jutsu of their own invention, but they were defeated and the jutsu was taken to a safe place in Konoha, and locked with other powerful but dangerous kinjutsus that should be never used. It shouldn´t have been…"

"Yes, maybe it was stolen… or their creators have another scroll with the formula" Itachi sighed. "We were going to some place to… deal with some things the organization asked us to" he said, trying not to mention much of his espionage mission in the Akatsuki. Kisame knew, but he wasn´t sure about them. "Then we will return to the base, there should be someone that knows how to deal with this problem"

"The base? Are Deidara and Sasori there?" asked Kazumi.

"Yes… why do you ask?"

"Then… is the blond pregnant?"

"For the second time"

"Yes, just as I feared" she gritted her teeth. "We are shortly before the Twins of the Bicolored Obelisk are born" she looked at her mother. "Are you okay?"

"Hum… for now, yes, I´ve taken my medicine" answered the older Uchiha, a little bit uncomfortable. This were his daughters, it would be a miracle if they didn´t know about his sickness. "I won´t die for some time, not until all my purposes are achieved."

"Itachi…"

"Mother…" Kazumi said. She wanted to spend as much time as she has in this time with her parents, the mother she knew for some hours and the father she never did, forever if she can, but… she knew it was impossible. Her twin had the same thoughts.

"Then make up the best for the time we had. We will help you!" promised Tsubaki.

-In another place-

Hashirama wasn´t sure where he was. The Shodaime expected that he returned to the afterlife, but since he broke up the jutsu of the twins along with Hagoromo. There was something strange about that, electricity that was left in his fingers. Now he wasn´t again in the afterlife with his daughter, still searching for the forgiveness he didn´t have from his children… no, he was in the darkness, over something very soft. He didn´t want to open his eyes…

"Daddy! Mommy!" but the voice of a little girl opened them. There was Maki, when she was something more than a toddler. The tiny female was on his side of the bed, because he was on a bed, not wanting to be on the side of Mito, that would hit her with whatever heavy object she has on reach. "Good morning, daddy"

"Maki…" he couldn´t say more. His daughter looked at him in confusion, her short hair pulled into bad made piggytails.

"Hum… what is wrong, daddy?" she asked.

"Hashirama! Shut up that brat! I want to sleep!" yelled the Uzumaki princess, frowning without opening her eyes. the girl was about to cry, but her father lifted her from her place and took her to her room, where he ordered her nanny to take care of her.

"Why is mommy so mean to me?" she cried.

"She is… a little especial. Don´t mind her, baby" he answered, not wanting to explain to her that Mito wasn´t her true mother again, once was enough. Why was he in this situation again? Yes, because of his stupidity. Hasn´t he lied in to her since her birth, he would not be in this problem and more.

"Daddy… are you spending the day with me?" she asked with dreamy eyes.

"No, sorry, little one. Daddy has things to do. Play with Minami, dear" he waved goodbye and left. The brunette wandered through the village, putting his hand on his chin. What had happened? Why was he back in this place? Then he remembered. When the twins were defeated they attempted to do the life reset jutsu and he and the Sage stopped them. It was possible that… they were affected by that. And, even if he was an Edo Tensei, he returned to the time he was alive… at least to a point. The Hokage quickly ran to a place he wanted to see.

"Humm… I think someone is watching me" Hashirama was seeing Madara from afar, his eyes softening. Now he remembered which day it was, it was the day his lover announced he was pregnant with his second child. He watched the raven singing to the unborn baby that was going to be killed in the future by his own father.

"I… I…" he felt a tear falling from his eyes. "I was given a second chance I didn't deserve… but I won´t… I won´t let happiness slip through my fingers again. I promise, Madara" he smiled at his beautiful Uchiha. "I won´t take your children away from you again. I will give Maki back to you… and then I will do what I should have done since the beginning… without fear."

-In another place-

Hagoromo was sleeping, something he hasn´t done in a lot of time. Why was he doing it again? Because he has been… tired. Yes, he was tired, something he hasn´t felt in a lot of time. The Sage felt some pats on his shoulder that shook him awake.

"Old ma… wake up, old man, it´s morning already" a voice he knew very well was calling him, but… his owner was dead, it shouldn´t be here. He opened his sacred eyes and found himself face to face with his son Asura. He stared back at him in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that, old man?"

"Asura… why are you here? You shouldn´t be…"

"Waking you up? Yes, maybe, but breakfast is ready and Indra threaten to eat without you if you don´t hurry up" he answered. Hagoromo frowned, this has to be a genjutsu… then he opened them wide, the Live Reset Jutsu! So he was affected by the twins. "I know you like to eat with us, so…"

"It´s okay, I will be there in a minute, stop your brother for me" he smiled at his son, who returned the gesture. They have been always close to each other, so they understood the other. The Sage got out of bed when Ashura went away and took his kimono to dress, then he remembered the female twin´s final words.

"He was crying for help and you didn´t have it to him"

"Indra" he muttered to himself. Could it be possible? Could that girl… that monster of a woman be right? Could he be so blind? "Whatever that is happening, I will make it to the bottom and, if Akasuna no Hana was telling the truth, then I will cure whatever injury that was in your hearth. I will not commit the same mistakes as before."

Hope you like this first chapter! Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

"This is humiliating" groaned Tsunade.

"What? That we are being taken captive to our own village or that the sensei can still give us a run for our money at this age?"

"Both" answered the blond as she and her snake companion were dragged back to the village, tied up by the old man. The Sannin were completely humiliated after being beaten by a younger version of their sensei. To make things worse, little Jiraiya was chanting some kind of victory song that made the younger and older versions of his teammates want to rip their ears off. "Shut up, Jiraiya!"

"Wait a minute" Sarutobi stopped immediately. "How do you know the name of my student? Have you stole some information from Konoha about our shinobi?"

"If we were real spies, we wouldn´t answer that, but since we are shinobi of Konoha, we will simply tell you that we know Jiraiya, the others and yourself since a long time ago" said the woman, then looked at the girl. "I know you have a silly crush over Orochimaru there… soon you will see that he is just… yuck" she shuddered. "Try to find one more sexy and with less interest in children"

"You are over… hey, did you just said you had a crush on me, Tsunade?"

"Tsunade?" asked the young Senju heiress. "You have the same name as me! And…" she turned red as a tomato while the white haired male crossed his arms and pouted. "How do you know I used to have a crush on that one?" she pointed at her pale teammate.

"I know a lot more" the busty woman said with a smile. "I know you were mistreated by your grandmother just like your mother… she was such a bitch, you shouldn´t evens stand her. I know your mother does everything to get close to her own mother, even forcing you to help her tend to that merciless old woman" her smug smile widened. "Oh, and I know that the first time you went to gamble was with your grandfather when you were four. At the Royal Casino"

"How do you know that? He made me swear that I would never say a word to anyone! And I didn´t!"

"Well, you remember a lot of things from your childhood"

"Are you saying that you are… an older version of Tsunade?" asked the older shinobi, staring at the captive. Now that he thought about it, the woman did look like a grown up Tsunade. God, she really was going to grow up, especially in the… he darted his eyes away from that place. Then he eyed the male. "If she is Tsunade, then you should be… Orochimaru?"

"In flesh and bone" answered the immortal Sannin. "And if you want proofs I will tell you that the first time we met each other you thought I was a female" the Professor went red. "You once told me, when I found a white snake skin, that the Snake was the symbol of immortality and that a rainbow around the sun was thought to be a snake."

"Okay… so older versions of my students" Hiruzen frowned, finally recognizing his gennin in those battle hardened shinobi he had so much trouble taken down. He was proud, but there was something missing… "And where is Jiraiya?"

"She/He will tell you!" they pointed to the other. The Sandaime understood immediately, but he didn´t say anything. He didn´t want his student depressing because of something that might not happen.

"Don´t worry, it´s okay" he said.

"Great we clarified that" smiled the Snake Sannin. "Now, sensei, can you untie me?" he lifted his hands and showed them. "I have someone to find… and to ground."

"Grounding is too poor for that brat of yours, Orochimaru" grunted the busty woman when her teacher finally set her free before doing the same for the raven. "Just how many times are you going to allow him to get his sticky fingers on your jutsu vault? Change the combination or search more Fuinjutsu for something like THIS not to happen!"

"Well, excuse me if I don´t have much time" retorted the man, rubbing his wrists where the shackles hurt them. "If you haven´t noticed, Miss I-threw-my-responsibilities-on-the-younger-generation, I´m managing the Investigation facility of Konoha while raising a child on my own!"

"Wait, you two should…"

"You are spoiling that brat! Just see what he has done!" she yelled, raising her fist as a threat. "He thinks your jutsu vault, that by the way has many forbidden jutsu that should never be used, is his to take! Put him some limits and keep an eye on him so he doesn´t cause more trouble!"

"I´m occupied! And I would like to see you in the same situation as me, Tsunade!" growled the other Sannin with a threatening face too. "Oh, but you won´t, because you have already passed the age to have children…"

"You, stupid…"

"Stop this instant!" Sarutobi finally brought the hammer down, breaking their fight the same way he was accustomed to. "I can expect this type of behavior when you were that age" he pointed over his shoulder to the teens. "But you are too old for that! Now breathe and tell me what the hell is going on."

"Orochimaru is spoiling his brat and causing a lot of troubles" Tsunade immediately said.

"I don´t have much time with Mitsuki, I have to work" excused himself the snake, crossing his arms. "I´m a single father after all and…"

"Mitsuki?" their sensei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mitsuki, my son" Orochimaru felt a little bit uncomfortable with the conversation once it reached the theme of Mitsuki. "He has been going through a difficult stage in his life and wants to take shortcuts to be like his father, so he… opened once or twice my jutsus vault" he scratched the back of his head. "I have to say that boy is a genius, I´ve never seen someone doing something like that before."

"See, sensei? He is not even trying to correct him!" younger Tsunade and Orochimaru face palmed. Were they really going to be like that when they were older.

"I should…"

"Orochimaru! Tsunade! Stop now!" ordered the Sarutobi, effectively shutting up the two Sannin. "Tsunade, maybe this is difficult to understand for you, as you never had children, but they are sometimes difficult to deal with, especially when they are getting older. And Orochimaru" he turned to see the male. "Raising a kid on your own must be hard, but you have to understand that children need the attention of their parents. Maybe Mitsuki does this to get your attention. And I know that it hurts to ground them, but it´s needed for them to reflect about their actions."

"Hai, sensei" they said.

"And now let´s go" ordered the team leader. Both the children and the two adults started walking towards Konoha, with the snake male muttering something about his baby and the need to go search for him. "Stop complaining, Orochimaru, he is a gennin, no? If he is an accomplished shinobi then he can spend a night or two in the woods while we search for him."

"He is a twelve years old born in an era of peace" countered the raven. "He has never spent a night alone in his life. He was always with me, one of my students or your grandson."

"My grandson"

"His sensei"

"Well… if my grandson is as good as me, then he will be fine… I think" he tried to sound sure, but he really wasn´t. "I hope"

"Yes, you better hope" hissed the reptile. "Because if my Mitsuki has one scratch I´m going to kill whoever that did it, changing history be dammed."

-In another place-

Hashirama was wandering around his village again, trying to think about a way to get Mito out of his life once and for all. He tried to use the infertility excuse, but she has already, at least in the eyes of everyone, gave him a daughter. Doing that would not affect her and bring Maki more troubles as an only child. Byakuya, Sorato and Izuna would be saved, but… he would never be able to see them again.

"What should I do?" he asked to himself. He was so abstracted that he didn´t noticed that he was walking towards his house for the millionth time that day. Then he remembered… the fire! Yes, now he remembered. The day he found out about Byakuya there was a big fire on his house, one that was caused by his wife when she hit a lamp in a rage in his daughter´s room and then escaped, leaving her to die. Madara, who was there, entered putting his own life and his future child´s to save his girl. In the end Mito framed him for the fire and everybody believed her, not even caring that he saved the little princess. "I have to be there" he ran towards the house and reached there just in time to see the redhead throwing the lamp and running out of the house. He quickly entered and grabbed Maki, bolting out.

"Aniya!" called him Tobirama when he got out with his daughter in arms. The albino ran towards them, yelling for some medic to examine both him and his niece. "Aniya, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Is…" he coughed a few times, then continued. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said the healer after making a quick revision on the child. "Pretty scared and with a bad case of cough, but fine. But, in case I´m wrong, she will need to be taken to the hospital and put in observation until tomorrow."

"I understand… cough… thank God"

"You should go to the hospital too, Hokage-sama"

"Aniya, please…" but the brunette wasn't listen to them. His whole attention was on his wife, who was talking to the crowd as if she was a worried woman, as if she even cared about what happened to her husband or the child she supposedly mothered. "Hum? She is okay and didn´t inhale any smoke, don´t wo…"

"And the culprit surely was…"

"You!" interrupted Hashirama, getting up in a rage and crossing his arms. He wasn´t going to let that bitch separate him and his beloved anymore, or even to get close to his daughter again.

"What?" was the murmur that run between the people.

"You heard me, it was you!" he got closer, startling the woman. Could it be that… "I had a bad feeling since the morning, so I walked home earlier… early enough to see you dropping that lamp that started the fire" he gave a look at his lover, who was there hidden in an alley. Madara understood the message and quickly went away before someone noticed him. "Or do you deny that?"

"I…"

"See? You can´t lie!" he was so angry that no one dared to say a word. "But this is no over, I will make sure you pay"

"Hashirama, I…" tried to defend herself the woman.

"Mito-hime, stop" got in Tobirama. "I can see in your face that what my brother said is true and that you began the fire and now you are trying to save yourself blaming someone else for the fire in your house."

"Tobirama…"

"Don´t say another word, please, you will only bring yourself down" the albino shook his head and turned to his brother. "Do you want me to reunite the elders for an urgency meeting? What your wife did was very serious and it should be judged in a clan meeting"

"Yes, please, do that" the younger Senju nodded and, without looking at the woman, he ran away to gather the members of the council. "And for you… don´t even try to appear in my sight before the clan meeting because I won´t be so merciful" and he went away. He walked to Madara´s house where he was received by a very worried Uchiha. "Don´t worry, she is alright"

"Thanks God" sighed the mother, letting himself fall on a chair. "Hashi, I… thank you"

"It was nothing, I´m her father, you know" he scratched the back of his head.

"No, really, thank you. I was about to make a dangerous and stupid decision that will probably have repercussions in… our lives" he took his hands to his abdomen. "What I´m trying to say, is that we are going to…"

"Are you pregnant again?" Hashirama smiled widely. Thanks to Mito he didn´t fest his children´s arrival. Now he wanted to make up for that. "It´s awesome!"

"Yes, it is… well, maybe for you and Mito. I remember that the deal is still on and I have to…"

"Don´t talk to me about that whore" he grunted, touching his lover´s stomach and feeling Byakuya´s chakra inside. Not like when he was a child and it was full of fear and pain; neither like the one on his last days, when it was full of angry. The baby´s chakra was innocent, deprived of all the bad feelings that lead his adult self to his downfall. "I can´t wait to hold him in my arms and…"

"Wait, what are you talking about? I thought that the deal…" begin Madara a little unsure, but the other´s smile calmed him down a little.

"Forget that, I´m not taking another child of us away from you again, less for that bitch" he caressed the belly. "In fact, I´m going to return Maki to you"

"Her name is Iohime, not Maki"

"Believe me, she likes Maki better" Hashirama took his hand away from the still plain abdomen of his best friend. "And believe me, now I have a plan to get rid of that woman and finally be together."

"Yes? How?"

"Leave that to me and concentrate in this little one…" he couldn´t say he already knew it was a boy and call him by his name. "How do you want to name him?"

"I don´t know yet" Madara frowned. "No name ring any bell to me… let´s leave it until I give birth, okay? Babies have to be named because of the things that are the most significant around them. [I named my daughter without much thinking."

"That´s why we should think about a name"

"I remind you, Hashirama, that he is in my body and I have the final decision" grunted the Uchiha. "And while we are talking about that, you cian tell me what you are going to do to get rid of Mito-hime."

"That´s form me to known and for you to find out."

-In another place and time-

Hagoromo as silently putting a seal around the seal that will suppress all the chakra his eldest have. This one was always put on the young heir because he tended to be bully and abuse all the people around the compound. Once he finished Indra looked at them with something that was very close to happen, something bad for him. Even like that, he never asked for him to retire the seal and/or help with a problem.

"Indra…"

"Yes, father?" asked the teen without seeing him.

"It´s everything alright? Are you somehow… hurt?" Indra stood there like a statue. "Because you can tell me everything"

"There is nothing, father, go back to you little world of happiness you created"

"Okay… you may go" Indra left, passing right in front of Ashura, that frowned. This wasn´t like his brother, he was surely in pain. So he decided to gather evidence and find out what was happening with his nii-san. That moment he decided that he was going to find out why he was there and then help him. What were brothers there for after all?


	3. Chapter 3

Indra was strolling around the clan compound, thinking about his own business when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged to a room. There were a lot of men grinning with sadistic smiles. One of them untied his pants and the seventeen years old knew what was going to happen. He wasn´t really surprised, it happened every day since he was eight, sometimes worse than others. In the beginning he resisted a lot and threw a magnificent fight, screaming for his father to help him, but after years of that constantly happening he learned that the secret was not to offer resistance, that made them be less… aggressive and that his father only worried about Asura. He wouldn´t be there for him, in fact, he wouldn´t even believe him if he told him what happened.

"Come on, tell me that you like it" said one of them about to rape him, but the young Ootsutsuki didn´t answered and just looked at the ceiling, waiting for all of that to be over. They finally got what they wanted and Indra dragged himself to his room. There he retched until he was rid of all the semen that could have made it´s way into his mouth and then cleaned himself, looking at his image in the mirror.

"You are so dirty"

"Whore"

"Who is even going to like a body as used as yours?"

"You are nothing but a hole to fuck"

"Stop" he begged, trying to keep his tears inside, tears that have been bottled up for years. Since his father decided to seal his powers when he was not on his sight those bastards took advantage of that to abuse him. And Hagoromo didn´t even listen because he was too busy with Asura and don´t care about him.

"Do you really think he is going to let you be clan leader?"

"Yes, he must think you aren´t worthy"

"Yes, you will never be other thing apart from a dumb whore!" more laughers…

"Stop!" he sobbed, hiding in a corner of his room. "I´m going to be clan head and then… then everything would be different… I will be powerful… I will be protected… This will never happen to me again! This will never…" more sobs came out of his mouth and he quickly went to his drawer to grab an inhaling artifact from it. He started taking long breaths of the smoke it produced… opium. He was drugging himself. "Everything will be fine… I will get stronger…"

"Indra-nii, can we talk?" knocked on the door Asura. When he didn´t receive an answer he entered and found his brother on the corner, smoking opium. He completely out of himself, murmuring things that make no sense. "Nii-san, what happened?"

"It will never happen again…"

"What will never happen again?"

"I will be powerful… no one is going to hurt me again… no hurt anymore"

"Indra, who hurt you? What did they done to you?"

"Humm…" Indra felt into unconsciousness and Asura shook his head. Now he was sure of one thing, his brother wasn´t like that just because of a temper tantrum, he was trying to escape from the pain, the pain someone caused to him. He picked up his brother, who was light and put him on the bed, covering his body. From now on he will follow Indra´s footsteps and protect him from whatever that was happening to him.

"Indra… I will help you. Maybe father failed to you, but I will not" he swore while the other slept. "I will help you"

-In another time-

"I don´t know what to do" said Kazumi when they finally arrived at the Akatsuki hideout. She and her twin met the heavily pregnant Deidara first, who only seemed to be eager to eat sugar, but it was understandable. The twins, without a chakra source on their own, lived by sucking all of their mother´s chakra or at least the most they can without endangering his life. The reaction of the organism was ingesting more than twice the amount of carbohydrates the body need to replenish it´s own reserves and continue feeding the kids. "It´s like they are fucking bloodsuckers"

"I know, nee-san, but we are not the ones deciding over the fate of those two" answered Tsubaki, but even she couldn´t help but feeling disgust against those nuke nins. They were like… a super powerful and even madder version of Kaguya. "Obelisk was needed in history"

"Really? For what? For killing a lot of people just for his sick pleasure?" she looked at the bomber with her Sharingan. "I can see their chakras… or what is left from them. They are getting stronger, getting ready for whatever they are going to do now, because is not the same thing as before" she sighed. "I´m afraid we are giving them a new chance too."

"A new chance, but for what? The twins… did you see how they cried, how they grieved?" the woman tuned around and saw Sasori carrying his sleeping lover into their room. "If the Akatsuki lives… how do you think things are going to turn out?"

"I want to talk to you two" said Itachi and dragged his daughter back to the room where Kisame was taking care of their younger versions. "Shh, keep your voices down or you might wake up… well, yourselves"

"Yeah, this is confusing"

"Zumi-chan…"

"Zumi-chan?"

"It´s a pet name we used since you were a newborn" admitted the weasel. "Your sister´s was Tsuki even if it doesn´t have anything to do with her name"

"Yes, how nice" Tsubaki liked Tsuki, she really liked that name. Then she turned serious. "But there are some bad news we need to tell you and you are not going to like it"

"What? What could be worse than all we already have?" interrupted Kisame, who thought everything was against him. His life sucked: first the love of his life was sick as hell and dying each day, second his children won´t have and mother and the odds said that he would need to raise them on his own and third… did he said his life sucked?

"Pretty worse" Kazumi sighed. "The babies Deidara is about to give birth are a pair of crazy ass missing nin with superpowers and the ability to fuse into the most dangerous creature in the whole world, one that not even the Rikkudo Sennin could fight against" she frowned. "In the future it cost much to defeat them, the lives of nearly all an army and nearly of all the people that were around us"

"I can´t believe they are such a powerful threat…"

"Believe it, father, they are. Those two have travelled through time enough to collect all the powerful techniques the shinobi ever created and not only that, they developed even worse techniques that could barely be stopped in a barrier because they were thinking it was all a game they would enjoy…"

"Okay, they are bad news" the shark thought harder. "Why don´t we kill them now if they are so dangerous?"

"There is no way they could be killed" frowned Kazumi. "Once all the Bijuu joined together to stop them before they were born, but they have their power since the womb and wouldn´t let them. Why do you think the blond eats so much sugar?"

"They are consuming his energy too fast and his body needs it to replenish his reserves" concluded Itachi. "If they can´t be defeated the usual way, then how are you going to do it?"

"Maybe the other way, but we need your cooperation"

"How, Tsuki-chan?"

"First… we have to do things right" she looked at Itachi. "Uncle Sasuke is going to suffer more when he finds out what you did and will turn against Konoha for a while. In our time he still morns for you, mother."

"I… well…"

"Let´s do this my way" the young Uchiha smiled while her Sharingan eyes shone in the darkness of the lair.

-Back to the past-

Asura was searching for Indra in the usual places where he used to be when his chakra was sealed. The tavern was one of them and as expected, he was found there, drinking with a lot of other shinobi, but the only with a sour expression was him. The others were doing all kinds of things, from throwing kunai to pig out, something that to the young royal was disgusting. One of the men approached his brother, but at the same time covered him, so Asura couldn´t hear or see what he was doing.

"Come with me, you royal whore" he said, putting his hands in the kimono Indra was wearing and opening it even more, discovering his pale shoulders. "Me and my friends are waiting in a room for your service."

"Still not drunk enough" answered the Sharingan user. It was a daily thing for him to get gang raped several times. The first time he could endure using his training and opium after it, but the next times… he needed a huge quantity of alcohol to swallow it. "Wait until I finish this bottle"

"I want it now!"

"It´s not my problem"

"You little bitch…"

"Nii-san!" when he heard that voice the man quickly took his hands away from the Ootsutsuki. One thing was to sexually harass and abuse the least favorite son of the Rikkudo Sennin in secret and another was to do it in front of someone of his family, especially if it was the favorite child of said Sage. He sent a look at his friends, who were hiding in the room they rented and shook his head. There would not be fun today thanks to Asura´s strange desire to eat at the tavern. "Indra-nii, I was searching for you"

"Hum… I think I´m drunker than I thought, I´m hearing voices" mumbled the older brother, leaving his cup on the table. "I´m ready"

"What? No!" he grabbed the long haired man and put his arm over his shoulder, then he looked at their companion. "What were you talking about with my brother?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"Please tell me, without fear" Asura said in innocence and the man sweated. He has never been brilliant, so he didn´t think about an excuse to be harassing Indra. He quickly started knocking on his brains in search for said excuse. "Well?"

"He… owes me? Yeah, he owes me for his drinks" answered the man with nervousness.

"Oh, no problem" the younger brother opened his purse and took out some gold coins, putting them on the man´s hand. "This should be enough"

"And for his drugs"

"Drugs?" asked the other Ootsutsuki with confusion. He has never used drugs, but then again his brother was known to make a lot of bad things, why wouldn´t he do drugs? "What kind of drugs?"

"I lend him money for opium"

"Opium?" he took even more coins from his purse. "Then this should be enough. Now if you excuse me, I will take him to the house. Thank you so much…" he dragged the other to the door. "Good day"

"Good day, Asura-sama" he smiled, then dropped the act and walked to his friends with the coins in hand. The started to complain at him, but he shut them up. "Yes, I know that we just lost out time with the best whore, but with this much we can hire some others and enjoy their company until tomorrow"

"Why did you lose him?" asked a newcomer.

"Asura-sama showed up and ruined our plans" groaned the man, then frowned. "He has never showed up, do you think he is… suspecting something? You can go and ask him, what are friends for, no?"

"I´m not going to do it" he answered, turning around.

"Come on, Takeshi, you have to do it" he smirked in a wicked way. "You… have always had a thing for Asura-sama, no? All the times you were in bed with his brother you muttered that name, you imagine him there. And don´t try to say no, we have all heard you."

"What do you try to say?"

"What would you do if… I don´t know… Hagoromo-sama finds out that you were in love with his favorite child? And that to satisfy your need of him you laid with his oldest against his will?"

"You all did and if you betray me I will tell him"

"But it will be the word from a hundred witnesses against yours. I bet he is going to be less than satisfied… more like angry as hell" they all laughed. "Maybe it won´t be enough for the little whore, but at least one of his rapists will meet justice, more than he could have dreamed after so many time"

"You wouldn´t…"

"Talk with Asura and we won´t, then we will decide the best course of action"

"You are all despicable" Takeshi spat at the feet of the leader and walked away. He didn´t want to die without confessing to Asura, without knowing if his hearth was with him, so he walked away towards the Ootsutsuki compound. He was about to enter Indra´s room when he heard someone inside. Asura was there, laying his brother on the bed and covering him in blankets and seeing him sleeping the alcohol off with a concerned face.

"Nii-san" he started searching around the room and taking everything out of it´s place. Finally he found the drugs and frowned. "Nii-san, why are you destroying yourself? What could have hurt you this much?"

"I… need power" muttered Indra in his sleep. "Never… happen…"

"Never happen what, Indra?"

"Hum…" the older brother opened his eyes and saw the younger with his medicine. He freaked out, the opium was the only things that kept him going after all he lived through. He started screamed and ended throwing his worried brother out of the room, then sitting on the ground and start crying, hugging the drug against his chest. "I have to get stronger… this way it will never happen again… power is the only way… I will get power to protect myself…"

"I… did this?" asked Takeshi to himself, taking a few step back. "We did this…" some tears felt from his face. "I´m sorry… I´m so sorry" he whispered. "I will never touch you again, I promise" he quickly ran back to his quarters, where the man and his gang was waiting. "What?"

"Does the little Ootsutsuki know?"

"No, but he suspects. He has heard Indra whispering in his sleep, letting out all the pain no one is willing to hear, the pain you caused him…"

"Great" groaned the man. "If that Asura is always with him then we will be deprived of our favorite whore."

"Maybe this won´t last long" said someone.

"For his good, I hope so. I didn´t fare good when sexually frustrated" Takeshi saw the others retreat inside the quarters and sighed. He wanted to protect Asura and the only way was for him to protect Indra too. He remembered the words of the older Ootsutsuki.

"I… have to mend the damage I have done… even if it´s too late to right the wrong" he sighed. "I will help you…"


	4. Chapter 4

That morning the Senju and Uzumaki clans were reunited in the village´s council room, the elders looking very angry at a red haired female who was now covering because of their glares. She looked at her father for support, the man was there as one of the representatives of her clan, but he only answered with a glacial glare. She shivered. If her own father thought she screwed up she was lost… unless he wanted to keep her in her position! Yes, and that man always do things for his personal gain.

"Fellow Senju clan members, distinguish representatives of the Uzumaki clan" begin Tobirama, that was there as his brother´s main councilor. "We are here to discuss the matter concerning the Senju clan head´s wife and daughter of the Uzumaki clan head´s situation."

"It has come to us" one of the Senju elders begin. "That Mito-hime is unfit to be a mother. My question is why? Hokage-sama, can you explain?"

"With pleasure" the brunette lifted himself from his seat. "I was strolling around the village, passing in front of my home, when I casually saw my wife intentionally breaking a lamp in my daughter´s room" the woman raised an eyebrow when he said "his" daughter, making it clear that the girls wasn´t hers. "She put the clan heiress in danger and just escaped, leaving her there to die."

"Me and a lot more witnesses can confirm that version" the albino frowned when saying those words. "That´s why my brother is concerned about Mito-hime´s ability to be a mother and, sincerely, me too"

"You are exaggerating things" said the father of the woman. "What if this didn´t happen again?"

"The thing is, Uzumaki-sama" begin one of the Senju councilor, sending him a warming glare. "That per our request one Yamanaka examined the child´s mind and report to us that, unknowingly to us, Senju Maki was constantly abused by her mother when her father wasn´t in sight" he looked down at the red haired female. "She apparently finds some sick pleasure in torturing her own child."

"But, then again, my daughter is truly… sorry for what happened. She has retrain and now is ready to make things up with her daughter. Then answer my question, what if this never happens again?"

"What if this happens again?" retorted Hashirama, sending a subtle glare towards the man. "I don´t want to lose my child because of something like that."

"And I assure you that it won´t happen" tried to calm him down the Uzumaki leader.

"But what guarantee can you give us?" the Hokage raised from his seat again. The redheaded clan head couldn't answer and bit his lip. "I see" he turned around to see all the attendants. "That´s why, in front of you all as the laws stated, I ask for the divorce."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Uzumaki-sama, I want the annulation of the marriage contract between your daughter and me" concluded the brunette.

"Now you are really exaggerating!" yelled one of the Senju councilors. A glare from green eyes made him swallow hard, but he continued. "We are all convinced that your concerns about Mito-hime are very real and agree that she is unfit to a mother and raise the clan heiress, but from that to broke the marriage contract…"

"I don´t want that woman near Maki…"

"Aniya," interrupted Tobirama, giving him a knowing look. "I am of your same opinion, Mito-hime shouldn´t be trusted with my niece, but your marriage to her is one of the foundations of our alliance with Uzushiogakure, it can be broken by simple things."

"You are calling my daughter´s life a simple thing?" now he was angry.

"Of course not, but it´s no reason enough to cancel the marriage" the albino then lifted from his seat and turned to the audience. "There is one way to secure that my niece would be taken care of and for my brother to continue bonded to her that has some antecedents in our laws. The punishment for Mito-hime´s action will be the revocation of her privilege to raise her and my brother´s daughter and any child they will have. They will be given to a person my brother chooses as a guardian when he is occupied with his duties."

"Tobirama, I…"

"Aniya, this is the best solution. Everybody on favor raises your hands" the majority of the council vote for this. "It´s done. From now on, Mito-hime isn´t allowed to raise her children and will not be allowed close to them unless she is watched. Dismissed" everybody lifted from their seats and began to leave, talking to each others about that they found the best solution. Hashirama approached his brother.

"Tobirama…"

"I know you want to break your marriage to her, but before your feelings you have to consider the benefits it brings to us" the albino coldly stated. "Now, we have to talk about the designation of the guardian. Senju Minami-san is a good girl, but she doesn´t know nothing about raising children…"

"I have someone in mind"

"You sure have, but I need to know they are…"

"Brother, listen to me, I will name whoever I deem worthy. And, believe it or not, it will be for the best"

By her side, Mito followed her father when he exited the clan meeting. Saying that he was disappointed with his daughter was the understanding of the year. Once alone the older redhead gave her a heated glare and slapped her across the face. She just endured the pain, after all she was a kunoichi and was trained to stand even more pain.

"What do you think you are doing, stupid girl?" he asked between gritted teeth. "After all the work I did to find you a good husband… you nearly ruined it all!"

"Father…"

"Nothing of Father, idiot!" he walked in the room, trying to calm himself down and not ending hitting her even more. "Do you know how this could have ended, huh? He could have gotten his wish to disdain you! And that would be really bad not just for you, but for all of us! Think a little, girl, you have put in danger our alliance with your little psicho break last night" he breathed in. "Alright, tell me, why do you want to kill your daughter?"

"She… she is not my daughter" answered the younger Uzumaki.

"What?" the clan head said in confusion.

"She is not my daughter" repeated the princess. "Maki… Hashirama had her outside the marriage, with a lover, and then ask me to raise his bastard spawn. We faked my pregnancy and all, he just want the girl to be legitimized…"

"The question here is why" the father raised and eyebrow. "You are not telling me everything"

"Why do you think that?"

"Don´t joke around with me, girl, I´m a shinobi, I can tell when I´m being told a bad lie" he smirked. "Now, what you said about Maki was true, she is a bastard, but if he wasn't in need of a child, then Hashirama could have just abandoned the child with her mother and never see them again."

"You know he isn´t from that…"

"True, but he could still see her from time to time and pass an allowance to cover her needs" he crossed his arms. "It takes less work than to actually faking this all to legitimize the child. Now, why did Hashirama need a kid if you were there to provide him with that?"

"I…" the woman finally gave up, she couldn´t lie to her father. "Okay, I´m infertile"

"What?!"

"Before she was born we learned that thanks to a birth disease I was unable to have children" she glared at him. "It was not my fault. And Hashirama has always being in love with someone from here… I knew it, but as long as I was the wife and had the legitimate children it didn´t matter to me… you have all kinds of mistress too"

"Careful with that mouth, child"

"The things is that at the month we learned about my condition the damn whore informed he about the pregnancy and I didn´t know what to do!" she finally broke down. "So I… kind of blackmailed him so he didn´t ditch me to marry his mistress and gave me the child, but… since the first time I saw her I could see her mother in her, so I couldn´t stand Maki! I got so full of anger because of her birth…"

"The blackmailing part was intelligent, I will give you that" begin the Uzumaki leader. "But what you did now was totally idiotic!" he snapped. "But it brings some light to what is happening now."

"What do you mean, father?"

"Hashirama is very eager to get rid of you and marry his little lover. That only means one thing…" he frowned. "She is pregnant again"

-In another time-

"Please, Tsuna" said Maki for the tenth time that morning. Since they arrived at the village the Tsunade from the future have been living with her past self and her mother, her baby brother as a plus. Her father died some time before Nawaki was born, so it wasn´t much of a surprise not to find him there… not that he was ever present in her life. For the past few days she has been happy taking care of the little child… until her mom decided to ask her to help them to take care of an aged Uzumaki Mito.

"I don't have to see that damn old woman again and don´t worry about her, she still have some years ahead" answered the older blond, earning a glare from her younger version, who was doomed to suffer the princess´s anger.

"She is your grandmother" the mother sighed. "She could be really bad, but… she is still my mother and I have to take care of her…"

"You only want to win her love, that´s all you ever wanted" grunted the Sannin, the let out a breath. "Alright, I will do it"

"REALLY?" asked the teen surprised.

"Yes" then she smirked. "After all, I´m not the kind of person to be intimidated by her anymore" and they went to the redhead´s home, Maki carefully putting her old wig in it´s place, covering her black Uchiha hair. When they arrived to the place where Mito-hime lived, the busty woman frowned. "So she is still here."

"Where else would she be? This is the house she shared with father and… she lost my brothers in" Tsunade frowned at that. She already knew that Mito didn´t lose any children, she didn´t even had one. And she was glad for the deaths of her husband´s children, they were the representations of something she should have had and didn´t.

"Why don´t you let me enter first? I´m an accomplished medic nin, I can handle her" offered the former Hokage. "You said you wanted to buy some things for her. Go ahead, I will take care of her in your absence."

"That´s sweet, darling, but maybe you are forgetting that she is…"

"Oh, I can never forget about that old woman, but in the hospital I deal with difficult patients all the time and my students were sometimes worse" she smiled. "Go"

"Thanks" Maki and the younger Tsunade left and the older frowned. She entered the house and sat down next to the bed the Uzumaki princess was currently laying on. "I´m here"

"Yes, I knew you were going to come, Tsunade" Mito smiled like a villain. "Maybe you forgot me after all the time it passed since you were… her to your today, but I really hope you learned from your mistakes" she glared at the other woman. "Don´t stay there like an statue and fix my pillow, child."

"And I advice you" begin the blond. "To be more respectful"

"Oh, and why? You wouldn´t be here if it wasn´t for me, so now do as I say and…" she was met with a hole on her wall. "How dare you?"

"I would have been born without you and probably would be more happy without you making my and my mother´s life miserable" she lifted her head to show the old princess her eyes, who just turned red with three tomoe. She opened her eyes in astonishment. "Surprised? I was when I found out you and oji-sama´s little secret."

"So you know… how did you find out?"

"It was difficult and not something I wanted to know, but once I did… well, I just thought it wasn´t so bad" she deactivated her Sharingan. "Uchiha Madara was not such a bad person once you got to know him and inherited some useful things from him" she sent the other a poisonous glare. "I lost a lot of people I could have saved with my healing jutsus if I just had my Sharingan, thanks for nothing."

"Apparently my seal worked well, you are welcome" she said in some sadistic joking mode. "And you surely know about Byakuya and Sorato… it made me feel great."

"Bastard"

"I may be, darling, but they and their mother took something away from me… my destiny!"

"You know, have you not being such a bitch, maybe they could have grown to love you and not escaped to their mother" Tsunade sighed. "You had a chance…"

"I didn´t want those children… I want my own"

"You were unable to have. You should have…"

"Tsuna! We are home!" called Maki, entering through the door. The busty blond sat down again and looked straight at the redhead´s eyes. In her own there was fury unlike anything she has seen before, except… in Uchiha Madara. Now the two of them were really similar.

"I will not tell her for now, but if you keep behaving like that… the one that will die alone will be you" she lifted from her seat and went to find her mother and younger self. The fake redhead smiled at her and put a box in her hands. "This are sweets, I don´t take them anymore. Maybe a little bit of booze…"

"No, Tsuna" the woman held a finger up and then smiled. "Thanks for taking care of her while we were shopping, hope we didn´t take too long."

"It was alright" assured the former Hokage. "She didn´t cause any problem"

"I can´t really believe that" Maki entered and sighed, putting her bags down. "You should go out and take a little rest, just come back in an hour to help us." Tsunade was about to say something, but the mother stopped her. "Come on, it´s going to be alright. I lived with her most of my life, handling her for a few minutes is not going to kill me"

"I hope so" Tsunade went around, walking through the village and remembering the things she lived in there. She was doing so when she came face to face with Orochimaru, who sported a big smile and dirty clothes, apparently for searching for his son.

"I never thought you would awoke Sharingan at your age" he licked his lips. "The power I´ve ever wanted and you end up having it, how cruel the world could be?" he laughed then "And what you said about Uchiha Madara… was it true?"

"Yes, everything I said was true" he smiled sadly. "At first maybe… I thought he was the worst kind of person, the evil incarnate, but since I learned about his past… well, we are really similar. He left Konoha when sad, I did to. He refuse to help them, I did too. He had a strong will too and didn´t let anyone decide for him, unlike oji-sama… I am like that too"


	5. Chapter 5

"So that´s the reason" said a marveled Kisame. Itachi, for his part, was completely silent. The older Uchiha´s eyes were shadowed by his hair, not wanting to let the others know his feelings. But somehow it was impossible.

"He did all that… because of his children" the weasel scared his lover because of the emotion level of his voice. "A man that was everything… a mother like me… that lost four children" tears felt down his face, making it even scarier than before. "If it were me… I would do the same. I would kill them all" he was surprise because of his similarities with the man he despised. Now that he comprehended his past, he felt nothing but pity. He could be dying, but his family, his daughters, were still by his side. Madara didn´t have anything because of the Shodaime. "I had no idea"

"I think no one did, but we can take some advantage from the situation" said Kazumi while her twin glared at the door, Mangekyo Sharingan on. "The current leader of Akatsuki is none other than Obito Uchiha, who was friends with Kakashi Hatake before he left the village. If Kakashi were to know his friend is still alive and in the wrong path…"

"You are talking as if you want to help Obito" the shark got in.

"Of course! Obito might not be the best of persons now… but his son Rin is great and deserves to have a family. Besides…" her tone got down. "it´s not really Obito´s or Madara´s fault what is happening here. Someone manipulated both them and the people around them so they could end up like that."

"Someone?" Itachi frowned.

"Zetsu" this surprised both elder Akatsuki. "He isn´t what everybody thinks he is. In our time we found out that the black half is an ancient creature that was created by the mother of Rikkudo Sennin, Princess Kaguya…"

"Rikkudo Sennin!" screamed the shark. He was about to do more when a hand on his lips stopped him. The raven sent him a warming glare and then turned his attention again to his daughter, who was fidgeting nervously. "Sorry, kiddo, continue"

"The thing is she was a horrible monster. She used to be adored as a goddess, but then got angry because his chakra was being taken by the humans and she fused with the Shinju to become the origin of all Tailed Beasts, the Juubi" she sighed angrily. "Of course those damn twins of the Bicolored Obelisk have something to do with that too… but that doesn´t really matters now" the blue skinned girl continued. "The thing is that she was defeated and sealed by her sons Hagoromo and Hamura on the moon… but even then she wanted to come back and absorb all the chakra, so she left a third son… or creation of the sort she called…"

"Zetsu" completed Itachi, tightening his fists. "He has been causing pain and more in the shinobi nations just to bring back that bitch of a mother he has…"

"Yes, mom" Kazumi lowered her head. "Because all the pain he went through Uchiha Madara was an easy prey and he took advantage of that. He left the poor man without a single thing in the world other than that sick dream of trapping the entire World in a genjutsu, which would revive Kaguya. And he did the same to Obito… but the thing is, everything have changed now that we are here"

"Not everything" clarified Itachi, coughing a bit. "But mostly, yes. Now we can save more lives"

"Maybe… everything did changed" joined in Tsubaki. "Your sickness… we can get treatment from the best medic nin in the World"

"Not even Tsunade-sama…"

"No, not Tsunade-sama, even if she is a very accomplished healer" the woman smiled in a wicked way. "We need first some things from Orochimaru, the scroll with the Edo Tensei for starting… we can use that opportunity to delay his plans about Uncle Sasuke too… then we will call Uchiha Izuna back from the…"

"Uchiha Izuna?" asked Kisame, not liking that name. His lover told him once about Madara´s little brother and he was by no means a medic or a good person. He was a devil that only loved his nii-san and was willing to kill for keeping the wars going.

"Not the Izuna you are thinking about" quickly corrected the older twin. "Madara named his youngest son in honor of his brother… a terrible mistake, if I can tell. The boy was a little ball of sunshine and a genius in healing ninjutsu" she had sad eyes now "He was the first one to die, because he developed a jutsu that can defeat Death... at least if he reached the place in time"

"I see…" the shark now turned with new hope to see his lover. "You say that maybe this Izuna could find a cure for Itachi´s sickness?"

"If he can´t then no one can" she assured them. "But we need the Edo Tensei Scroll first… and be very careful. He was buried in the same place as one of his brothers, a very dangerous missing nin that killed his own father"

"I wouldn´t call Sorato so dangerous" said the younger Uchiha, sitting down.

"He was!"

"No more than the Twins"

"No one is more dangerous than the Twins"

"Girls, we should hurry. Zetsu have ears and eyes on the walls" the shark looked at the door nervously. "We can provide cover for one of you, only one, that will have to travel to Orochimaru´s lair… alone."

"It´s okay, I will go" offered Kazumi.

"While you do that, I will talk to Obito. Maybe I will be able to convince him that he is doing a mistake" Tsubaki sighed. "I probably will have to reveal information, but it will be worth it if we can convince him to abandon."

"What about Madara?" asked the weasel, not wanting to leave anything to luck. Even if he pitied the man, the former clan head was an incredibly powerful ninja with nothing to lose and everything to gain if the Mugen Tsukuyomi was activated. He definitely counted as someone to worry about.

"We can send his soul to afterlife after we got all this solved" they all nodded and the older twin quickly went for the backdoor. She needed to be quickly, before it was too late for even Izuna to be able to do something about her mother´s lungs. In the middle of the way she started to go between scenarios of what might happen. She knew the snake in questions… well, she heard histories about the old Orochimaru, because the one in her time was a completely different person. She was going to need a distraction… and she knew exactly what to use. It always worked with the white reptilian after all.

"Mitsuki, sorry, but I guess you won´t be class o teammate of Bolt and Sarada anymore."

-In other time-

Indra was walking through the compound, annoyed out of his mind. Asura has been following him all day, asking for them to train together, but the older Ootsutsuki didn´t want. The younger one kept insisting and didn´t leave him alone for hours. That was sooo uncomfortable… but as uncomfortable as it was, he was a little grateful for that too. It was one in the afternoon already and he hasn´t been raped once. When was the last day this happened? He couldn´t remember anymore…

"Come on, nii-san, train with me!"

"No! What don´t you understand?!" the log haired man continued walking, happy to have at least this hours of freedom. Suddenly a young man appeared in front of them and bowed. They were accustomed to it, so the little brother didn´t mind. But Indra did. This boy was one of them. He never touched him himself, but always guarded the room when he was being abused and distracted anyone that wanted to get in. He was a friend of Asura´s too, so it was impossible for his brother to believe him.

"Asura-sama, Hagoromo-sama is looking for you" the younger man nodded and quickly left the place. The older was about to leave too when someone dragged him inside a room. He understood that his free time was over, that without Asura he wasn´t going to be saved. The rapists were inside, many of them smiling. The boy returned the gesture before he closed the door and took his post as the guard.

"Now… let´s have some fun"

Asura, for his part, was quick to finish his business with his father and, rejecting a training session with the man, he went away. He was worried about his brother and what left him so broken… he could remember his words from the night before, what wasn´t going to happen again? What was happening now? He was so deep in thoughts that didn´t realized where he was going and nearly collided with his messenger friend.

"Asura-sama! You scared me!" he said, nervous. Just behind the door at his back were some of his friends raping the Ootsutsuki´s older brother and he was supposed to guard the door, so no one will ever know what they were doing. If he did his work right then they will someday invite him in, to lose his virginity and finally possess that white body that made anyone crazy. But now… Asura was a few centimeters away from ruining everything for him.

"Why did I scare you, Shintani-san?" asked him curiously.

"Eh… for nothing, I just thought you might still be with Hagoromo-sama" laughed nervously the other, not liking the situation. The royal was getting more and more interested in what was behind him as the seconds passed. It was not precisely said teen´s fault, as the other boy was acting somehow strange. "Why don´t you go training? It´s a wonderful day, you will find a lot of men in the grounds and…"

"No, I will train with Indra, he promised me" lied Asura. "Have you seen him anywhere? I wasn´t able to find him and we should really go or the others…"

"No!" he yelled, startling the Sage´s son. He quickly recovered control. "He said to me he was too busy and to apologize to you in his name. He promised he will make it up to you, but now he has some urgent matters to…" the young Ootstutsuki eyed the door Shintani was trying to block with narrowed eyes. He somehow knew that his brother was in there and that he was in danger just by taking one look. "Wait, what…?"

"Shintani-san" he began, making the other piss his pants. "You better go away now, because I swear to God if you have done something to my brother…"

"What could I have done to the powerful…"

"I don´t know" Asura cut the lie. "But I´m not going to stand here and wait for them to finish" he showed the other out of the way, throwing him to the floor, and then opened the door. To the rapists incredulity and amazement, there was Asura Ootsutsuki, standing in the doorway with his eyes wide. Indra didn´t even noticed the arrival, just lying there, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Nii… Nii-san"

"Asura-sama…"

"Shintani! You idiot, what have you done?!" yelled the leader angrily. But in the Senju ancestor´s mind everything felt into it´s place quickly. Indra, his bad tempered and loner brother, was a rape victim. It explained everything: his difficulty to establish relationships, his mistrust towards everyone, his nightmares, the drugs… God, he probably just had them to dull the physical and mental pain. The dreams must be a consequence of a very bad case of Post-Traumatic stress disorder too.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother?!" screamed the younger brother and used his chakra clothe to blast away all those damn bastard. Then he quickly redressed his nii-san before someone can see, held him bridal style and dashed away. Once in the older Ootsutsuki´s room, the rescuer cleaned up the mess between his legs. There was blood and some fluids he didn´t want to think about. "Poor thing…"

"Hum… where am I?" asked the victim, finally awaked of his trance. He saw his sibling and immediately started freaking out. After a short session of screaming, Indra realized that now everything was in the open. "So you know now, huh? Well, it doesn´t really matters anymore" he bit back his frustration. "Go tell father, he will surely declare you his heir"

"What are you talking about?"

"That´s what you want, no? To be the heir…"

"Indra…"

"Don´t try to reject it, I know you have been dying to take that right away from…"

"Indra! What do you think of me?!" finally exploded Asura, startling his elder brother. "I have never wanted to be clan leader or to take your place, I know you will be better at it than me" this made the Sharingan user´s eyes go wide. "And if I was there for a reason, it was to rescue you from those… those… whatever, I just didn´t want you to get hurt"

"What are you…"

"Indra, I mean it" the younger put his arms around the other, pulling him into a hug. "I want to help you. To protect you and help you heal. I mean it."

"Asura…" there was so much sincerity and love in that hug that Indra could not resist anymore and started crying. He never guessed that help would come in the form of his brother, but it did at last and he was grateful, shedding the tears he kept inside for all those years.

"I mean it, Indra, I will protect you. My word is my bond"

-In another time-

Kazumi entered the lair where the snake kept all his jutsus and quickly searched for the Edo Tensei Scroll. Orochimaru was obsessed with order, so it was easy. She started looking around for the second ingredient needed to complete her and her sister´s plan. The older twin found it in a tank in the lab, but there was too…

"Welcome, little stranger" saluted the Sannin, opening his arms. "May I ask who is visiting me?"

"No one" she answered, putting her fingers delicately in the glass surface of the tank. With the correct pressure it would easily broke and both of them knew it. Orochimaru flinched imperceptibly, he didn´t know what he would do if he lose that too. It was his own little secret, his hearth… or what was left from it. "This… it would have been beautiful, you know? If he continued to grow up"

"I don´t care" she applied pressure. "Don´t do it!"

"So you do care" the girl laughed and crossed her arms. Having the great snake Sannin so nervous was something really amusing. "What´s his name?"

"He is an embryo, he doesn´t…" another poke. "Okay, okay! His name is Mitsuki, satisfied? I will let you keep the scroll you stole if you get out of my way right now and don´t ever appeared in my presence ever again… and don´t talk about my secret to anyone!"

"Come on, this shows me that under all those skins there is a wonderful mother begin to emerge and take care of his baby" the Uchiha smiled even more at the shocked face the snake made. "He must be lucky… well, if you only could set aside your sick dreams and do what you should have done as soon as you knew he was going to come into the world…"

"He doesn´t need to come into this world where everybody dies! Mitsuki will wait… until I find the way to make both of us immortal. Then I will finally have my baby and our lives will be limitless"

"Together forever, eh?" she uncrossed her arms. "Well, that must be ideal… if only you had more time" she made a tiny hole in the glass and the Sannin howled, seeing the clear threat to his child´s life. "You better hurry or it will be no Mitsuki at all."

"You damn…"

"Soon you will understand that I did this for the better… for everyone" she left quickly, while Orochimaru, hurrying up, grabbed his medical kit and quickly returned Mitsuki to the same place he extracted him from a long time ago to preserve his life for years, his womb. A healing jutsu to seal the injury and the procedure was complete. He was pregnant again, expecting his dear child.

"Even if you have to come a little earlier… don´t worry, my light, I will find a way for us to be together… forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Hashirama was waiting downstairs on his home, ready to take his daughter to place she would be safe. He talked with Tobirama earlier and convinced him that he has the ideal guardian. In the meantime, he has to prepare another strategy to get rid of his wife. Her father was staying at the village too, something he found suspicious. They were surely planning something evil, he can tell, and he needed to take his children and lover away from their reach.

"I´m ready, daddy" said the four years old girl, getting down. She was a little bit sleepy, it was time for her afternoon nap, but she has to go somewhere with some of her toys. She was a little bit sad that her mommy wasn´t there to see her, but her daddy said that she was being punished for trying to hurt her.

"You are? Then come here" he picked her up, smiling at her, and carried her through the village. She was trying to stay awake until they reached the place, because she would fail if she lost her grip. They walked to the Uchiha compound.

"Why are we here, daddy?" asked her curiously.

"To a friend of mine´s house" he answered, stopping in front of a door. It was the main house. He knocked on it and was immediately answered by a very groggy Uchiha, who immediately opened his eyes wide and let him enter, flustered. It was obvious that he was sleeping before they came and that he was awaked by the knock on the door. "Sorry, I should have known…"

"Don´t worry" cut him Madara, eyeing the girl he carried on his back. He was astonished, his daughter has grown up so much since she was the little baby he could only carry for a few minutes after giving birth to her. Her wide green eyes shone with innocence even if she was sleepy and her hair was as black as his. "Ehhhh…" he didn´t know how to address her. He couldn´t exactly begin to act right away as a mother, that would scare her, but he couldn´t either act as a complete stranger. "Hello, Maki-chan, I´m Uchiha Madara."

"I´m Maki…." She answered, feeling something strange around that man. She has definitely heard his voice before and his smell… then again, he was a friend of her father´s, she probably knew him from before, she just didn´t remember him well.

"You are so beautiful… I haven´t seen you since you were a baby" he patted her head.

"I´m not a baby anymore!" she said a bit offended.

"Of course not" he wished she was, that way he would have time to recover the lost experiences. She yawned cutely and he immediately looked at the clock. Shit, it was about time for a nap… for both him and the girl. "I have a room where you can sleep in peace. Do you want to?"

"Yes, please, mister" she answered. Once she was laid down in the futon, asleep, her parents went to the living room and Hashirama prepared some tea for him and warm milk for his lover (he consulted a doctor earlier that week and the medic told him that he was low on calcium, even if he didn´t know the cause). "Are you okay?"

"I need a little bit of nutritional reinforcement, but I´m taking care of that" the raven sipped on his beverage. "Apparently is normal in pregnancies"

"Yeah, maybe" the brunette lowered his eyes. He hasn´t been there the first pregnancy, but now… he will make sure he will help and make all the work, so the other can rest and have a better time than the first. "About Mito…"

"Yes, about her… you said you were going to get rid of her"

"I know! I only need more time, believe me" the Shodaime said, frowning. "It´s only that the Senju and Uzumaki council are making things difficult for me and that damn redheaded demon she has for a father is here too" he lifted a hand to put it on his lover´s cheek, but the Uchiha shook it off. "What´s the matter?"

"It´s just that… I should have told you a lot before something" he cleared his throat. "I value myself too much to be a mere lover, the other… it´s just not me. So if you really want to be the father of this child" he rubbed his belly "then you will better have to do as you promised. If not I will raise him alone"

"Please, don´t…"

"You have your time, use it wisely" sighed Madara, taking another sip of milk. "Oh, and you will have to help me anyway when I´m fat as a whale."

"That without saying" smiled the Senju.

"Now can you tell me why did you bring the girl to me of all people?" raised an eyebrow the clan head, finishing his beverage. He was feeling a little bit tired, but with his first born under his care and a stupid Uzumaki princess on the louse… he couldn´t sleep even if he wanted. Mito have always wanted to get rid of him and his child, it wouldn´t be past her to set his house on fire too.

"I thought there wouldn´t be a safer place for her than with her own mother" the door opened that moment and revealed a very shaken Maki, that has woken up to go to the bathroom and casually heard her parents talking. Hashirama immediately got up and hugged his daughter. After a very awkward conversation and an explanation in words the four years old can understand, he explained everything. In the end the girl was very mad at him and threw him a look that was so similar to her mother´s that sent shivers down his spine.

"So you…" she begin, in a high pitched voice that didn´t match the seriousness in her tone. "Tore me and my mama away… for a… a… demon of a woman that tried to burn me alive!"

"Maki, dear, please… I know it´s hard to understand, but…"

"No buts!" she screamed and went away, reaching the bathroom just in time not to wet her pijamas. "I hope mama never forgives you!"

"That´s my girl" said the Uchiha proudly.

"Indeed… that´s your daughter" the Senju was wide eyed, shivering a bit. Now even in his past life has he seen his beloved Maki like that. It was definitely something she inherited from her mother, but was hidden due to Mito´s influence.

Outside the window was a person in rich ninja clothing, staring at them from the distance. The stranger smiled, eyeing the raven, sensing the tiny chakra that was forming inside of him. He quickly left the place before someone could see him and once he reached the Senju territory he slowed down. He strolled down with a satisfied expression on his face, having found out something very amusing.

"Good day, Uzumaki-sama" greeted one ninja. Mito´s father greeted back and got back to the place his daughter was. He needed to talk to her. He found the woman in her room, singing by herself in a corner.

"I think you need to start explaining me some things" he said before closing the doors.

-In other time-

Tsunade and Orochimaru from the future were invited to a mission with their old team, as Sarutobi thought they need a rest from Mito and the Mitsuki search. At first the snake man wanted to refuse, but then his sensei told him that it was more probably to find him if he go with them, as there would be more eyes. The blond, for her part, would do anything to get away from the stupid old woman that she was forced to take care of. And of her mother… Oh, how much she wanted to see Maki free of that slave dealer!

"She orders her around as if she is nothing but dirt on her shoes… and she knows she hasn´t the right!" growled Tsunade to the old mad scientist. "I wish she rots to death…"

"You know that the old woman still has some time to go, just tell your mom and younger self the truth" suggested the raven, packing all his equipment. "And you think you have it bad with that bitch of a woman… at least you don´t have a child that is missing! I´m dying of worry for my little baby boy…"

"How do you have him again?" tricked him Tsunade.

"It a drunken one night stand and… hey! I never told you how I had my child and I never will!"

"Awwwww… but at least I found out something more about how you became a parent" she smiled, zipping up her bag of medical supplies. "At least now I can be sure we have a proper medical ninja to treat our injuries in the missions before I made to jounin" she joked. "Don´t you remember all the problems we got into?"

"Yes… the three Sannin as children" he smiled a bit. "I´m really worried that Mitsuki got that troublemaking part from me."

"We turned white Sarutobi sensei´s hair" she laughed and then looked at the Hokage Mountain. She was so used to see her face in there… now the count was cut down to two. Her oji-sama was dead… well, one of them. Madara was surely still alive and in the claws of that plant freak. And Tobirama was in charge. "I haven´t seen my uncle yet."

"Niidaime-sama? You better shouldn´t, he would be scandalized at how you turned out. He would probably say that you don´t act like a proper heiress of the Senju clan" both of them sighed, they knew the snake was right.

"Are you ready?" called them Hiruzen, that was at the other side of the door, waiting for them. Both of his students got out of the house, smiling a bit. He answered them by doing it too, it was so rare to see the older Orochimaru smiling since his son disappeared. And Tsunade… he didn´t know what was happening to her. He knew Mito-hime was bad with her, but the things never get this far. "Okay let´s go"

He and his team travelled fast, dangers being a lot less with the older versions watching their backs. In the middle of the way they found a patrol of Iwagakure ninja that seemed to be searching for someone around. They were about to avoid them when there was a scream from a boy and from the ninja.

"Here he is!" yelled one. A chakra that was hidden before appeared, well known for the time travelers. The jounin started to chase the white haired boy, that was now searching for another place to hide… until a big ass snake appeared out of nowhere in front of him with a very pissed off Sannin on top of it. The rival team stopped in their tracks, frozen in fear. The chakra of this individual was stronger than all of them combined.

"We… we… eh"

"I will KILL YOU!" yelled Orochimaru, moving his hands into a powerful and very painful technique, that ended up in the Iwa nin´s ultimate death. He the dispelled the invocation and turned to his child, who was shivering a bit. "Mitsuki…" the boy latched onto him and he answered by putting his arms around him to carry him to safety. Usually, the twelve years od would have said that he was too old for this, but now, after the terror experience, he let himself be babied by his father.

"I´m sorry, I won´t do it again" he promised.

"Oh, baby, you are safe now"

"Ajam!" cleared his throat the future Sandaime. Orochimaru looked at his sensei, who was sending him a warming look. "Orochimaru, put that boy on the ground, he isn´t two anymore"

"Oh, right" he set the golden eyed child on the floor. "Are you hurt, Mitsuki?"

"No, I´m alright" he assured.

"You are Mitsuki-kun, no?" greeted him the old man. "I´m Sarutobi Hiruzen, your father´s sensei…"

"Oh, he told me a bit about you" he eyed the children behind the Sarutobi. "So that´s my dad and his team when they were younger, I wanted to see them…"

"Yes? I could have shown you some pictures…" the look he got from his teacher made him shut up for a bit. It was a warming, about what they talked before about children and the need of grounding them to make them learn. "Errr… listen, Mitsuki, the things is that what you did was very wrong and you dragged us into this just like you drag your teammates very often, so… I think a punishment is in order."

"A punishment? Okay, I will clean your lab and your snakes for another week" answered the albino kids without batting an eyelash.

"Well, that didn´t worked so well the last few times, so… I made up a new punishment"

"What do I have to clean this time?"

"Nothing… you know my student Kabuto run Konoha´s orphanage, no?" Mitsuki nodded. He didn´t like where this was going to. Don´t tell him wrong, he liked Yakushi, when he was younger the white haired medic used to take care of him, but his decision of a profession… let´s just say that Mitsuki didn´t like children. "When we go back you will have to help him in there"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"No! I hate kids"

"Well, young man, punishment is not something you enjoy, you know"

"I promise! I will behave! And I will wash every scale from all the snaked you have until you could use them as a mirror, but don´t make me do that!"

"Great punishment, Orochimaru" Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder. "Finally you re showing some backbone"

"Please"

"No, Mitsuki, now stay where I can see you"

"More Konoha shinobi!" yelled another voice. Apparently there was more than one team chasing Mitsuki in his mad dash for Konoha. Some Iwa nins entered to the place and battle started. In some hours Tsunade from the future got separated from Sarutobi and Orochimaru, alone with the three kids. She just couldn´t let them die.

"Just see her… she is such a cutie" commented one. "I wouldn´t mind leaving her alive if…"

"Shut up and concentrate. Kill them!" ordered the squad leader.

"Cover" ordered the busty blond and her eyes changed. They were now red with a black ring around the pupil in the shape of her forehead jewel. The attackers stopped immediately, but was too late. "Amaterasu!" soon there was nothing more of them but ashes… but she wasn´t very well either. Her eyes were bleeding.

"Tsunade! Are you okay?" asked the Sarutobi when he reached his student.

"She used Sharingan, I´m sure" commented her younger self. "How did she obtained that doujutsu? Why did she have it?"

"Because…" said the former Godaime with a hand on her eye. "I´m from Uchiha blood"

This took everyone but the older Orochimaru and his son aback. In the end they decided to set a camp before hearing the explanation. When they have finished eating, Hiruzen asked her why she said something like that.

"You know that Mito always behaved bad with my mom, no?" he nodded. "Well, it´s because she is not her daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"As you heard" she sighed. "In fact, Uzumaki Mito didn´t have any children, she was unable to. Hashirama Senju had a lover, an Uchiha, and that person was the mother of all his kids. That´s why that old woman hates us, because we reminded her of the person that fulfilled her duty and had the children that in her eyes should have been hers."

"So that´s the reason…" muttered the younger blond, frowning. "Wait, my mother have never awoken Sharingan and me either."

"Mito put a seal on your eyes… and her brother´s" the girl was astonished. "She told you she had three brothers, no? Well, in their case she wasn´t able to defeat nature. They awoke the Sharingan and found out the truth… let´s just say that they didn´t took very well. In fact they took it so bad that they immediately moved to their mother´s and never speak to their father again."

"And that thing the Niidaime said about Madara Uchiha killing them?" asked Saru.

"That was just something out of uncle´s imagination, the man was innocent."

"Just what I feared" they didn´t spoke more. The younger Tsunade looked at the flames. She… and Uchiha? Well, part Uchiha. Some of their blood was running through her veins. The Sharingan, they said it was a very useful weapon and her older self just confirmed it. She smiled, from now on she will learn the other part of her heritage, she decided.


	7. Chapter 7

Asura sent a warming glare to Shintani-san, who quickly ran away towards his friends. In the few weeks that passed since the incident the two brothers have gotten close to each other and the younger one declared himself the elder´s bodyguard. For Indra it was a bit annoying, but he was happy. The abuse stopped, something that hasn´t happened before. And he was sleeping better as his brother practically moved to his room. Hagoromo, for his part, was amazed and worried. Suddenly his sons were best friends, there was no tension between them and apparently some people that were friends with Asura before now were in his black list.

"What happened?" he asked to his youngest son one day during dinner, while Indra was trying to put some calories on his body. For some time the teen didn´t eat the amount of food that was healthy, worrying his father about his health, but now he was trying to raise his ration. "Indra… the same question to you."

"Everything is alright" answered the older.

"But, nii-san, we should…"

"Everything is alright" he cut his brother, sending him a warming look that softened quickly. It was obvious that he was lying and the Rikkudo Sennin could tell that.

"You can tell me anything, you know?" he eyed each of them. One revolved in discomfort, as if he was really struggling against his will not to tell their father and the other glaring at his food as if it was the cause of all his wrongs. "Both of you"

"There is nothing to tell, father" they continue eating in silence. Once they were finished, the boys left the area and Hagoromo hid his chakra to follow them. In the middle of the way, he caught a conversation he didn´t like at all.

"… we should tell him, father can cut it for good" Asura was the one talking, trying to convince his brother to open his hearth to the eldest Ootsutsuki.

"He won´t believe us" answered Indra as if it was a fact. The father felt a little bit insulted, of course he believed in his sons! Maybe a little bit more in Asura than in Indra but that didn´t give him the right to talk like that.

"How are you so sure?"

"Believe me, otouto" since when did Indra talk to his brother like that? He didn´t even acknowledge Asura in his old life! "He believed his little followers more than us. And I can tell that because the first few times it happened I tried to tell him… he didn´t believe me and the punishment I got for talking…" he shuddered. "I just don´t want to be disappointed again."

"What?" the sage asked to himself as soon as he heard those words. When had he been neglectful with his family? Why did his own spawn think so little of him. Then again, maybe there were some little truths he didn´t believe. "You are a bully and an abusive, Indra, how can I trust you?"

For other part, Shintani reunited with the gang that always abused the least favorite son of the clan head. They were very nervous, they have never been this long without their whore and it was affecting them. Takashi was there too, trying to find out what they were planning and then warn Hagoromo. Maybe like that this could finally be over and he, even if he was killed by a very enraged sage, would feel less guilt.

"I propose we talk to Hagoromo first" said Yami, the leader of the group.

"Oh? And what exactly is what you are going to tell him?" asked another member, skeptic. "That we raped and mistreat his son for years?"

"No, we can… modify the history a little, so it can benefit us more" he smiled in a wicked way. "And not everything have to be a lie, we can make it more believable by saying Indra have problems with drugs."

"He hasn´t smoked in weeks, since Asura was there for him" commented Takashi, who has against the wall. Immediately after finding out the youngest Ootsutsuki´s discovery, he decided he was going to spill the truth to the Sennin, even if that costs his head and more, the chance of winning Asura´s love.

"It doesn´t matter, we can still prove it showing him the opium smoking machine he hasn´t thrown away" the bastard eyed him. "Besides… we can tell him Asura is being influenced by his brother, so the Lord will seal his chakra. Just think about it, we will have another whore just as beautiful, but more pure…"

"What are you saying?"

"I can already taste it. Can´t you see it? Yami, the man that stole the innocence of Rikkudo Sennin´s two sons…" he laughed and the others reciprocate.

"Don´t you dare! I won´t let you lay a finger on Asura-sama!" yelled one.

"Come on, Takashi" the leader rested importance to the issue. "I will let you have him once I finished with him."

"I don´t want that… I will not let you do anything to him! Let alone something so dirty" he got up and got to the door. "That´s it, I´m telling Hagoromo-sama what you have done and what you are planning. This way you will be stopped."

"Are you sure? Remember that you have done the same to…"

"I don´t care anymore. Maybe I will lose my head, but I won´t let you continue abusing someone just for your sick enjoyment"

"Oh, really? Well, then we should avoid that" he cracked his knuckles and all his friends got up. He tried to fight them, but he ended up beaten and thrown into a tiny cell nobody used since the time of Kaguya. The man tried to escape with all his strength… it was useless. He tried to scream for help… another useless thing.

-In another time-

"This is getting to nowhere" commented Sasuke, sitting down in Orochimaru´s lair. For sometime now the Sannin have been sick and only allowed Kabuto to see him. That means there was no training for the Uchiha, who was inpatient. He came here to learn how to defeat his brother, not to deal with some old man´s sickness. Suddenly, Yakushi came out of the room with a frown and the raven rushed to his side to ask him about his teacher´s health. "Is he recovering yet?"

"No, but… we are making progress" that was the only thing he could say. The first time he came to his sensei about the illness, he thought the man was delusional, but now… let´s just say that when he joined the snake after he was forced to kill his mother was to help the guy through pregnancy and birth. Come on… he is a man! But after some exams and check ups he could tell Orochimaru was indeed expecting a baby. And that brought serious complications to his health. "I will tell you when he is cured."

"I want you to tell me now! What is so bad that he can´t train me?! I need to get stronger to defeat Itachi!"

"Throwing a tantrum is not going to help"

"What have you said?!"

"Nothing" answered the medic and sighed. He have already dealt with the snake´s mood swings all morning while he did the exam and have no intension of dealing with the Uchiha´s too.

"It´s been already three months! What the hell does he has?!"

"You better don´t know" and he retired before Sasuke could come up with a very creative string of curses. The youngster huhned, leaving for the training grounds. If Orochimaru wasn´t helping him, then he had some work to do. He got to the place, full with trees and tried his new chidori. Then he felt something…

"I´m not stupid, I know you are there" he said, eyeing with the Sharingan the strange chakra he felt. He was surprised when he saw an identical pair of eyes staring at him, then morphing into the Mangekyo… but not Itachi´s Mangekyo. It was more like a flower than a shurikan. Where there more Uchihas he didn´t knew about? "Who are you?"

"So you could see through my illusion, interesting" a girl a little bit older than him got down from a branch. He opened his eyes even more.

"I… Itachi?"

"No, but close"

"WHO are you?!"

"I´m Itachi´s daughter, Tsubaki" this threw Sasuke out of balance. His brother… had a daughter? Let alone one older than himself? That was impossible, the older Uchiha must have been six or seven when she was born. She smiled "I think you are surprised and don´t want to believe me. Well, I will only tell you that there is nothing a time travel jutsu couldn´t fix, specially the death of a person"

"Time travel jutsu? That is…" the girl looked so much like Itachi, it made sense she was his daughter. And that kind of jutsu was the only way for her to be here. Then this Tsubaki must be a baby or just a fetus in Itachi´s poor girlfriend´s womb in this time… but then again, why would his brother have kids? He exterminate his own clan, why revive it? "You are…"

"I knew you wouldn´t have the brain to understand it… uncle" Sasuke frowned. His brother´s daughter or not, he didn´t want to be called like that by the child of the man that killed his family, less to be called an idiot. He quickly moved and put his blade on Tsubaki´s throat.

"Too bad you came here… niece" he smiled in a wicked way. "You did this to save Itachi, no? To not be alone in the world" he laughed. "It´s so good to know I´m going to kill him some day… but first why not make him feel what I felt? Why not kill something important for him? Namely… his only and precious heiress."

"You are…" she dispelled her genjutsu and appeared behind him with a kunai. "too sloppy to kill me. Anyway, I´m just here to tell you to thank Orochimaru for letting my sister steal his jutsu. It has been such an important piece of our plan…"

"Wait, steal a jutsu? Your sister? Wait!"

"We are deeply grateful" and she left. Sasuke went of a fit and dashed to his sensei´s room, opening the door so hard that it was taken out of it´s hinges. "Orochimaru! What was that about a jutsu you let Itachi´s daughter have?!"

"So… it was Itachi´s daughter, eh?" said the snake, paler than usual and laying almost flat on the bed. Pregnancy was not making wonders to him, he had a bad case of morning sickness and an even worse case of weakness. It only took all to make him decide that pregnancy at his age was simply a bad idea. Even like that he wasn´t going to give up. "I was wondering who was the young girl that left me in this condition…"

"Wait, so your sickness is causes by injuries on a fight with her?" he smiled. "Really, Orochimaru? You are losing your touch after all"

"I won´t say it like that, it just was… that she discovered something about me that should have been kept secret"

"Which one was the jutsu she took?"

"Edo Tensei, unfortunately. But…" he made some gagging noises. "I still wonder why do they need that jutsu"

"Hum…"

-In another place-

Kazumi was searching for a grave in particular, remembering her sister´s words before she left the lair:

"If you dare to fail and bring that menace back to life I´m going to kill you!"

Particularly she didn´t want to deal with Sorato either. He would make things worst, after all he had a secret hate for the Uchihas. She looked at the graves once she arrived and investigate them. The oldest should be Izuna´s, but just to be sure she compared the sizes of the two mounds. Yes, it was definitely the shortest too. She quickly bent down and picked up some dirt from the grave, removing it until she found the bones. Then she made the jutsu.

"Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!" in front of her Izuna was materialized. He looked a bit disoriented for a few seconds, then he finally land his eyes on her.

"Are you the one that brought me back to life?" he asked.

"I need your help" the swordsman replied seriously. "My mother is from the same clan as yours and is very sick. Some sort of respiratory disease…"

"Wait, his respiratory system has been weak since he or she was young?"

"I don´t know, why?"

"Because there is a deathly illness running down in the Uchiha clan" he frowned. "It´s genetic, one has to be born with it. It begins as weakness and develops into respiratory deficiency… let´s just say the system itself degenerates. Usually it´s not diagnosed as our clan didn´t want to show any weakness, but it´s there…"

"Degenerative…" she trembled in fear. "Do you know how to threat it? Or at least how to stop it´s progress?"

"I´ve never seen it before" admitted the medic. "My mother told me about it, apparently it was the cause of death of one of his older brothers… as the sickness developed he was unable to stand the battle and was an easy prey. He tried to make then do diagnose since then but the clan never listened to him… I wonder if there is something to do."

"You mean you can´t…"

"I couldn´t say until I see the patient, but… your mother is probably going to need special therapy for the rest of his live"

"If he is save then I don´t mind, I will drag him every date to the doctor if needed" Izuna smiled at her. In the inside he didn´t feel that confident. Yes, probably he could stop the damage in the tissue, but he doubted there was another medical ninja good enough to deliver the treatment. If he wasn´t there then…

-In another time-

Hagoromo was looking in disappointment at his youngest after receiving a very serious report of Yami and his friends. Asura and Indra, that was there for moral support, were trying to say something, but weren´t listened by their father.

"This is inexcusable!" yelled the Sage, stopping both of his sons. "Bullying, both of you… I really expect something better from you, Asura."

"Father, listen to me, they are…"

"No more words!" he cut the young Ootsutsuki. "Doing drugs… what the hell were you thinking?! You have anything you want, why to hurt yourselves?!"

"Father, please!" cut in the oldest. "Asura didn´t have anything to do with that! It was my fault! I was the one smoking opium, he never touched it! And I was the one doing the… bullying too" blamed himself the Sharingan user. "Don´t punish Asura, punish me…"

"Even if you are the one to blame I have some testimonies of your brother doing the same as you" The Rikkudo Sennin shook his head. "Asura, come to me, I´m going to bind your chakra just like I did to your brother until you learn the lesson."

"NO! PLEASE!" exploded the older brother. "I did it! It was me! Please, PLEASE, DON´T DO THIS! DON´T DO THIS TO HIM!"

"You brought this on yourselves" were his last words before he did the jutsu and sealed his son´s chakra. Indra immediately went on a sobbing fit, how they were now going to protect themselves. Asura sent him a calming glance, even if he made himself the same question. In his corner, Yami smiled. Soon he will taste the innocent Asura and was going to be famous for initiating both sons of the Rikkudo Sennin. Life was indeed sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

Something was definitely wrong with his brother, Tobirama thought while he was walking towards the Hokage Tower. It was not as if Hashirama liked doing paperwork before, but at least he did it and receive the important guests. Now… he spent all his day in Rikkudo Sennin´s knows where. Well, he guess the idiot have too much things in his mind now, beginning with his wife. He shuddered when he remembered the incident. That princess… when he first met her he didn´t think she was capable of something like that, but now… he was starting to think his parents mess it up somewhere promising there sweet first born to that bitch.

"Oh, Senju-sama…" the diplomat in turn got up from his chair and the albino bowed, greeting him with respect. The man asked about his brother and he answered they were having some difficulties in the clan for the time being, but they were nothing to worry about. The man nodded, proceeding to talk. The Senju inwardly sighed, since the problem with Mito begin he was stuck doing the Hokage´s work. It wasn´t as if he was against helping his aniya in such a situation, but this was his responsibility! "That´s all"

"I will make sure that you have the escort you paid for, but the size of your company will make it more difficult, I suggest you to reduce it if you don´t want to pay extra."

"I think you won´t have much problems…"

"The squad of jounin could be enough if you are not ambushed by shinobi. And by the things I see in your request, your rival surely has the money and motives to buy help from other villages. So if you don´t mind…" they argued for some hours until the idiotic civilian finally accepted to pay for some extra protection in case other ninja showed up. "Mendokusei" he said after his guest left, Nara style. "I didn´t know this was going to be so difficult"

"Tobirama-san?" asked Tokka, entering to the room. "I have been watching Mito-hime as you requested. Apparently she isn´t a bit guilty about trying to kill Maki-chan…"

"I never hoped she was"

"But there is one thing… since her father stayed in the village with her, for moral support according to him, they have been acting strange, more the Hokage. As if they know something we don't and are planning of taking advantage of that…"

"Why haven´t you found out what yet?"

"I´m sorry, but the Uzumaki´s natural sensing abilities are a bit hard to evade. Every time we are close to catch them, they sneak through our fingers"

"Then we should take other actions" he raised from his desk. "My brother… I think Hashirama aniya is keeping a lot of secrets from me and I don´t like it. Once I find him…"

"And what if you don´t like what you find?" asked the female Senju seriously. He raised his eyebrow, quietly questioning her. "Huh… we did caught something in a conversation between Uzumaki-sama and Mito-hime."

"What is it?"

"They said something about Hashirama-niisan having a lover and that said lover was pregnant. According to Mito-hime this is the reason he wants to get rid of her, his legitimate wife" she frowned. "I´m not really inclined to believe something like that, but a lot of men in the clan indeed has lovers and illegitimate children in expenses of their wives, more if they were subjected to an arranged marriage."

"Yes, indeed…" he remembered his father and all the whores he had. His poor mother learned to ignore that and used her children to do so. It was a bad idea, because once Itama died she ended up killing herself. "But my brother…"

"Well, if that happened it´s up to him how to react. Most men would leave the woman with a few bucks so she doesn´t talk."

"I´m going to talk to him about that… and if it´s true I´m going to make him do the right thing" he promised and got up. He closed his eyes, using his sensing skills to try and find his brother. He found the idiot coming out of the Uchiha compound. He frowned, why was he there in the first place? He dashed towards him and…

"Otouto, I was just going to call you" smiled Hashirama, making his brother forget for a few seconds that he was supposed to scold him and interrogate him about why he was with the cursed bunch of the village.

"Aniya, I wanted to talk you about…"

"Yes, but not now" retorted him. They went back to the Tower, where the elder sat down on his chair. The albino was about to ask him again when he called a chuunin. "Please bring me Uzumaki-sama and Mito-hime"

"Why are you calling them?" the younger Senju was surprised.

"You will see" begin Hashirama once the equally confused redheads and the stoic albino. "A few nights ago I detected someone sneaking on the village, specifically the Uchiha compound walls. I talked to Madara about it and he said his men haven´t seen anything. We stayed there late and now we have both seen the same. An unknown individual got into Konoha and attacked one of the guards…"

"I bet the bastard accused the Senju clan for that" growled the albino.

"He didn´t. I followed the man… or whatever it was, because it can melt in the ground and other solid surfaces" he rolled his eyes. "The thing is that when we found it, it was… errrr… devouring the guard´s body"

"Devouring?"

"Literally eating it. And that wasn´t everything" he showed a drawing that was in the archive too. It made his wife run to the bathroom to vomit. The Shodaime looked at the door, not even in the slightest interested, and then continued. "It escaped and we called the forensics team. They discovered more human rests. The first one they identified belonged to Uzumaki Tokusa…"

"What?!"

"I think the killer was targeting the Uchiha clan"

"Not at all. From some simple chakra tests, the team found out that from the twelve first bodies to be discovered, four were Uchiha, four were Senju, three were Hyuuga and the Uzumaki was the last. They concluded their favorite dishes are Senju and Uchiha for equal."

"You have to be kidding me!" Tobirama got up, feeling like putting his hands around someone´s neck. "We have to do something…"

"That´s why I called you here… apart to make a deal with Hyuuga Hideyoshi"

"What happened with Hyuuga Hideyoshi?"

"Oh, one of his clan member´s from forensics gave him the information and he ran to the Uchiha compound to scream at me. Just ask Madara, he was there, laughing when he did"

"That sounds like him…"

"But he was right on something, we can´t let this happen again" Hashirama put a serious face, something strange for him. "I´m assigning my best sensors to search for it and destroy it. No prisoners. And since you and my wife are the best… I reluctantly am letting you go."

"I can take care of myself… and will take care of her"

"I will send some of my strongest men to guard my daughter while she works" offered the Uzumaki head, glaring at his son in law. He knew what he was thinking, it could be very well a plan to get rid of his daughter in favor of that Uchiha demon.

"If you want… but I will warn you that Hyuuga-sama is doing that too. And the bigger the party is, the more noticeable it will be" he turned to see his brother. "Can I trust you to command this mission?"

"I will make sure the target is eliminated"

"Oh, I forgot, he gave us his name" the Hokage suddenly said. "It´s Zetsu"

-In another time-

When both Tsunades returned to Konoha, one of them was different. The teen blond, for the first time, said no when her mother asked her to help taking care of Mito. They had a fight, but in the end she won and stayed with Nawaki. She used some free time when her little brother was sleeping to take stroll to the Uchiha compound. She tried to see the training of the children her age, in hopes to activate her doujutsu before her older self, but…

"It´s not use" a voice spoke to her from behind. The older blond was there, staring at the wall of the training grounds. "Mito put a seal on your eyes, you will never activate them if you don´t remove it first"

"Who removed yours?"

"I… sort of know an Uzumaki in the future that made me the favor and an Uchiha who helped me to achieve this" she sighed. "I never knew why I did it, it´s too late to save the people I lost… but it´s not too late now. I can teach you"

"Will it change something for you?"

"Maybe not, but for you and Nawaki… I think I can do this. And mom too, just… don´t tell her what I told you about her real parentage, she will break if she knows who was her real mother"

"Why?"

"Just don´t" the teen princess was not so sure. Maki needed to have some freedom from the abusive redhead and believing she was he mother she could never bound with, there was no way this was happening. She could even accomplish being a high ranking kunoichi if she stopped listening to that pitiful excuse of a woman. "Look, mother knows what she is doing and telling her the truth could be disastrous."

"Again, why?"

"Because… there was an incident, okay? Oji-sama told me that once when mother was young there was a fire provoked by that… let me end before you talk! Well, she almost die if it wasn´t for her mother, who entered to save her. When she was taken out, Mito started badmouthing her savior, saying that it was him who started the fire. Mother didn´t talk and quickly adjusted to her version, so she would love her. What do you think she is going to feel like when she find out she betrayed her own mother?"

"I… understand" the teen said. "But if that bitch does one more humiliating thing to her, I´m ratting her out. Clear?"

"Clear"

While this was happening Orochimaru was walking behind a very cheerful albino boy, who was literally savoring his last minutes of freedom. Jiraiya was running with him, showing him the old village before he has to return to the noisy city he was raised in. The worried father followed them, not trusting Jiraiya in any of his ages to be alone with a kid. He was so busy doing this that didn´t notice the presence of his sensei.

"They grew up so fast, no?" said Sarutobi, making his student sigh. "I heard he found younger you boring and melancholic. I guess you stopped being like that when Mitsuki was born, he appears to be a good kid and a wonderful shinobi…"

"Yes, he is"

"Jiraiya must be very proud of him in your time… wherever he is" the snake jumped out of his skin and looked at his sensei in fake confusion. "Don´t try to fool me, boy, I know you enough to be your parent. So… you and Jiraiya made a child, eh?"

"It… it was not intentional, just the result of a very drunken one night stand, and he never knew Mitsuki" he tried to excuse himself. "We went to a bar that night, to celebrate something. Tsunade convinced us to do drinking contest… I don´t remember much after the third bottle and I don´t think Jiraiya did either… I escaped as soon as I woke up and, for the love of the Sage, I swore out of drinking that day"

"If it was like that, why is Mitsuki so young?"

"I… you are going to say it was bad of my part, but try to understand me" Hiruzen nodded. "When I started to feel the first symptoms, I decided I was not ready to be a mother, a single one less, but I didn´t want to kill my baby either, so I… used a lab procedure to take him out of my body and preserve him until I deemed it was okay. When peace finally came, I thought why not and had him."

"Pretty messed up" the future Hokage said. "Well, at least you gave him a better life than the one I had"

"Hum…"

-Back in the past-

Tokka jumped from roof to roof, ready to fulfill her duty. Tobirama, before he was sent to the mission, talked to her and gave her the task of finding out what his brother has been doing. She followed Hashirama around the village until he sneaked into the Uchiha compound. He got to Madara´s house. When she arrived at the place, she saw Maki playing on a room. So this was the big secret? What was Hashirama even thinking?! Putting his child under the care of the village´s psychopath… the little girl ran to the garden and started picking flowers. The Uchiha followed.

"Maki, please, get inside, you are going to catch a cold in there" he said, something that surprised the Senju. She was sure the raven hasn´t noticed her and the Hokage was not on sight, so why was he acting so nice to the girl?

"I´m fine! I just want to pick some flowers for Rika-chan!" yelled the girl.

"Sweetie, I…" suddenly Madara grabbed his head. The next thing Tokka knew, the clan head was on the floor. She was so shocked that she even missed what the little girl screamed when she ran to his side, shaking him like crazy. The kunoichi snapped out of it and in a second she was next to the fallen shinobi, using her little knowledge of healing jutsu to scan his body for injuries. Maki got to her side, some tears in her eyes.

"Go find your daddy, I will make sure he is okay" she nodded and ran. The Senju moved her hands until she reached the man´s middle… "Oh my God" she muttered to herself. Hashirama arrived in that moment. He used his ninjutsu and, once he realized there was nothing wrong with his lover, he carried him to his bed, with his cousin on his toes. Once he was tucked in he turned around to face her. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Indeed, I have" his daughter tugged on his pants and he looked at her. Tokka, nodded, deciding that she could wait a few seconds. "Dearie, I want you to stay with your mom, okay? Make sure he is okay when he waked up" the girl nodded. "Let´s talk on the kitchen" once they were both at down, he started with the history. The woman heard attentive until he ended. "Now you can start yelling at me"

"I´m not going to yell at you" stated Tokka. "Except for being an idiot! When were you going to tell me?! Or Tobirama nii-san?! He is your brother, he has a right to know! And that Mito woman… NOW I know why you want to get rid of her" she looked at the door, worriedly. "What´s happening to him?"

"He is being having some dizzy spells, but there is nothing to worry about. They are just caused because he is too stubborn to admit he needs extra sleep in the mornings and gets up at the same our as ever" Hashirama frowned. "I have been watching him, but between my neglected duties, the future baby and Maki…"

"That why I told you, you need help" she crossed her arms. "Why don´t you call Tobi back and explain this to him? I know he will help"

"Errrrrr… well… you know Tobi and his opinion on the Uchiha" the glared at him. "Don´t confuse it, Tokka-san, when he comes back I´m going to tell him everything… after preparing him, but for the meantime, can you help me?"

"You don´t need to ask" she smiled, then frowned. "But once he comes back you have to tell him!"

"Okay…"


	9. Chapter 9

"I´m sorry…" apologized Indra for the… God only knows how many times. He was down since his father´s decision to bind his brother´s chakra, blaming himself for something he didn´t have control of. Said brother was at the same time trying to calm him down. It was not that bad, once you look at it.

"Don´t worry, it´s okay. See?" he made an imitation of a muscled man. "No problem"

"You don´t see it, no? They will come after you as they did with me" the short haired man sighed. After their conversation with their father his older brother has broken down crying and ran away at top of speed. He followed him, very scared and hugged the man, trying to calm him down. Unfortunately, it took hours. Still after that much effort, the long haired male still sobbed from time to time. "I don´t want them hurting you"

"They won´t hurt me. And I don´t need chakra to defeat them! Just see me fighting them!"

"You sure?" a voice sounded from some place near them and immediately they were dragged inside by strong arms. Inside the room were Yami and his friends, grinning, already savoring the body of the oldest and the innocence of the youngest. "Guys, you have been so mean to us, specially you, Indra-chan… why don´t you keep us company?"

"I told you so" said the long haired brother, trying to shake his attackers away from him. He has already got over the age where he would let those bastards do whatever they want with him and have no desire to return to it… or drag his brother with him.

"Damn"

-In another place-

Hagoromo needed a little bit of peace, so he walked towards an area of his compound that wasn´t used since a long time ago. It was the dungeon. That place was creepy, the cells were too small and light deprived… they were his mother´s idea, when she was still queen. Thinking about his mother brought back the unsavory memory of Hana´s last words…

"He was in pain, screaming for you…" he shook his head. The female side of Obelisk was surely lying, trying to trick him to save her life.

"Hagoromo-sama?" asked a voice and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Then he noticed Takeshi there, inside of one cell.

"What are you doing here, boy?" he asked, opening the door. He got out in a hurry and dragged the Sage with him, not caring if he was his superior. "What are you doing?!"

"Yami and his friends want to hurt your children" he explained.

"What?! That´s impossible, they are nice young men. If I was worried about them for something, it would be my children hurting them. Indra has dragged his brother down with him into the world of drugs and…"

"No, Hagoromo-sama, they lied to you" the other replied with so much sincerity that it was hard not to believe him. "They have been hurting Indra-sama since he was eight and… I did too" the old man´s eyes opened wide. "I´m sorry, I just… I don´t know what I was thinking and didn´t realize how much I was hurting your son until he broke down crying in his brother´s arms a night I was spying on them because Yami ordered it…"

"Takeshi… tell me exactly what did you do to my child"

"I… you can kill me later once I show you, but now we have to save Asura-sama or the same will happen to him" they speed up. The Ootsutsuki felt like his worst nightmare was becoming a reality and that, no matter what, Hana´s words were true.

"Did… Indra called for me when they were tormenting him?"

"When I was doing it he was completely silent… no, he was more like lifeless" this was an arrow directly to his hearth "But Yami told me once that he used to scream a lot, specially for you" Auch, more like a bullet. "In fact, he laughed about how he punished him for trying to tell you after the first time"

"I… understand" they both reached the light and tried to find the room where the children of the older one were with their attackers.

"There!" Takeshi pointed at Shintani, who was standing in front of a door.

"Shintani-san? Isn´t he a friend of Asura´s?"

"They broke down that friendship when Asura-sama found out he was helping his brother´s tormenters" explained the warrior and both ran towards the boy. He jumped out of his skin when he saw the Sage in person get closer to him.

"Ha… Hagoromo-sama! What are you doing here in such a beautiful day, you should be outside" he tried to distract his lord.

"Where are my sons, Shintani?" he asked directly.

"Your… your sons? I haven´t seen Indra-sama or Asura-sama…" he was shaking badly now, making the other two realize he was faking immediately.

"WHERE are my children?"

"Ha… Hagoromo-sama…"

"They are inside, no?" the Sage said, noticing his hand about to knock on the door. "Move aside or I will move you, boy" Shintani got out of the way. He didn´t touch the boys, so if he played his cards well he might get out of this alive.

"What…" his Rinnegan eyes opened wider than any other time in his life. There, lying on the floor, was Indra with two men grabbing his hands and a third impaling his cock inside of him, his legs covered in blood. And in the other side of the room was a half-naked Asura, with Yami between his legs, about to violate him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY CHILDREN?!" screamed the enraged Ootsutsuki, sending the offenders flying against the walls.

"Dad…" mumbled Indra, using his hand to close his kimono, hiding the bite marks the damn rapists left in his body. He fought exceptionally hard this time, not wanting for them to rape him again or do that to his brother. When he felt that member inside of him, he kept fighting at least to save Asura, calling his father in his mind. He knew that it was asking for a miracle, one that never occurred to him before, but at least he had to try… when Hagoromo opened the door he thought he was hallucinating, but then he felt the usually passive chakra became aggressive… the miracle finally happened.

"YOU SICK…" Hagoromo was about to crush them with his powers when he noticed an injured Indra dragging himself towards Asura. The oldest was surprised at not being able to walk, but he supposed that after so much time not having sex he was out of shape, not that he wanted to have it… the father sighed and walked towards his children. "Are you okay?"

"Do I seem okay, father?" the oldest was rude, but the old man deserved it. "Help me with otouto, he fainted when you arrived"

"Indra, we need to get you checked by a doctor…"

"I´m fine! I can resist this!" he exploded. He wasn´t really in the best emotional shape after what happened, so he was still trying to keep the pain at bay. "He needs the help, not me"

"Indra… okay. Let´s go" Hagoromo called the guards and then conducted his two sons into the oldest´ chambers. There he let them lie on the futons and called the medic. His family´s healer, Hiro-kun, arrived. He entered the room where the distressed teen and his unconscious brother were. After some hours, he got out with a worried face.

"Asura is fine, he just had the scare of his life and a few concussions" the man said, looking at his back. "Indra, on the other hand…"

"I saw what those bastards did to him, there is no need to repeat it"

"It´s worst than that, Hagoromo-sama" the medic frowned. "I have to give the boy a somniferous to check him and I found previous scars in his rectum, pretty old ones"

"What are you saying?"

"This is not the first time something like that happened to Indra. This began a lot of time ago, maybe before he was ready to even know what sex was" he looked in a pitiful way at the older teen. "I´ve heard him whimpering in his sleep, crying… He is really hurt"

"God, what have I done?" he asked to himself. Then something came to his mind, how did Hana knew? Or even worst, how could he be so blind? Indra, his Indra was hurt and he didn´t help him. Now… he could be hurt beyond repair and he didn´t want that. A memory of his old life assaulted him. Indra got pregnant at the age of seventeen in some mysterious way. The long haired teen wanted an abortion, but Hagoromo was against and he didn´t let him. He said that if he couldn´t control himself, then he should be responsible… now he knew it wasn´t Indra´s fault. "Is he…?"

"Expecting? No… but it could be too early to tell. If he is… we should consider an abortion" Hagoromo´s eyes went wide. "It´s not because I am against life, it´s for Indra!" he tried to explain himself. "Rape is not an easy thing to get over, he is going to need a lot of help and comprehension. A baby would only make things worst for his already fragile psique, he could even hate his own child."

"But…"

"Or he could just slit his wrists because of the mental instability a pregnancy causes" the medic practically hissed. "But maybe we would not need to take this nasty actions, so… I will be back periodically. Please take care of the both, specially of Indra-sama. Remember, the experience he went through is horrible and it lasted for years. It will leave some side effects, so try to be understandably"

"Okay" the doctor left the room. Hagoromo closed the door and put a seal in the door. After Shintani´s betrayal, he didn´t trust anyone with his children. And the damn monsters that stole his precious oldest son´s innocence… he didn´t know what he would do.

-In another time-

"You are here again" said Obito, taking out his mask. Tsubaki smiled at him before begin her warming ups. "Whatever you and your sister are planning…"

"Oh, we aren´t planning something, that´s just your imagination" she moved her hands, making seals at fast speed and releasing a Katon the size of Obito himself. "The thing is, we know more about the future than you and are offering you some… advisement."

"You only said you know something about Madara that I didn´t" the older Uchiha crossed his arms.

"Of course, the truths came to light in the end" her eyes shone. "Did he ever told you that he lost three sons in the hands of Konoha?"

"Three… he had children?"

"Yes, he was a mother, just like you" the masked ninja almost jumped. This girl was so frightening sometimes. But the shadow of Madara wasn´t going to be scared so easily. "You know, in the future I had the pleasure of meeting their Edo Tenseis and they told me someone sent them to Konoha to die, someone they trusted…"

"Someone…" a dark thought came to his mind. The only person Madara´s children could ever trust that wasn´t their mother was… no, it couldn´t be. He was the Uchiha´s Will, why would it want to see his sons dead?

"Well, I don´t really trust them, so it´s only speculations" she jumped into the ring. "A spar?"

"No, I think I will pass" Obito put on is mask and quickly went to the place in the base where they keep Madara´s things. He rummaged in the box and found some old and possibly cheap photos of the former clan head with some boys. The oldest was a brunette and has an air that made him remember the man, the second one was Madara´s splitting image and the third… he didn´t know. Then something alerted him.

"Soon, Mother, soon" it was his lover´s voice, whispering to the Gedou Masou. "Everything is going according to our plan, Obito is just as much of an idiot as Madara was. He even believes that I love him!" some strange sensation invaded the Uchiha, chilling his blood in his veins. "Yes, Mother, your revival is prepared and all the chakra will be yours"

"All the…" the dark haired shinobi covered his mouth before the plant man could see or sense him. He wasn´t sure if it worked, but he only have one think on his mind… HE HAS TO GET HIM AND RIN THE HELL OUT OF HERE! He dashed towards his room.

"Mama? What´s happening? It´s not the night" said a confused kid. His mother usually only appeared in front of him to wake him up in the early morning and to put him to bed. Obito didn´t speak and picked his son up. He grabbed a few basic ninja equipment and flee of the base through his Mangekyo.

"Mama! What´s happening?! Why are we leaving daddy?!" Rin asked. Inside his head, in reality he was glad that his father was being left behind. The plant man was scary and mean, he always made him feel uneasy…

"We are leaving, sweetie… and never coming back" answered the Uchiha, petting his hair. "I´m sorry that you are never seeing your father again, but…"

"Yupie! It´s going to be just mama and me now!"

"Rin…" the boy was so much like himself when he was younger, so happy, so full of live… then it struck him. He was alone now. Without a partner, without a goal (because he was definitely not letting that ass use him to revive his dead mother as he did with Madara), without money, hell, he didn´t even have a house. How he was going to raise a child like that? And the option of going back to Konoha was less than appealing.

"We are going to be okay, mama" said the boy, noticing his discomfort and reassuring him. "Everything will turn up fine"

"Yes, sweetie, I´m sure everything will"

-In Konoha-

Tsunade was looking into the horizon and suddenly saw Jiraiya arrive well ahead of planned. She went to the gate to receive the blond teen and the white haired pervert. The same pervert hugged her, being friendlier than she liked. He received a punch square in the head for trying omething funny and they were immediately conducted into the Hokage´s office.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did you finish his training earlier?"

"I wish" answered Jiraiya. "The thing is I was making some researches in a village" a vein formed in the woman´s forehead. "Hey, I live out of those books, you know" she let him continue. "When I saw this raven… she was not very busty, but those curves…" the desk creaked. "Well, she was hiding her assets well in the mist and looked at me with those eyes, the Sharingan"

"Sharingan? It´s impossible…"

"But she did and then she said that she was bringing some information for me, but first I have to know the Akatsuki was about to move" Tsunade´s face turned serious. "That soon there was going to be an attack in Suna, an attempt to capture the Kazekage and extract his Bijuu…"

"What?! Why didn´t you say that first, Ero-Sennin! I have to go help Gaara!" begin Naruto, but a hit on the head shut him up.

"Shut up and listen!" he instructed. "I don´t know who she was, but she said that this…" he handed her document. "will help you out" the Godaime extended the paper in front of her. "What …?"

"This is…" her eye slit up. It was a list of all the Akatsuki members, powers, history, targets and personal information… everything that was needed to at least protect themselves from them. "Call the Nara Shikaku, I have some work for him."


	10. Chapter 10

"You don´t have to order that woman to be around me every second, you know" said Madara, crossing his arms. "I can take care of myself!"

"Yes, but… you aren´t as strong as always" tried to make him understand Hashirama, but his lover was behaving like a stubborn child. Now he did see who was responsible for Byakuya´s storm of a temper. The raven was trying to argue when Maki entered to the room, sleepy from her nap and sneezed a bit. Her mother went into a fit, asking her if she was alright and demanding for her father to check her up. After the medical examination finished, the Hokage finally was able to calm his distressed partner. "She just got a little cold, there is nothing to worry about"

"Thank God…"

"Why did you get so upset because of a cough?"

"Well… it´s kind of a secret, but…" Madara was not sure if he should tell, but he was the father of his children, so he has a right to know. "Okay, in the Uchiha clan there is a disease that degenerates the respiratory system over time and causes death. My brother Haruka died because of that, he was sent to battle and couldn´t fend for himself while drowning in…"

"It´s okay" he patted the other´s back. "It´s going to be okay. I haven´t seen many sick Uchihas, so it must not be a dominant trait. And with my Senju genes our children will be alright" the brunette caressed the other´s belly, that was starting to show. "Everything is going to be alright."

"What if it isn´t?"

"Believe me, they are okay" they sat down. "And don´t stress yourself, you need to stay calm for this little one to be good."

"Yes, but…"

"I´m going to make some tea and Tokka left us some dinner…"

"I´m tired of those woman´s meals" said the Uchiha. Last time his lover´s cousin made him something to eat, the food was disgusting to say in one way. According to her, it was recipe her mother taught to her and was supposed to be special for pregnant women, very healthy… after eating it he began to wonder if the nutrient value made up for the flavor, because he was sure no sane person will eat that if they could avoid it.

"Come on, it can´t be that bad" the Senju spend a whole hour after dinner dry heaving. "Okay, that was awful, why did she cooked that?"

"Well, according to the matriarchs in your clan, there are some foods that had be eaten when expecting… As if pregnancy and labor wasn´t enough torment."

"You consider it a torment?"

"Try to go through hours of excruciating pain, one that you can´t stop no matter what and then having a baby passing through a very little channel between your legs, so little that you feel like you are splitting in two" he gave the other a nasty glare. "The outcome is the only good part"

"Yes, she is beautiful and this…" he caressed the tiny belly again "will be strong"

"You still think it´s going to be a boy?"

"Yep! And his name will be Byakuya!"

"Byakuya? I don´t know, I kind of like to decide my children´s names the moment they are born" he put a hand on his belly.

"I think you are going to like it"

"And talking about white things, where is that bastard brother of yours?" the raven took a bite of the chocolate ice cream his lover prepared him. "Where did you sent him?"

"Remember the creature that attacked you some months ago?"

"How could I forget it?"

"I sent him and the redhead of hell after it"

-In another place-

"I can´t believe it" said Tobirama. Months chasing that Zetsu thing across the shinobi countries and his lair was actually so close to Konoha… Mito and the other members of his team, besides him, were eyeing the place in suspicious. "He is here"

"We should get inside and beat him already" the princess was eager to return, because, hell, who knew what her husband was doing with that Uchiha whore? She was certain they weren´t just setting up the nursery for their new little monster. "Let´s go"

"Wait, Mito…"

"Look, Tobirama" she said in an authoritative tone. "I want to go back and I´m sure they do too" she signaled the men in their team. "But we couldn´t until this mission is over, so with the target on sight we should just finish it off"

"Mito, it isn´t…"

"It is going to be easy! Now go!" she showed the man out of her way and ran towards the entrance of the cave. The albino sighed and followed her along with his team, to protect her, but once inside, things started to get nasty. The black goo after many tries managed to unlock some white zetsus after stealing some of the two transmigrants DNA. They were very few, but still managed to make troubles and activate a trap to kill their attackers. Mito screamed and fled, leaving the others behind. She reached the cave´s entrance just in time for it to collapse. She thought the rest of her team was dead and went back to Konoha.

"What a woman" spat Tobirama, holding appearing with his injured team outside thanks to knife he prepared if there was need. "Now I know why Hashirama wants to get rid of her!"

"I agree with Hokage-sama"

"Yes, me too" each at their turn, the other shinobi agreed.

"Well, I will take this back to the council, I´m sure there is going to be a punishment for this" the angered albino took his knife out of the tree trunk. "Touch me again, I will take you back to Konoha to treat your injuries."

"Okay…"

-Meanwhile in the village-

Hashirama was walking from his lover´s home to the Hokage tower when a ball nearly collided with him. The skills of years of battling made him catch the flying object, that was easy enough. The difficult thing was to get rid of the Uchiha children that now were surrounding him. One of them let out a cough that alarmed him a little after what their clan leader have told him.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely.

"Yes" answered the child. "I just happen to have a little weak lungs. Healer says I will grow out of it soon!"

"Yes? let me see" he used his healing jutsu to scan his respiratory system and his eyes widened immediately. It was slight, but there were definitely signs of degeneration in the tissues.

"Taichi! What are you doing?!" a woman yelled near them. The kid´s parents were approaching. "Stop troubling Hokage-sama and…"

"Madam, you should take your son to the hospital immediately. He is really sick" he warned. The kid looked at his parents with confusion, but they didn´t say any other word and immediately rushed him to the hospital. There the healers from other clans took a look at him and diagnosed poor Taichi with a degenerative disease that without treatment will kill him in a few years. The Uchihas cannot believe those news.

"Is he on the Academy?" asked one of the medics. Hashirama, that stayed there just in case they need guidance, waited until the parents nodded. "You need to withdrawn him."

"What?!" asked the Hokage. He did that to help the kid, not to take something from him. "Why would he need to leave the Academy?"

"Because shinobi couldn´t have this kind of disease" the medic started. "It´s bound to incapacitate him on the battlefield, causing an early and unnecessary demise. Apart that he is going to need constant medical attention for all his life…"

"Incapacitate him in the battlefield?" asked the father, who was called Taiga. "Now that I remember, Tajima-sama got really angry at the council after the death of his eldest, Haruka-sama. He died because of a coughing fit in the battle, I was there" his eyes widened. "Don´t tell me… Madara-sama told you something, Hokage-sama?"

"No" he quickly answered.

"But you were at his home last night"

"Yes, we played poker" he threw the excuse. "But he didn´t tell me about the disease. I asked about his reunions with the clan council… they were making my brother paranoid… but he just answered that he was having a little bit of trouble form them, but he could sort this out on his own. And there was this time he freaked because one child of your clan had a coughing fit…"

"Maybe this was the problem" the doctor, who was a Senju, said. "From what I see there is a great possibility that this disease was hereditary. Then Tobirama-sama would be wrong too, Madara-sama wasn´t planning a coup, he was just arguing with the elders for hiding such a problem from the public."

"Doctor… how many of our clan members could be affected?" asked Taiga.

"I don´t know, I need to make a scan…" Taiga walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Anata…"

"Susume, stay here with our son and make sure he starts his treatment" the man sad with a cold voice. "I will talk with the others. It´s time for the elders to start telling the truth…"

-In the entrance, the next day-

"Here we are!" said Tobirama, satisfied. He let the other two shinobi in the care of hospital personnel and went to the Hokage Tower. There he found his brother rubbing his temples and looking towards the Uchiha compound. "What happened? Those bastards made a coup? Is Madara behind it like I told he will be?"

"What? No, they are angry… but at their elders" Hashirama made sour face and started explaining the current situation. "It´s been a pain"

"Indeed, but not for you" the albino crossed his arms. He didn´t like it when he was wrong, but it does make sense that Madara was fighting with his council over a problem like this, more if one of his brothers died because of it. "Let them solve it themselves"

"The problem that is currently making my head ache is that the doctors want me to remove the affected from the shinobi system."

"A wise choice"

"You don´t see it? I will ruin their lives!"

"Stop being melodramatic, you are saving them! They can´t be sent into the battlefield with an ailment like that!" he looked at the papers on his brother´s desk. "How many of them have this sickness?"

"It´s very rare, even between them. Out of the hundred or more Uchihas, only ten were found positive, three of them academy kids"

"They can´t continue" shook his head the younger Senju. "That will surely kill them"

"They want to become shinobi… and the Uchihas could react badly to that measure"

"I don´t think so" frowned his brother. Then something came to his mind. "By the way, how did the bastard reacted? And how did you find out if he didn´t tell you?"

"Well, finding it was easy when you see how much he freaked out when someone from his clan had a cough" Tobirama nodded. Yes, that would ring the alarm bells even in his idiotic brother´s mind. "And he was very pleased with the public release of the problem… but not with the consequences of it"

"I can imagine" what he was imagining in that moment was a freaking Madara, remembering Haruka drowning on the battlefield. "Talking about problems, I came bringing the solution to one: Mito"

"What about her?"

"I have something about her that could get her court martialed and divorced without losing the alliance we need with her home village"

"Do tell me"

-In another time-

Tsunade was seeing her younger self preparing herself for a mission. As she was still a genin, it was not a difficult mission, but it could get complicated. Older Orochimaru and Mitsuki weren´t going, as the older for some reason didn´t want his son close to Jiraiya and the youngest still had the scroll with the Twins jutsu, so they stayed with it as an excuse.

"I can´t believe him" she commented.

"Mitsuki is a great boy, we go along great! why didn´t Orochimaru let me near him?"

"Older Jiraiya w… is a bad example that peeks on girls on bathhouses and writes porno books that every kunoichi despises…"

"Okay, don´t give more information. Let´s go" Sarutobi ordered and they went away. Very soon into the assignment things started to get complicated for them. They were attacked by enemy ninja and quickly separated. The younger blond was surrounded by at least three jounins that were eager to kill the Shodaime´s granddaughter. The first one attacked… and it happened. Suddenly her eyes could see everything. It was very strange. She killed the man with ease. Hiruzen killed the last two men and ran by his student´s side.

"Oh, God" he said, recognizing the change.

"What is it… everything is so strange…"

"Tsunade-chan, please calm down" he patted her hair until her breathing got back to normal and her eyes too. Orochimaru and Jiraiya arrived at that moment, very worried and confused. "Tsunade just awoke Sharingan."

"But… wasn´t this supposed to happen much later?" asked the white haired child.

"Yes" answered the older version of her. "Time is changing, things are changing, for the best or the worst"

"If that´s happening…" the jounin´s expression turned serious. "You have to tell us everything, Tsunade"

"What are you talking about, sensei?"

"I have been investigating" he admitted. "I wanted, for Tsunade´s sake, to know the name of Hashirama-sama´s lover, but I found nothing about him being close to any kunoichi or civilian woman of the Uchiha clan. At first I thought it was because the woman wasn´t a great ninja or her abilities were too poor to keep her alive for much, but I found nothing." He sighed "I´m starting to think that I might be mistaken, that she was a powerful person and there might have been… problems with the Shodaime and the village."

"You wouldn´t believe me if I tell you…"

"Please" said the younger Tsunade. "I want to know the truth"

"Okay… but promise me you won´t tell anyone, specially the Hokage!" Hiruzen raised and eyebrow and tried to argue, but the woman was adamant. He finally promised and she answered the question. "It´s Uchiha Madara"

"No way!" answered the future Sandaime in a shock. They all looked at him and he proceeded to explain. "Madara was a man, it was impo…" he remembered the older Orochimaru and had to rethink his argument. "Madara tried to kill Lady Maki once…"

"According to who?"

"To Mito-hime… don´t tell me" me understood.

"Yes, SHE tried to kill my mother and then blamed him, who tried to save her"

"And why did he killed Lady Maki´s youn…" Hiruzen remembered Madara´s two sons that appeared right when Pochiri and Ahou disappeared. "They just moved with their mother and changed their names, no?"

"Yes… and I have to say that they weren´t bad people, they just got feed up with the hypocrisy and hate of the people. Hell, they even got angry at their father for not protecting them."

"What happened in the Valley of End?"

"Madara decided to leave along with his children… all of them. Hashirama wasn´t willing to renounce to the only child he was allowed to keep, even if he had to keep lying to her his whole life" she lowered her head. "Madara wasn´t going to leave his daughter without a fight so… it ended how it ended" a pause was made. "Can you believe it? That epic clash and it wasn´t about the village, it wasn´t about destruction, it was about a girl who didn´t knew her parents were trying to kill each other over her"

"Tsunade, is Madara really dead?"

"No, he is alive… somewhere, but he has lost nearly everything"

So what do you think? What should happen when Hashi tells Tobi? And with Madara´s future in the time Tsunade ended up? What should I write? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hagoromo was looking at the sky from outside his room, really depressed. Earlier in the day he has tried to talk to his children about the terrible experience. He made huge progresses in Asura´s case, but Indra… even if he was protected now, it was difficult for his oldest to forgive him. The teen keep closing up to the world, trying not to get hurt or disappointed again. The Sage himself tried to talk to him, to help him like the doctor said he needed to, but his long haired son just kept his door closed, making him sad. The only good thing was that, after three months, the doctor declared that Indra was not pregnant…

"I thought you might want to see me" a voice came to him. He looked behind him and noticed his twin brother there, walking towards him. "I took a night off my work as guardian of mother´s body to see you, nii-san. Now… what happened to you? You are never depressed."

"Hamura…"

"Yes? You know you can talk to me about anything"

"It´s about Indra…"

"Hum, what with him?"

"I´m a failure as a father!" finally let out the older, making the byakugan eyed man jump. "I though I was doing the right thing by sealing his chakra, but… it was not! Those… those… they used that to make horrible things to him! Now he is hurt beyond believe and couldn´t forgive me for not protecting him! And the worst thing is… Asura discovered before me and when he tried to help his brother they nearly did… did… THAT to him too!"

"Slow down, Hagoromo, what exactly did they do to Indra?" asked the inhabitant of the moon, sitting near his brother. The Sage mumbled something, but Hamura didn´t catch it. "Hum?" he did that again but the same happened. "Louder, nii-san"

"RAPE! Exactly how high do you want me to say it, Hamura? They used my seal… they used me to abuse my sons! They have been doing that to Indra for so long…"

"Wait, what?" now the white haired twin was angry. "No one does that to my family and escapes like nothing" his byakugan activated. "Where are those sons of a bitch? I´m going to kill them…"

"I have already set up their execution hour, Hamura" stopped him the older twin. "And Indra and Asura have to be there when I punish those… grrr… they deserve to know justice have been served"

"Okay, okay… I just wanted to give them a spoon of their own medicine, maybe show something up their asses…" Hamura said in a dreamy way. "Well, if it´s not the bastards, then what is troubling you?"

"Well, Asura told me that they have been doing that to Indra since he was eight and now he can´t forgive me for not protecting him" he sighed, lowering his head. "I can´t either, but at least I want to pick up the pieces and help him recover, but I the last three months he has been just holed up in his room. Asura is the only one that can enter…"

"I understand, he trusts Asura more than you" Hamura deduced. "I think you should… try a more indirect approach. Give him time to work out his feelings and try to get close to him slowly. You will see that he will open up to you when he notices that you are trying to make amends. Maybe he couldn´t forgive you immediately, but with time he might let you begin since zero"

"You think? He is very good at keeping grudges"

"Yeah, but you are as stubborn as he, so you should be fine" the sage lowered his head. "Hey, Hagoromo nii-san, don´t get depressed. He is a strong kid and you are good at cheering people up. I can assure you, everything will be okay. Just… help Indra to overcome what happened and take a better care of him this time"

"I´m not going to let him get out of my sight a minute"

"And I suppose he is forbidden of getting married too" joked the younger Ootsutsuki.

"That too"

"I was joking!"

"Well, I´m not"

"You are being overprotective now!"

"Like hell I´m going to give him away to other person for him or her to do whatever it wants with him. He has already has enough of THAT kind of relation."

"You are exaggerating, nii-san"

-In another time-

Obito was running away with Rin in his arms, trying to lose Konan. The origami mistress was sent by the Akatsuki to silence him, after revealing his true identity to the rest of the organization. It was strange that they didn´t sent Pein, considering who he was, but he has a young child with him that was definitely slowing him down. He used his Mangekyo again, getting him and Rin away from the female Akatsuki without really seeing where he was sent. Panting, he got to his feet and took the crying child on his arms… just to nearly collide with Kakashi Hatake the next second.

"Obito?" asked a wide eyed scarecrow.

"Bakakashi?" the Uchiha couldn´t contain himself, then cursed low at his mouth. They didn´t have much time to catch up, since the paper angel caught up to Obito that moment, interrupting the reunion and throwing more paper bombs at the Uchiha.

"That tunic… Akatsuki" Kakashi went into full shinobi mode. He wasn´t able to save his best friend once, he wasn´t letting some crazy ninja kill him in front of him again. He uncovered the Sharingan he got from that same Uchiha and went after him. he found Obito using his Sharingan to keep the bombs away and making himself untangible to escape her.

"Traitor… now you will pay!" Konan was about to throw one last attack, directly at Rin so Obito´s only choice would be to sacrifice himself for his son, but something attacked her from behind. She was able to dodge fatal injury, but she received enough damage from the Hatake´s chidori to make a retreat.

"Are you okay, Obito?" asked the worried Konoha shinobi, running to his friend´s side. "Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No, I´m alright…" he answered, getting up and revealing what he has been hiding. The kid stared at their savior with wide eyes, impressed by the way he managed to scared Konan away from there. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I´m fine" answered the kid, looking at the man over his mother´s shoulder. The white haired male was looking at him in amazement too. "Mama, who is him?"

"Hum… eh… well…" Obito was about disappearing with Kamui, but his former teammate put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, signaling that he was ready to follow him to another dimension if it was needed to drag him back to Konoha, where he think he would be safe. The Uchiha just sighed and give up. "This is Hatake Kakashi, an old friend of mine… as in when we were children" he turned to the white haired male. "Bakakashi, this is my son, O... Uchiha Rin"

"Hi, I´m Rin" greeted the young boy.

"Hi, Rin, I´m Kakashi" he eye smiled to the child, who smiled back.

"I like you! You are less threatening than my father…" Rin frowned. "Well, a Bijuu is less threatening than my dad…"

"Rin!" the mother scolded him.

"It´s true!" the child´s stomach groaned in that moment and he rubbed his belly. "Mama, I´m hungry, do you have something to eat?"

"…" Obito didn´t knew how to answer. He fled without any money or food, so he was unable to feed his child now. "Well…"

"Here" said Kakashi, taking out of his backpack a few riceballs and giving it to the kid, eye smiling. "I think you will like them"

"Thank you, Kakashi-san" Rin grabbed the meal and start eating while the older Uchiha sighed. He need to find some way to escape his former teammate, but a hand on his shoulder signaled him that the other was well aware of his intensions and wasn´t allowing that to happen again, so he should just give up.

"Now, why don´t we start walking? There is a long way back to Konoha…"

"What´s Konoha?" asked Rin curious.

"You don´t know what´s Konoha? Haven´t your mother told you about the place he grew up in?" the white haired jounin sent a glare in the direction of his childhood friend, who just shrugged. It wasn´t like he was planning to take Rin to that place, so… "Let me tell you a bit about it while we go…" then he turned to Obito. "Don´t even think about escaping, I will keep the child by me all the time, you and he are going."

"Don´t you understand I can´t return?" hissed he Uchiha in a low voice. "That´s the worst place I can end up in… except for Kirigakure."

"What happened with Kirigakure?"

"I… never mind"

-Back in the past-

Hagoromo entered to the dungeon. It was the night before the execution and he wanted to talk to Yami. He wanted to understand why did he have to do something as evil as that to his little boy. When he entered he noticed all the rapists were trembling and pleading for their lives, all of them except Yami and Takeshi, the later because he accepted that he deserved the punishment. The former…

"I knew you were coming, Hagoromo-sama" said the man, leaving his place in the dirty floor.

"I just want to know why? It´s obvious that you didn´t like Indra in that way and have many females that would want to lay with you, why did you have to make my little boy pass through that hell?"

"I don´t know, maybe because he was your son?" Yami laughed. "He was such a cutie too, young, powerful, innocent… to dominate a person like that, more over your little genius, would make me stronger… and because he was your flesh and blood, more powerful than you too!" he laughed again. "Every time that whore screamed for you to save him I felt more powerful than you, because you failed and I won. And I would have been perfect if I did the same to Asura…"

"You are sick" the Sage turned around to leave, not wanting to talk more.

"Hey, Hagoromo-sama? How is him? Still as broken as I left him?" he laughed again. Once outside the Ootsutsuki made a beeline to his son´s room, staying outside. Indra was deeply asleep thanks to the medication his doctor has given him, whimpering softly and curling around himself, but at least wasn´t waking up… when the teen woke up, his father was still in the same place.

"What were you doing there?" he asked confused.

"It doesn´t matter" answered the father, getting up. "Come on, let´s go to have some breakfast. Yu surely are hungry"

"I haven´t been for a while, I would just take the food to my room…"

"No… you have been practically holed up in that place for the past three months, it´s time you face the real world again" Indra was about to retort, but he was shut up by the older Ootsutsuki. "I know that I have the fault… in a great part, but I want to apologize and help you to move on."

"How could I move on? Look at me, father!" the teen finally exploded. "I´ve been ruined… what those bastards took from me… I´m not going to recover it! Never! I´ve been used like a common whore for so long…"

"Indra, you are not a whore"

"Do you know how many times I´ve had sex with? I lost count when I was ten!" he cried and his father forced him to come closer and hugged him. "Let me go!"

"No… it´s obvious that you need this" he caressed the young man´s hair. "I just want to tell you, this wasn´t your fault, it was mine. I´m your father, I should have protected you against them and I didn´t. This isn´t in any way your fault"

"No one is going to want me now… I´m filthy, I stink, they told me that every time they finished with me…" sobbed Indra, now openly crying on his father´s chest.

"You are not filthy and you definitely don´t stink. And if no one else wants you around, then it´s their lost, because me and your brother are always going to be there for you. We are a family and we will stay close" he patted his back. "Now come, clean your face up and have some breakfast with us. Hell ended, it´s time to start recovering"

"You sure… I can fix up my life after everything that happened?"

"Absolutely, now come, I will go with you. I´m not leaving you alone since now" Indra nodded and they went off. While they were walking, Hagoromo reflected about the current situation. He knew that this short talk doesn´t mean an immediate reconciliation, but it was definitely a first step. Maybe Hamura was right and the only things Indra and him needed were time and talking. Then they could begin again…

"I´ve been waiting for you two! Where were you?!" said Asura, getting up from his place in the table.

"Shut up, otouto, it´s not like we were hours late"

"It seemed so to me and… have you been crying, nii-san?"

"Eh? No! I… I´ve just not accustomed to the light after so much time in my room" he rubbed his eyes to hide the evidence. "Now I want to eat breakfast without being made fun by my stupid little brother"

"Hey! Don´t call me that!" they were fighting, but smiling at the same time, obviously playing in an amicable way. This made the oldest relax and they were able to have a nice breakfast together…

-In Konoha-

Obito´s worst fears became truth when they arrived at his home village. He was immediately attacked and taken to T and I, where he learned that the names and personal information of all Akatsuki members were given to the ninja villages. He barely have time to yell at Kakashi to take care of Rin before he was taken away, hoping that the scarecrow was now more capable of keeping his promise to take care of a "Rin". And since he was not longer loyal to the organization, he was more than happy to give the interrogators all the information he had. After some time in a cell he was allowed out and taken to the Hokage´s office.

"Nice to see you again, Obito-kun" said Tsunade once he was in front of him. "That´s what I would like to say, but considering what you did… well, Minato and Ksuhina would have forgiven you, but the village will never do so"

"Tell me something I don´t know"

"Obito…" approached Kakashi, who was present too.

"And you… you should be taking care of Rin, Bakakashi!" he yelled at his old friend.

"He is fine, being watched by some ninjas at my house, you are welcome" retorted the masked man. "But this isn´t why you are here. We asked you some questions about Orochimaru and you didn´t answer. We need to know…"

"Yeah, me too" answered the Uchiha. "Look, he was in there, but he quit and ran. Since then I lost track of him, I can´t help you find him"

"That´s bad, I thought it was an opportunity to recover Sasuke…"

"Wait, maybe it is…" said the missing nin. "I heard Zetsu saying that we needed him once and… probably to recover him is the best way to slow his plan down"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Why don´t you announce to the world that you have captured the missing nin Uchiha Obito and are arranged his translate to Hozukijo? With a complete list of his crimes: coauthor of the Uchiha massacre, releaser of the Kyuubi, member of Akatsuki, might know where they are hiding, specially his known parter Itachi…"

"Yes, that will definitely lure him out, but…"

"Oh, cut that, Bakakashi! I´m not going to die because of a little brat that thinks of himself a missing nin. I´ve lived as an S-class one enough time to learn to take care of myself" he lowered his head. "And if by this I can get a place where my child and me can live in peace, then I will. Revenge and forgiveness of sensei´s soul can be a nice plus…"

"Then let´s do this" Tsunade accepted, calling the ANBU to take him to his cell. Then she remembered something. "You said you meet Uchiha Madara, where is him? What were his reasons to do everything he did?"

"The Shodaime and Niidaime killed his three sons"

"I am sure they had their reasons, maybe the boys were a menace to the village…"

"The two oldest yes, they attacked the village… to avenge their younger brother who was killed by the Niidaime just because he was an Uchiha. He never did anything wrong…"

"It´s enough!" said the blond with rage. "Take him back to his cell and prepare everything for his translate to Hozukijo. Kakashi, you are in charge" the ANBU left with the prisoner and she let the air out. "I need to…"

"He is right, you know, Tsunade-sama?" said the masked man. "I can defend the actions taken in the two oldest case, but the youngest was innocent. Has he been spared, maybe we haven´t had heard of Uchiha Madara again"

"Yeah… I think that too"

"I will get prepared, Godaime-sama" Kakashi left the room and went to his home, where Rin was playing with some toys. The first thing the boy asked him was where was his mother and he didn´t answer. He took him to his new room, promising himself that when all this was over he himself will protect both Obito and Rin, from everything…


	12. Chapter 12

"… Hashirama wants to name it Byakuya, but the name don´t ring any bells for me. And we don´t even know if it´s really a boy this time, it could be another girl…" Madara continued with his tirade, making the veins in Tobirama´s forehead pop out. Since his brother told him his secrets (under Tokka´s watchful eyes and a lot of jamming on his ribs) his life turned a lot more stressful. Now he was forced to help the other two to take care of Maki, her mother and the future baby. It was needed to say the two males hated each other, but the baby made it impossible for them to fight, so they just swallowed down their wishes to go into a fistfight and try to annoy the other at the best of their capacity. The albino greeted his teeth, remembering when he found out…

-Flashback-

"I… eh… Tokka-san, do I really have to do this?" asked Hashirama, not very convinced on what he was about to do. His cousin has the best of intentions, but Tobirama was… not very found of Uchihas to say the less offensive thing.

"Yes" the Senju woman stated, giving her clan head a significant look.

"Just tell me whatever that you have to tell me" the albino crossed his arms, not liking the path this was following.

"I… hum… remember the rumors about me having a lover? Well, they are truth and…"

"Don´t tell me you indeed get her pregnant" Tobirama rolled his eyes, another stupid mistake from his brother he needed to fix. Well, it was no big deal, he was confident that the woman would be reasonable under the… right circumstances.

"The big deal is" Hashirama continued under the glare of Tokka. "That my lover is Maki´s mother too" Tobirama´s eyes opened wide. "I know you are mad at me because I lied to you, but I didn´t have a choice! And before you start yelling, Mito can´t have children because of a birth disease, so we had a deal…"

"Wait, she can´t have children? Why didn´t you tell me before?"

"She blackmailed me to keep my mouth shut…"

"But even like that you should have talked to me!" the younger Senju grunted. Great, now things were getting complicated. He was going to have a serious talk with his aniya and his secret girlfriend, so she knew what was expected of her from now on, as a mother and as the wife of the Hokage. "I could have gotten you divorced in five seconds, no matter what she used to…"

"Calm down, Tobi-nii san, and let Hashi-nii finish"

"Don´t interrupt us, Tokka"

"Excuse me, but I have been the one that helped nii-san to take care of his…" she shut up before she can say something that turned the albino´s humor into the worst. "It will be better if you explain this"

"Thank you for dumping the problem on me" Hashirama sighed, knowing that there was no way to escape this. "Tobirama, come closer" the younger Senju did. "Closer…" they repeated this until the blue armored brother was close enough for the Hokage to whisper on his ear.

"WHAT?!" the scream could be heard in Iwagakure. The future second Hokage ran at a speed that he tought was impossible without his Hiraishin no jutsu and arrived at Madara´s home, breaking said man´s front door. The Uchiha, who was in the kitchen at that time approached to him with anger, only for the other to position a hand on his midsection, feeling the chakra. He hyperventilated, yes there was definitely something that wasn´t there before, a complete new chakra system… "My brother… and you… and this… how…" then he fainted. When Tobirama woke up, there were more voices in the room.

"He came to my house! To my HOUSE! What exactly did you tell him?!" it was the raven´s voice, sounding a bit stressed up.

"Everything, so he could help us to…"

"I want no help from him!"

"Hey, everybody calm down!" interrupted Tokka, breaking the imminent fight. "Hashi nii-san, you have other problems to solve" she pointed at him, clearly noticing that he was up. "And Madara-sama, haven´t I told you about the importance of staying calm and relaxed when pregnant? Stress is no good for the baby!"

"It´s not my fault, he broke down my door!"

"Hashi nii-san will fix it, now calm down" she instructed. The Uchiha was about to retort, no Senju was giving him orders, when she looked at him with a bad face. "If you want to keep fighting, I will have to tell you that stress during pregnancy causes a sickness and that the only medicine I know that works tastes worst than my cooking" he shut his mouth. "Better"

"I will go upstairs to see Maki" excused himself the raven. "And when dinner is ready I want to see that door repaired"

"Okay…" Hashirama waited until his lover was out of the room and his brother recovered enough to grab him and run towards the woods. Once there he let go of Tobirama, who was about to scream. The younger Senju let go a list of swear words so big that the Hokage was sure he invented some of them just to curse at him. "Have you finished?" asked the brunette when his brother finally quiet down.

"Hum…" the albino has just lost his voice because of the hours screaming, but he was going to be fine soon.

"Now listen to me, I don´t know exactly how this happened, but it happened and, believe it or not, is a blessing" his brother wanted to answer, but his throat didn´t let him. "I know this is probably the worst thing for you, but I need your help. We need to take care of Madara and the baby. Tokka is already helping but… can you help too?"

-End of the flashback-

He grunted. Of course, leave it to his brother to make him do something he didn´t want. He was even forced to endure this hormonal Uchiha, that found pleasure in torturing him with his long tirades about baby names, his discordances with his brother about colors for the nursery, mood swings and other meaningless things that were annihilating his patience.

"… and I told him…"

"I don´t care" finally blew up the Senju. "If my brother wants to name his son Byakuya, then it will be named Byakuya! The mother has no say in important matters like this!"

"You damn Senju…"

"Stop! Don´t fight" interrupted them Maki, entering to the room with a wooden spoon in her hand. It was something she learned from Tokka. The first few times they stayed together, the female Senju did the same so they didn´t overstep their limits. But it was no easy, counting with the hate both men had towards each other. And since most of the time she was in the kitchen trying to make healthy dishes so the Uchiha had something to eat when hungry (something that was not the dango he always craved), and took the habit of hitting them with a wooden spoon when a fight was about to break. The little girl was quick to pick that trait from the older female and now was the one that keep them calm.

"You know, we should be grateful the only female she didn´t pick something from was Mito-teme"

-Flashback-

Mito arrived at the village, where she was expected by a very angry council of Senju elders and her even angrier father. She then found out Tobirama managed to survive the collapse of the cave along with his team, she froze. Now they were accusing her of cowardice in front of an enemy and practically forcing her to sign the divorce papers. The smug look on Hashirama´s face only made things worse. When the Uzumaki princess was taken back to Uzushiogakure, the albino followed the carriage just to make sure they were really leaving. In the middle of the way, he saw something that he didn´t like.

"Out" said the Uzumaki patriarch.

"What?!"

"Out!" he threw his daughter out of the car.

"Father, why are you doing this?!"

"I told you not to mess it up again, girl! And don´t call me that, you are not my daughter anymore!" he said completely enraged. "A daughter of mine wouldn´t be so stupid as to lose a good husband! This moment I banish you from the clan so you won´t mess our honor" he closed the door and left. The former princess stayed there, crying, until he left.

-End of the flashback-

-In another part-

Mito has to say she expected her banishment from her clan a little bit worse, but… thanks to Zetsu it wasn´t. Her new friend was definitely making things easier for her, teaching her things and behaving like the best host. For his part the plant man was doing everything he could to keep the redhead content, so he could user her for his plans. It easier to say than done, because that woman was even more self centered than Kaguya herself.

"You know, Zetsu, I wish I could make my ex husband pay for what he did to me…" she said with dreamy eyes.

"And why don´t you do it?" he asked. The Will of the Rabbit Goddess was very pleased with this development, as it will speed up his plans. At first he was planning to use the Indra transmigrant to be the vessel of his Mother, but then the Asura transmigrant ruined everything, fixing up the things between them. Now he came out with a new plan, using the child they were about to have for the same thing. "If you take away their baby, their world will fall apart…"

"Their baby? Why would I want another baby from them? I had enough with Maki, thank you"

"I didn´t suggest you to keep it, I just told you to take it away" the woman caught the message and started approaching. "I can say it will be a great revenge, as they took away from you all you ever dreamed"

"And I will take away the thing they love the most" she approached him. "You are a genius, my friend, a true genius" she dance-walked to the Gedou Mazou. "I will have to plan this very carefully. It´s a good thing I know everything about the village´s security measures and shinobi"

"Yes" the black goo smiled. It was not as if he needed what she could provide, but it was a very good development. His Mother would only need to wait a few more years…

-In another time-

"I hope you know what you are doing" said Kakashi, opening the cage his former ANBU subordinate Tenzou made.

"Of course I do, Bakakashi, I won´t do it if I don´t" answered Obito, about to enter the wood structure covered in seals that will be his transport. "I hope your student could really take care of Rin, because if my baby has one scratch when I´m back…"

"I got it, don´t worry" the Uchiha entered the cage and Tenzou closed the door. Asuma and Gai nodded and the little party left the village. Some other shinobi joined them, serious and less informed. They all believed that they were transporting a highly dangerous S-class missing nin, not setting a trap for Sasuke.

In another part, the last Uchiha was watching carefully with his Sharingan the road towards Hozukijo, the one that Konoha will use to transport Obito… Obito, his brother´s accomplice in crime, the killer of his clan… he didn´t know what else to say. Just saying his name made him feel sick. He remembered when he read the article in the newspaper, at first he couldn't believe it, he has only seen his brother that night… but it could explain a lot of things. And when he finally stopped throwing shuriken and kunai to the photo in the article, he started making up plans to snatch that shinobi from the hands of Konoha and made him spat Itachi´s secrets before killing him. In that moment he saw the Konoha patrol.

"Do you remember when sensei´s sensei made us peep on women in the bathhouse, Bakakashi?" Obito was bored and after so much time of being Tobi, it was the way he cope with boredom.

"Yes, I do, Obito"

"Don´t let him distract you, Kakashi-san" get into Izumo. "I understand he is in old friend of yours, but he isn´t the one you remember anymore. He is dangerous…"

"Yes, I read the report"

"Wait a minute, he is missing an eye!" finally noticed Kotetsu, approaching the cage. "Is he the Uchiha you got your Sharingan off, Kakashi-san?"

"Yes, he is…"

"And he is…"

"History" finished Sasuke, attacking with a genjutsu, the cage felt to the ground, making Obito grunt in pain. He looked up and saw the brat with a sword in his hand, pointing at him. "We have some things to talk about"

"I don´t think so" but anyway, he was on a cage that was not supposed to be open… until a little bit later. Now he act well. "I know what you want from me, you probably are all about… hum… were is my nii-sama?! Like a little baby, but I´m not going to tell you."

"Where is Itachi and his daughters?" Sasuke said, moving the cage and accidentally removing the special seal.

"I would answer you, but… I´m a time space travelling specialist so… ciao" he used kamui to disappear. Kakashi got up and lifted his headband, showing his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You gave me your power, Obito" he said, loud enough for his former student to hear. Sasuke immediately got interested in the Hatake, moving to get closer. Kakashi activated the Kamui to follow his friend, swallowing himself and Sasuke in the technique. Once inside the Uchiha looked around with his Sharingan activated, searching for his clansmen. "Sasuke, haven´t I taught you anything?" spoke Kakashi. "You should know better than to enter an enemy´s territory without knowing it"

"He is just as rushed as me when I was his age" said Obito, appearing from behind. Sasuke didn´t have time to react, as both older ninja attacked different pressure points and knocked him out. "It never got me anywhere good"

"Good you learned" they appeared again at the clearing where the other shinobi were waking up. "We should go back before Akatsuki noticed what happened here."

-In Akatsuki lair-

"Why are we all here?" asked Tsubaki, taking her mother´s place in the Akatsuki reunion. The first few days of treatment against Itachi´s illness were the worst, he couldn´t get out of bed much, but now he was coughing less and if he did there was no blood.

"We learned that Obito is collaborating with Konoha and that he helped to capture Sasuke Uchiha. I think we should take another look… Kisame" Pein turned to see the older Hoshigaki. "Is Itachi better?"

"He still needs time to recover" answered the shark, his smirk not falling for a second. The girl has to admire her father´s ability to not show any emotion, it was something she hasn´t mastered yet

"That´s bad, then I will assign you…"

"With all due respect, Sir Leader" she got in. "I can take my mother´s place in this mission. I´m strong enough to defeat whoever that crossed my way"

"I know that, but wouldn´t you prefer to stay and take care of him?"

"Kazumi nee-san can do that while we are not here. I´m confident in her ability to keep someone alive on her own"

"Alright then. Kisame and Tsubaki Hoshigaki, I order you to go to Konoha and investigate"

"Hai!"

Hello! I apreciate all your reviews. Next chapter! Young Tsunade has had it with Mito and told Maki the truth... Maki goes searching for her real mother! What should I do? Will she be able to save everyone?


	13. Chapter 13

Hagoromo was sitting in front of the execution stand with his children at each of his sides. It was the first time something like that happened since the time of Kaguya and all of his warriors were present, some of them trembling for their lives. Indra was trying to keep composed, but he was scared to death. His father grabbed his hand, offering him strength to face his abusers one last time before they died. Asura took the other hand to signal that they were together in that. The prisoners then were escorted to their dying zone. Indra started to hyperventilate when Yami looked at him like he did before raping him.

"Shhhhhh, it´s okay…" the Sage held his hand tighter. "We are here. I am here… I will protect you"

"Father…" the execution proceeded naturally, until there was just one abuser left. By this time, the elder brother was feeling a little bit better. Maybe he could never recover what those assholes took from him, but there was definitely something satisfying about being avenged… and his father and him were talking more. When it was happening they barely exchanged a few words a day, now they talked for hours. And Hiro-san… he decided to take up the role of a psychologist. Takeshi was the last one to walk to the execution stance. In his final moment he looked at Asura, trying to transmit all his love, but he was only met by an icy glare that pierced his hearth. Now he knew exactly how much he screwed up. He should have never touched Indra, should have tell Hagoromo about the abuse before and then maybe he would have a chance.

"I´m sorry" were his last words.

"It´s done" the Sage lifted with his children and the three of them went away. He ushered them inside a room quickly, while Asura made his brother sit down. "Are you okay? I noticed you were in discomfort when he looked at you."

"They… they…"

"Indra-nii, just tell us. We are not going to yell at you or anything, on contrary. We will support you" assured him Asura.

"I… don´t know…"

"It´s okay, you don´t need to keep secrets from us, less because of an asshole that saw you bad…"

"It wasn´t just an asshole and it wasn´t just a look!" exploded the older brother, breaking down crying, something that was very usual lately. His oldest´s show of emotion keep surprising Hagoromo. The Indra that he remembered from his other live was closed up and secretive, the only thing coming out of him being hate. Now he was more expressive, a very good change… but the crying fits were a pain to calm down. "He… did it like that every time after he finished raping me! I can´t just take it!"

"Shhh… it´s okay, he is not here anymore, he can´t hurt you" the father tried to soothe the distressed male, but he wasn´t making any progress. They continued like that until the long haired make felt asleep and the other two Ootsutsuki laid him down in his bed. "Stay here"

"Why?"

"I have to go talk with someone and… I don´t think all the abusers died today. Some of the warriors were very nervous in the execution and I don´t want any of the guilty ones trying to threat him or something like that" Kaguya´s eldest son replied.

"He can defend himself now…" his father threw him a questioning look. "It´s not like I don´t want to stay with him, but seeing someone sleeping is creepy."

"As creepy as it is, he needs our protection" the Sage crossed his arms. "True, I returned him his chakra, but in his mental state it´s easy for him to go into a panic and forget it, leaving him defenseless. If that happens I want you there, ready to protect your brother."

"If it´s that way…"

"Don´t worry, I won´t be taking long"

"Okay, come back soon" Asura entered the room and sat down. He really had no problem in babysitting his brother, but he knew that the older would probably be pissed at being threated like a porcelain doll. Indra can be hurt and emotionally unstable, but he also had his pride and wanted to show that he could get over it… and excessive attention over him get him angry. "You know? You look adorable when you are asleep, nii-san" the older tossed in his bed and mumbled something that sound strangely like a sob. "Shhhh, I´m here, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Kisa… don´t…"

"Kisa?" the younger brother frowned, Kisa was a warrior that has been way too nervous that morning. Was he too…? "You will answer my questions later"

-In another part of the compound-

"I just want to know how he is faring in the therapy" said Hagoromo to Hiro, who was frowning at his Lord´s questions. "To help him…"

"We have something called patient confidentiality…"

"But he is suffering!" the Sage tried to calm down before he ended up waking the Juubi´s chakra up. He took calming breaths and sighed. "I´m worried and afraid, doctor. My son is on a vulnerable state and I would hate it if someone ever took advantage of that to hurt him or the rest of the family."

"Well… I will not deny that in his state of mind it would be easy to take advantage of him, but… are you really expecting something like that? isn´t that just paranoia about what happened?"

"Believe me, I have a very good reason to fear that"

"I don´t think so, Indra is responding well to the treatment… slower than I would want but well considering how much time he was abused" the doctor frowned. "I could even get him to tell me a few things about…"

"About what?" Hiro wasn´t going to answer, but the Ootsutsuki knew how to press him until he finally spat out the truth.

"Yami and his friends weren´t only rapists, they were sadists. He said they tortured him but… he didn´t give me the details… in his defense, if I have gone through all that, I wouldn´t either. I wish he starts open up soon, because keeping this things bottled up inside could be even worse than reviving it."

"How worst?"

-In the room-

Indra woke up only to find Asura sleeping right on the door. He smiled, since the truth came out to light his family haven´t left him alone for a second. It was not a bad thing, he has been unable to sleep alone for some time unless he was drugged out of his mind… not that he did it anymore. The same day he sealed Asura´s chakra, his father searched for drugs on both brother´s rooms and took the damn smoking machine away. It was fine, he didn´t need it anymore.

"You are a mess" he said, grabbing the younger Ootsutsuki and laying him on his bed, covering his body. It was nice to finally have someone to take care of him, but sometimes he needed to be alone. The long haired teen opened his door and stepped outside, enjoying the nightly wind and moonlight. He was so centered in that that he didn´t noticed the black mass advancing towards him.

"They are only with you because of pity" a hissing voice talked to him, startling him. For some reason he was unable to turn around. "I know that, I´m the voice in the back of your head. They will abandon you again and you will be left alone to fend for yourself with all that grieving inside you…"

"They are my family, they won´t…"

"You family? Haven´t your father always favored your brother? Haven´t he left you alone to suffer all those years, abandoning you, because of your brother? He was even in time to save him while he was never there when it was you who needed help."

"It was…"

"It was what? Deep in your hearth…" smiled Zetsu. "You know that there is only one way to be safe: the power. Gain that power, defeat your brother and take control of the world… release the Mugen Tsukuyomi! Their pity will only make you weak, on the other…"

"Shut up!" another voice spoke and the black figure was attacked by a very powerful and pissed off Sage. He screamed when he was hit by a light, releasing Indra´s feet and making him able to move again. The teen turned around saw his father in battle stance and a thing moving on the ground. He immediately knew what it has tried to do.

"Father, I…"

"Shhh, it´s not your fault. You were about to fall in his trap and it would have been my fault for being late as always… but I will never be late again to save you" he smiled at his son and turned back at Zetsu. "Now go to your room, put a seal on it and stay there until I say so."

"Father…"

"Do it, Indra! This is my responsibility!"

"Eh… Okay" he did so and grabbed a kunai. He would be ready for whatever that was going to happen.

-In Konoha-

Maki was preparing herself for the first mission she was going to take after giving birth to Nawaki. She has already instructed Tsuna to take care of her little brother and the older Tsunade of the house. She marched out of the village along with her team… and directly into a trap from their supposed allies. Some of her teammates got slaughtered, she only survived because, somehow, she had a natural sense of escaping. She was with her childhood best friend Aya (it was a miracle they both had survived until that age) when the attacker surrounded her. Maki presented a huge fight, but Aya was a medic nin and couldn´t take care of herself for much. She ended up being murdered in front of her friend. The last survivor´s eyes opened wide. She has never seen one of her beloved ones being murdered in front of her eyes. She had lost quite a few, but never in front of her. The man approaching, some of them claiming the honor of finishing the Shodiame´s daughter themselves. Maki for her part, felt her eyes burning. Not with tears, the burning sensation was more painful. It was as if her blood was reacting to something on her skin, burning it… the pain was so much that she covered her eyes. The men grinned, thinking she was scared, only to go back when she uncovered them. They were red with a strange shape in black.

"Is that…" they all attacked and at the moment she was surrounded by skeleton ribs that rejected their attacks. Maki, for her part, took the opportunity to run. She knew because of the pain that this new technique wasn´t going to last long and that she needed to go to safety quickly, but she underestimate the Susanoo´s need of chakra. Too soon she was on the floor, panting.

"Damn it" she cursed and prepared for the end… that never came. She opened her eyes again to find Tsunade in front of her, standing over the bodies of her beaten up enemies. "What…?"

"I remembered that this was the day you died and came to save you, mother" she said, offering her hand to the woman to lift her from the ground. "Don´t worry, young me is with Nawaki."

"Hum… In another situation I would have screamed at you, but now I have to be thankful" she looked around for the bodies of her teammates. She walked to Aya and closed her eyes. "We need to bring their bodies back to Konoha"

"I have sealing paper" after sealing the bodies they started to walk back to the village. When night surprised them, Tsunade started building a campfire and Maki went to nearby river to pick some water. In the middle of it she started remembering what happened at the battle and her friend´s death… tears rolled down her eyes and they changed in front of her, startling the female. She took a second look… yes, it was definitely a Sharingan. "Mother? It´s everything allright?"

"Yes" the woman sat in front of her daughter, afraid. Her eyes were still red and she wanted to cover them so much… how did she have them in the first place? It was an Uchiha trait!

"Let me see" asked Tsunade, but her mother resisted. "It´s okay, I know why this is happening" she showed her own Sharingan. "I can explain it."

"Yes?" she asked with hope.

"Yes, well… you probably are not going to believe me, but Mito, the woman you think is your mother, really isn´t" Maki opened her eyes wide. "Oji-sama… used to have a lover and that lover was from the Uchiha clan"

"It… can´t be" it was definitely unbelievable, his father was the best man she have known, he couldn´t have done that to his wife… but then again, she never had Uzumaki traits. Her hair and eyes were naturally black like most of the Uchiha´s. And her Sharingan… "Let´s just say for a moment that I believe that, why would they go through all the trouble faking the pregnancy and birth? Father could have just left me with my mother in the…"

"It was because Mito was unable to have children" Maki shook her head. "Just ask her, it was her too that put the seal n your eyes that kept that was hurting you and locking your Sharingan"

"I will"

-Back in Konoha-

The first thing Maki did when she returned was going to her mother´s house and demanded explanation. She showed her Sharingan as a proof. Mito only laughed and said she was glad she was finally leaving her alone, that she finally knew exactly what kind of man was her father and that she was a bastard. The younger woman reacted very badly and things nearly got out of control when they started a fight. Other ninja have to restrain her.

"Maki-sama! You have to take care of your mother, not hurting her!"

"She is not my mother! She never was and never will!" she screamed glaring at them with her Mangekyo Sharingan. She stormed out of the house, dropping the redheaded fake hair she used to wear in hopes that she will look like the princess and gain her love… after all she already look a lot like her unknown mother with her wild Uchiha black hair. It was short but she was going to let it grow from now on. The distressed woman reached her house and called for the older version of her daughter. "Tsuna… I know you know all. I want to ask… who was my mother?"

"Do you really want to know?" a nod "even if it hurts?" another nod "It was Uchiha Madara"

"It can´t be, for one he was a male and second, he tried to kill me on a fire when I was a child…"

"That was a lie" Maki was startled. "Try to remember that moment…" Maki evoked the moment she was on the fire, afraid and hugging a toy. Her mommy have fled without her… then someone entered the room, putting his life in danger. The person hugged her and whispered some words before taking her into his arms and running out… she remembered how safe and happy she felt in those arms, those for some reason very known arms. Tsuna noticed her discomfort. "That´s right, he saved you and Mito framed him for attempted murder."

"I can´t believe it… I helped her… against my own MOTHER!" she went to her room and laid on the bed, crying. Younger Tsunade came with Nawaki in her arms.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, she will" the next morning Maki came out of her room with a serious expression. She walked towards her children and took Nawaki into her arms and bounced the baby.

"Tsuna" she started. "I want to make things right, to know my mother, so please answer me… is Uchiha Madara still alive?"

"Yes, he is, but he is weakened because of the injuries of the Valley of the End"

"If that´s so then I would be my duty to take care of him as his oldest daughter" she said, putting the baby down. "Where is him?" the blond shook her head. "Do you have at least a slight idea?"

"Yes, a forest near Kanabi Bridge, but it will be dangerous"

"I don´t really care" she grabbed her son again. "Prepare yourselves, we are going to Kanabi Bridge, all of us. I will return to my mother, as I should have done along with my brothers. I will hide my heritage no more…"


	14. Chapter 14

"So this was Konoha in the Godaime´s times" said Tsubaki, lifting her straw hat. She was dressed in her new Akatsuki cloak and tied her hair to look more like her mother. "The one I know is different, more… modern?"

"What were you expecting? It´s been years since this" answered Kisame, searching for the place where they entered last time. He found it and they penetrate the village. "Now, you have to be careful with a lot of people here, specially…"

"Gai and Kakashi-sama, yes, I know. I did my homework in the future" she walked inside. Father and daughter started walking, the older pretty much worried. If something happened to Tsubaki, Kazumi will kill him and let´s not talk about what Itachi would do… he would end up being shark fin soup! Both of them sat down in a dango store and ordered something. She ate with appetite.

"You know? You look a lot like Itachi when you are eating dango" he commented casually.

"Yes? He does that much?"

"Yeah, he has a sweet tooth" answered the shark. "When he was pregnant with you, the first months he suffered a lot of pain and couldn´t eat as much as he needed, but once they calmed down he started eating a portion of dango per day."

"Yes?"

While they were talking in other part of Konoha a teenage missing nin was walking from side to side in his cell. He couldn´t believe it! Konoha allied with one of his clan´s murderers to capture him… well, he was going to kill them all. He was so enraged that he didn´t noticed the black mass sneaking inside the dark room and opening his door. The Uchiha kicked the door next and opened it.

"It seems that you have gotten too relaxed with the security, Tsunade" he smiled and left the room. He started looking for Obito. He found the one eyed shinobi in the Hokage´s office. He went there to watch on him until he was alone, but he heard something he shouldn´t have: they conversation about the Uchiha massacre.

"Look I don´t know exactly who ordered it, but I know Itachi made a deal to keep Sasuke alive" said the older Uchiha. This made the boy´s eyes widened. Itachi… wanted to save him? He made a deal with whoever ordered the murders of his family to keep him alive? "He is suffering a lot… Do you have any suspects as to who did it?"

"I have a lot of suspects with reasons and power to order an ANBU to exterminate a clan about to do a coup, three main ones. I bet you know who they are?" the blond woman answered, joining her hands. The two others kept silence. She took their silence as an answer. "Exactly"

"Damn, this is going to be complicated" commented the former Akatsuki leader. "I am not going to be able to shut my eye while I´m here."

"You are staying in my home, we will both share the security" said Kakashi, serious. "What I really want to know is who gave you those archives, Lady Tsunade. Akatsuki must have had it under seven locks…"

"Yes, but only for those who aren´t members, Itachi could have taken it… but you are right, we have someone to watch that they are not copied or something like that and it´s not easy to escape his notice" he gritted his teeth. "Besides we always revise the packs of our members so they don´t take out anything important…" he felt into notice. "It must have been the twins."

"The twins?" she never got her answer, as a sensor shinobi entered the room and said that he noticed some strange chakra entering the village. They went into alert and Sasuke too. He knew this chakra well too much. It was his niece´s chakra along with Itachi´s partner… probably her babysitter. Obito transported Kakashi and himself to where the chakra was and the silver haired ninja suffered a déjà vu. There were Gai, Asuma and Kurenai, fighting with Kisame and…

"It can´t be… Itachi Uchiha!" he said and soon he found out he was mistaken. This person, in the same pose as the raven haired former ANBU when he has last visited the village, looked a lot like the Uchiha traitor, but was definitely a she (even with his feminine appearance Itachi managed to make you know he was a male) and her Sharingan was different. "You are not Itachi, who the hell are you?"

"Tsubaki" she answered.

"Who?"

"The younger twin" clarified Obito. "She and Kazumi are Itachi´s daughters"

"That explains the similarities…" said Kurenai. Then she opened her eyes. "Hey, why is she so old? She couldn´t be a teenager if she is Itachi´s kid!"

"Time travel jutsu… yes, I couldn´t believe it at first too…" he gave the girl a harsh look. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting a traitor" she answered. Obito frowned, he knew she wasn´t there for him. The twins were loyal to Konoha, helping their mother in his espionage mission and manipulating events to achieve something he himself wasn´t exactly sure. But then again, they weren´t afraid of doing pretty awful things to achieve their objectives. "Don´t try to resist"

"Be careful with her eyes, she is a natural at Tsukuyomi" warned the older Uchiha and the fight started. Sasuke, who was watching them, noticed how powerful Tsubaki was, managing to put Kakashi and nearly catch Obito too in her genjutsu. And the other Uchiha… there was no way he could keep him trapped and beat the information out of him, he was sneaky as hell with his Kamui. He decided to take his leave and then return once he finished his training with Orochimaru… if the old snake ever recovered from his illness.

"He escaped" warned Tsubaki in Obito´s ear in the middle of the battle and the other understood. As soon as the Akatsuki retired he transported himself to the dungeon and found out the empty cell… and a nasty note in a very known awful handwriting. Kakashi used the same technique to reach him. "What happened? How did he escaped? Obito, are you… who is Zetsu?"

"My EX boyfriend" answered the Uchiha, then clarified. "Rin´s father"

"Oh… eh… well… you escaped from home, so…"

"He is not worried about his child nor me" he crunched the note. "Not a bit"

"Then why…?"

"He said he will kill me and then Rin"

-In another time-

"Ow…" Madara put a hand on his belly, feeling the place where the child has kicked him… wait, it was kicking! Finally! He rubbed his stomach with affection. "You know, you kick a lot harder than your sister, I bet Hashirama was right about you being a boy"

"Is there something wrong, mama?" asked Maki, entering the room with her usual wooden spoon. It was Tokka´s turn to take care of him and she was on the kitchen, making something the raven wasn´t sure was edible.

"Come here" he grabbed his daughter´s hand and put it on his belly. The little girl at first didn´t understand, but then felt the slight kick. "The baby is moving!" she cheered. "Hello, baby! This is your older sister! Grew up fast, I want to meet you!"

"I bet he wants to…" he stopped when he noticed someone on his door. His eyes narrowed. "Go up to your room, I need to do something"

"But…"

"Now" he ordered. The kid pouted but did as she was told. Once she was out of view the adult hid his bulging stomach and opened the door. There was a representative of the council of elders, looking serious. He let the man in and sat down with him. The clan head thought he was there to yell at him for revealing something to the Hokage, but he decided to go carefully. "What brought you here, Hideki-sama?"

"You know why" the old man answered activating his Sharingan and focusing it on his middle section, startling the younger male a bit. "It seem that you have been very occupied lately… with the Hokage."

"I can explain…" he said a little bit scared.

"There is no need"

"What?" he had always expected for those closed minded old farts to call him an abomination and many other names for being able to bear children.

"Madara-sama, there is an old saying that says don´t look a gift horse on the mouth" he tried to put a hand on his belly, but the pregnant man moved away from his reach. The elder looked at him in the eyes with a serious gaze. "Don´t worry, I don´t want to hurt it. It´s our gift horse, specially if he inherited the genes of the two most powerful shinobi and the legitimate right to inherit the leadership of both the Senju and Uchiha clans… of course if it´s a boy."

"You are…" he refrain himself before he could say something offensive. He didn´t like a bit what the man was saying. The council thought of his child as a way to gain more influence on the village and probably control on the other founder clan. Of course, with those greedy old farts everything was about power.

"Now listen to me, you have already failed to bring a proper heir into the world" Madara nearly growled, knowing that he was talking about Maki. He was calling his daughter a failure because she was a girl. "Don´t worry, we are not mad at you, a lot of people make that mistake in their first or second tries… make sure this one is a boy."

"That can´t be control…"

"Then make sure to bear one, I don´t care how many times you have to try" he lifted from his place. "Eat well and take rest, you will need it to bring a healthy heir into the world" and he left.

"Assholes!" finally blew up the clan leader, throwing a lamp into the wall. He was enraged, how dare those old men to think of his baby as a political advantage? Tokka, who was in the kitchen and heard everything, thought the same. She quickly served dinner and ordered another shinobi to guard the house and left for the Hokage tower.

"Tokka-san? What are you doing here?" asked Hashirama. Tobirama was there too, helping his brother to sort some documents. After they heard the history the older Senju was fuming. How could they! Just when he thought that he managed to make things right… "Those stupid old farts…"

"Were you expecting something else from them?" asked the albino, crossing his arms. "I was waiting for a better moment to tell you this, but… our own council knows about the… you know, too and aren´t happy… well, not exactly."

"What does not exactly means?"

"It means that… they had the same reaction. They expect an heir that would give them some control over the Uchiha clan and…"

"This is enraging!" finally exploded the Shodaime. "Not only they dare to think of my child as some kind of politic good, but they dare to… to…" he gritted his teeth. "Argg, this is why I hate politics, it´s so full of selfish assholes that…"

"Hashirama, please settle down" advised the younger brother. "You can´t just go to yell at the elders, believe it or not, they have a lot of power in the village" he frowned. "Maybe I can find out a solution, but while I´m at it, I highly suggest that neither you nor Madara speak to the elders in your clans"

"It´s easier to say than do" he sighed and tried to get the anger out of his system. "Try to distract me, it´s almost time to go home and I can´t be angry around Madara and the baby, it´s not good for them"

"Neither is an idiot visiting him to talk about how a group of old stuck up farts plan to use his baby, but they did" Tokka said, crossing her arms. "I can tell, all his appetite vanished as if it was never there in the first place… he didn´t even took a bite of my special…!"

"Tokka, with all due respect, no one in their right mind would ever eat something cooked by you" she frowned at her white haired cousin. This little scene seemed to relax Hashirama a bit, but in a corner of his mind he made a note to have a word or two with the elders. He walked home, leaving the rest of the paperwork to his brother, only to find his daughter taking a nap and his lover singing a nursery rime. He smiled and hugged the raven haired male from behind, startling him a bit, but then he calmed down.

"Have your cousin already told you what happened today?"

"About the clan elders? Yes, she told me that…"

"No, about the baby" the brunette put a confused face. The Uchiha clan leader grabbed his hand and brought it to his expanded belly. The Senju didn´t understand for a moment, but a light tap against his palm was all he needed to do so. "It started today"

"It´s kicking!" the father cheered. A look from Madara shut him up. "Sorry" he apologized and got out of the room to sit down with his lover on the garden entrance. "This is so great…"

"What? That this little brat is playing kemari with my internal organs?"

"No, it´s just that… he is kicking. It´s so especial…" he rubbed his boyfriend´s enlarged belly. He remembered that in his past life during the three pregnancies Madara had in Konoha he was feeling so guilty about what he was going to do that he barely saw him in those days, losing a lot. He never sense Byakuya kicking before, neither Sorato and Maki, Izuna… oh, God, Izuna! He was never there for his little son. Now he promised things were going to be different, beginning with this… "Thank you for sharing this with me"

"Why not? You are the father" he took a peek inside. "Not the best father in the world, but you are making an effort" then he smirked in a wicked way. "The Uzumaki bitch is the perfect example. What happened to her?"

"I heard from Tobirama that she was banished from her clan, I don´t think we will heard from her again."

"Cheers for that"

-Back with Sasuke-

The Uchiha was woken up for the ninth time on the night. He tried to cover his ears with a pillow, but it was no use. It has been some months since he came back to the lair and he found out that Orochimaru´s strange sickness was really pregnancy. After hearing an even stranger history about how he got with child when he was younger and conserved the kid in some kind of… he didn´t know, but apparently the snake was completing the pregnancy now. When he gave birth and Sasuke thought the wait for his training was over, Mitsuki proved to be an even bigger nuisance than he had first thought. Specially because…

"Can you shut up that brat?!" he yelled, getting up from bed. It was two in the morning and no one in the lair could sleep because for such a tiny being, the albino kid had huge lungs. His cries kept him awake for all the night and when he could finally train he ended up failing asleep even over his kunais. "I can´t sleep!"

"Sorry, Sasuke, but the baby has some gas and…" said Kabuto. He wasn´t happy either, looking as needed of sleep as the Uchiha. The silver haired medic helped with Mitsuki´s birth and since then he was appointed as official collaborator of the new mother in taking care of the child. His nights since then has turned for the worst, now he was condemned to change diapers, prepare formula and cleaning puke from his lord´s shirts from when the baby puked over them.

"Just calm him down!"

"You think you are getting the worst out of this, you stupid kid?" answered the glasses wearing man, nearly falling asleep while yelling at him. "Just put some cotton in your ears and problem solved!"

"It doesn´t help! And what about my training?!"

"Be a little bit more understandable, Orochimaru-sama has just given birth, he will resume your training when he is a little bit better!"

"I want it now" the nerd when a frantic snake called him and he left running. Sasuke grunted and tried to sleep again, not succeeding at all. He frowned and crossed his arms, laying on the bed and tried to sleep. God, it was impossible, thought the raven with his pillow over his ears. "Let me sleep!"


	15. Chapter 15

"It has to be somewhere around here…" said Maki, eyeing her surrounding area. She had her son in her arms and her young daughter by her side. Older Tsunade wanted to come too, but her mother told her to stay in case something happened at the village that she needed to know. The ponytailed girl was looking around with her Sharingan too, trying to find something, but after nearly a whole day watching, they haven´t found anything.

"Why can´t he live in a normal house like everybody?" asked the younger female, tired of looking around. Then she felt stupid, of course her grandfather didn´t live in an ordinary place! He was a wanted missing ninja! Then he noticed something. "Mom, there is a half-hidden opening there."

"Yes, there is" both women entered through the cave entrance and peered inside curiously. In the inside a lonely old man and a plant man heard them coming. Zetsu recognized the chakra immediately, damn and he thought he had gotten rid of all the brats! He was about to go and get rid of her like he did with all her brothers, but Madara noticed the known chakra first and begin moving towards it.

"Who is it?" he asked when the intruders were close enough to sense him. He got up with difficulty (years made some things difficult) and glared with his Sharingan at the entrance. "Identify yourselves before…"

"Don´t you recognize me?" a feminine voice came from the entrance. The chakra was so known, warming something inside of him that he has forgotten so much ago… along with everything that was important to him. "So much time has passed for you not to recognize me… mother?"

"Iohime?... No, Maki… what... wait, you know everything?"

"Yes, I finally returned to you as my siblings did" she got closer. Tsunade, that was walking behind her with the baby in her arms moved along. "And I brought my children so you can meet your grandchildren"

"Children?" Madara looked at the young girl then at the baby. He reached his arms so he could get a hold of it. "Can I?"

"Sure" Maki passed her child to her mother, letting him hold the little thing. This made the older Uchiha smile. When was the last time he held a baby? Otohime… yes, when she was a tiny thing and Izuna has just given birth to her. Oh, the smile on his face… just like this it made him remember when he held his own children in his arms. They were just tiny babies… Maki was the calm kind, at least for the few hours h got to hold her. Byakuya was a fussy one, always wanting to attract his attention. Sorato was quiet except for when he was hungry, then he showed he had a good pair of lungs. And Izuna... he was the only one he got to keep and was a little needy, but not as much as Bya. Well… his eldest son was always clingy to him, so… "He seems comfortable with you. I didn´t know you knew how to hold a baby."

"Of course I do! You have three younger brothers and a niece I have to raise!"

"Three? I thought they were only two"

"They used to be… when we were in Konoha" he bounced the child, looking lovingly at it. "I was expecting a last one when I left, his name was Izuna. There are some pictures of all of them in there…" he signaled his shelf, made of stone, where laid some frames and an old book, probably a photo album. "Along with you and the kids they are the only thing I have left"

"So this is where they went" she picked up the book and started passing the pages. In the first one there were two familiar ones, playing in the woods back in the village. They looked happy, something they have never been at their father´s house. She smiled and passed a finger through the faces of her brothers, thinking about how she could be so stupid. He could definitely see Pochiri in that young brunette and Ahou in the other… but the names suited them better. "They seemed happy"

"We were… even if it was difficult to live" accepted the old man. Since Otohime has gone sick he has never felt anything again, just a void were it used to be a hearth. But now… he could sense that bit of what he has lost coming back to him.

"Difficult?" she asked confused. "The people back at the village are very nice and the Uchiha clan is not that bad. I bet that even if you didn´t have that many missions or the elders decided that your clan needed a change of leadership, you got a lot of help from them in…"

"Nice?" Madara laughed in a way that suited more the evil mastermind he was known to be than the dotting mother and grandfather he was acting like. "Oh, my child, you are so naïve… but it´s okay, you have always been sheltered by your father and his legacy, the only thing I could really thank him for."

"What are you saying? I know the people in the village and they would never…"

"Whatever you say, baby, just… when you go back don´t tell anyone that you are my daughter" he warned. "You are better without them knowing"

"Why? I´m not ashamed of my heritage!"

"You should be… or at east is what the others think" he sighed, handing his grandson back to her mother. "You don´t know the things they used to say or do to Bya and Sora" his face lowered when he remembered all the pain they suffered in Konoha… and that man. "He never stopped them either"

"Hum? Are you talking about my father?" Maki asked in confusion. Yes, she remembered her father. She and Hashirama had a very good relationship when the man was alive. The girl can accept that her mother was angry with him to the point of wanting to kill him, he has done pretty bad things to him, but she thought that with time the argument between her parents will die. And she was here now, didn´t that solve the problem? "Look, I know he isn´t the best of people… everybody seems to believe that, but he was human and…"

"Maki, look… I don´t regret having all four of you, it was the best and probably the only good thing in my fucked up live" said Madara, shutting his daughter up with his words. "But I do regret having you with him… in fact I regret sleeping with him and even being with him. I know his genes were needed to make you and your brothers but… Hashirama was a mistake I´m not willing to commit again, should he ever come back"

"Being with my father was a mistake? Why?" she asked, but he never answered. He was immersed in those dark memories where he was mentally abused by the village, trying to raise his son while he suffered of ostracism and discrimination. And their father did nothing… he knew about it and did nothing! That was the so called love he always was talking about? He couldn´t see it, not for him or for their children. Had he loved them…

"You know what happened to your brothers, no?"

"I… I was there when he killed Byakuya" she answered. It had to be a terrific weight on her father´s soul, because after that he began to deteriorate. And she remembered her brother´s dead body, bleeding into the earth. "It was horrible"

"Not much for him, I guess" he put a hand on his hearth. "He managed to do this"

"You weren´t there to know" the woman said. "After what he did he woke up in the middle of the night screaming for you, saying that he was sorry. Sometimes I even caught him talking with the sword, calling it Byakuya and asking it if he had delivered his message to him"

"He did… eh? Had he been a good lover and father maybe he wouldn´t have lost his mind" the older raven crossed his arms. The frown on his daughter´s face told him that she didn´t like how he was talking. Maybe she did have such a deep connection to her dead father. "Tell me, Maki, do you hate me?"

"No. I think you are an expert at keeping grudges, but you are my mother and you love me, that´s all I can ask from a mother" she smiled again. "Mito was a bitch, I lived as her daughter for so much time and can´t be more glad of not being her true kid"

"Really? Wouldn´t you prefer your honorable stepmother and her titles and…?"

"She is a bitch" assured the younger Uchiha, sitting down. "I´ve known you for less than a day and I already know that would have been a wonderful mother for me, better than she was" she looked at her lap. "My brothers were right, how could anyone in their right mind chose such a spoiled little princess having already a treasure like you?"

"That reminded me a lot of Bya! And your father was an idiot, he have always been, even when we were children and played rock skipping"

"You were friends at childhood?"

"Yes, he never told you?"

"I think uncle never let him"

-In the very past-

"Open the door" asked Hagoromo, knocking on his son´s door. Indra opened after he noticed it was his father, trembling from head to toe. He was so scared, but most of himself. Has he been just a second away to actually do what that creature wished? The older Ootsutsuki smiled at him. "Don´t worry, it´s not your fault."

"How can you say that?! I was about to… to…" he started crying. The white haired man sighed and hugged him while Asura walked out of his hiding place, putting a kunai away. But that doesn't mean he wasn´t worried, in fact he was very worried for his nii-san. "You should lock me away, I could have…"

"Shhhh, Indra, it´s not your fault, it´s mine. Thanks to me you have been living a nightmare and now your mind is having some side effects, like injuries that has been not healed" he caressed his son´s hair. "Don´t worry, it will be okay"

"I´m weak…"

"No! you are human and that´s all. You don´t need to go through this alone, we are here to help you" Asura joined too, smiling in a soothing way. "Now, what were you doing without Asura outside your room? Something worse could have happened."

"I… needed to be alone… and hate enclosed spaces"

"Why so? You never seem to have a problem with them before…"

"I… remember when the doctor made those tests to me? I already knew what they were for" he confessed, startling both his father and his brother.

"Indra… did you…"

"I lost it in the first few months"

"How old were…?"

"Fifteen" he let his tears lose. "It happened when you were away with Asura training in mount Myoboku. I didn´t tell you because I wasn´t sure if I wanted to keep it or not, but… they came for me as soon as you left. And then… it was horrible! I thought I was accustomed to them hurting me by then, but I haven´t seen a thing!"

"Shhhhh, it´s okay, we are here. They won´t hurt you again" he tried to comfort the other Ootsutsuki. "What happened?"

"The most horrible gang rape I´ve ever gone trough…"

-Flashback-

Indra walked around the compound, wondering what the hell he was going to do. He was just a teen and already pregnant, how he was going to take care of it I he keeps it? And his father, he would probably banish him from the house and they would do with him whatever they want in peace. He felt tears rolling down his face. He haven´t shed tears since the last time he screamed for his father during a rape, since he noticed he wasn´t going to answer… he hugged himself, why did all of this have to happen to him?

"Hey, look, it´s the little whore" Yami and his friends approached to him. Indra took a few steps back. He was already three months along, that could hurt his child… not that he wanted to keep it, but a rape could be dangerous for both of them. "We have been searching for you"

"Please… don´t…" he covered his belly with both hands, hiding it.

"Eh? You are begging? You haven´t done so in so much time… and it turn me on!" the teen shuddered and tightened his grip on his middle. "What is this? Why are you…?" he made a sign and two of his friends grabbed the dark haired teen´s hands, exposing his belly. "Guys, the slut is pregnant"

"Well, it was obvious that he was going to end that way sooner or…"

"No, it´s not! Hagoromo-sama is going to ask where did this came from and if he starts asking and peeking in our minds he will know everything and we will be executed! Can´t you thing a little?" the man turned to the teen. "We need to get rid of it"

"What?! NO!"

"A few punched in his gut should do the work" a bulky one on the back sad, raising his fists. It made him tremble in terror.

"Nah… why doing it in such a way if we can do it the funny way? I bet that with enough few one of us might just rip the brat from his gut with his penis. What do you think?" they cheered and followed their leader, dragging Indra along. "I know the perfect place…"

"Let me go! Let me go!" screamed the young Ootsutsuki, terrified. And he had a reason, the rapes he went trough that day were the worst he had experienced. In the end, after hours and hours of the torture, of being hit, raped and even had some big things forced down his entrance, they decided it was enough for the day. And he was grateful, because he was bleeding so much that he was sure he had lost his baby by now.

"What are we going to do? Look at him, we can´t bring him back like this!" commented one.

"We don´t have to" Yami signaled the well that was near. It has been dry for so long that no one ever approached it anymore. He grabbed some ropes and tied the teen´s hands, throwing him inside the little space. They left him there alone…

After a month the noticed of his father´s return was heard and the torturers went back to the well. Yami pulled Indra out of the enclosed space, which he was thankful for. Then they threw him a towel and cold water, to wash all the evidence away. He did so and then returned to the compound, hiding his injuries with his clothes. After a short visit to his room he went to greet his father and brother, who seemed happy.

"Did something happened in my absence?" asked Hagoromo, matter of duty.

"Hum…" he wanted to scream, to cry and tell everything to him, but even like that, even with the scars still in his body, he wouldn´t believe him. "No, anything…"

-End of the Flashback-

"Oh, God, Indra! Why didn´t you tell me sooner?!" Hagoromo hugged him tighter. He knew a pregnancy at fifteen could be really dangerous and a catastrophe to the personal life, but it wasn´t his son´s fault and the lose of the baby was probably worse than what he already suffered. Then he remembered something. "Tomorrow is the anniversary, no?"

"Yes… I´m calmer now, but even my room causes me claustrophobia this days"

"I can tell"

"Don´t worry, I wasn´t thinking about it when I got out of the room. It´s just that… that thing made me remember it. Even if he was talking to me, he was replaying it in the very back of my head… I never want to see it again" Indra got out of his father´s embrace. "I made me feel something horrible in my chest"

"Pain is always horrible and you aren´t weak because of it. You will surpass this with our help and then we will all be stronger and closer, like it should have been."

"Thank you, dad" Indra smiled lightly. "You know, some day I want to have another baby… but in the very future."

"Yes, that would be okay… in a distant future" and all of then laughed. Hagoromo was alight with that, he couldn´t imagine the world without the Uchiha… but now maybe they weren´t going to be such a hateful bunch. Maybe now they could be just normal.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don´t like how calm it has been in the last months" commented Madara, now full term. His belly was now keeping him in bed for most of the time, something that was not well received by the man, but he accepted because he loved the little thing. The calmness was the only thing startling him now. Hashirama has done a good thing for once and kept the old geezers out of their backs. He used one of their rules against them and forbid one clan to interfere in issues of the other. It meant that the geezers could only choose an heir between his children for one clan and they would have no power over the other.

"I though you want to be calm" commented Tokka. She was preparing some tea for her charge, as he was having some difficulties.

"This is not the kind of calmness I wanted, this is a tense calmness, as if something was bidding it´s time to attack us" he felt something in his gut and rose from bed, struggling to get downstairs as the Senju woman tried to take him back to bed. "Where is Maki?"

"In the daycare, Hashi-niisan said it would be better if I give you all my attention to you in this last few months…" suddenly something emerged from the ground, attacking Tokka and throwing her out of the house. Madara saw the attack and tried to escape through the garden door, but was blocked by a very known woman and knocked to the ground. He cursed his weakness as his arms were bound to the floor by a fuinjutsu chain.

"Damn it!"

"Hello to you too, Madara" said Mito, entering with a malevolent and psychotic smile. Her new friend, the goo, crawled towards him, positioning himself besides him. "Surprised? You shouldn´t be, Zetsu has been watching you for the last few weeks" she turned to him. "Zet-chan, are you sure it´s the right time"

"Uggghhh…" the raven winced when he felt pain his gut again. Then it hit him, it was the beginning contractions of the birthing process. "Damn you…"

"Yes… though labor is just starting" answered the ancient creature, putting his arms on Madara´s. "Time enough to prepare"

"Yes, I will start now" she used a complicate fuinjutsu to form a barrier around the house. When it finished she smiled again and returned inside. The Uchiha clan head, still trapped and weak, glared at her with all the hatred he could gather. "Oh, don´t put that face, as I´m the one that kindly is going to deliver your child"

"I don´t need you" he claimed, but moaned in pain again as another contraction hit him. He cursed at his luck, it has been one hour since the last, he was running out of time. "You damn…"

"Come on, breathe deeply" she mocked. "You are going to need it when it gets worse"

"I know, you sorry excuse for a princess!"

"What a mouth, is that what you are teaching your children?" the redhead crossed her arms. "And of course you know, you have already given birth once… to that stupid child."

"Don´t dare to call my daughter like that!"

"Calm down, being stressed is not good for this one… or for you" she got closer to him. "You know, once it´s born I will give it to Zet-chan, he said he was going to have a marvelous use for it and I will get revenge on you and Hashirama"

"I will… not allow you to do it…"

"How could you? For now just breathe and calm down until the little thing comes… then I take away your happiness forever as you did with me"

-Outside the house-

"Hashi-niisan!" Tokka received the Hokage when he and Tobirama arrived at the scene. He frowned when he saw the barrier, it has to be Mito´s doing. Damn that bitch, was she ever going to leave him alone? But she couldn´t have made this up on her own, someone must have… dammit, that goo was causing trouble again. "What´s happening? Someone attacked me from begin and…"

"It must be a new ally of the FORMER Uzumaki princess" the brunette made emphasis in the former. "I know who is behind this, his name is Ootsutsuki Zetsu and… he is not good news."

"What does he wants from Madara?" asked the albino, scanning the barrier with smart eyes. With time he was going to be able to make contact with the special knife he left inside the house in case something like this happened, but… the jutsu was so complicated that it will take hours. "Aniya, you have been hiding something from me and…"

"He wants the baby" answered Hashirama with a sigh. "I will explain, the Rikkudo Sennin, before he died, had two sons. He named his youngest heir and gave him everything, the Senju clan are descendants of this son."

"So… This Zetsu person knew about the history of our clan and wants the DNA we inherited from the Rikkudo? Why not attacking before?" asked Tokka confused. Tobirama, for his part, was having the bad feeling that the history was going to take a turn for the worst. After all his brother mentioned an older brother.

"Because this baby has Uchiha DNA too, no?" the Shodaime nodded. "The Uchihas are the rejected older brother´s descendants, hating us because our ancestor was judged best fit to rule the shinobi world"

"Well, I don´t know if he was best fit, but… The thing is that the older brother inherited an inferior form of his father´s Rinnegan and the younger son the energy to use it. Combined in one person you will have…"

"The Rinnegan, the world´s most powerful doujutsu" completed the younger male. "We are in deep shit"

"Very deep shit, with the Rinnegan you can join all the Tailed Beasts together and create a super monster called the Juubi, if someone seals it inside the Rinnegan user, he or she cans put the entire world under a genjutsu. That´s his goal."

"Dammit!" Tobirama put more effort into his technique, not wanting to life in an eternal illusion. Hashirama sighed and tried to use his wood style to weaken the barrier. He remembered what the world was when his children were fighting against him, something that he didn´t want to repeat, specially in the case of Byakuya.

"Please, wait for me, I don´t want to kill you again"

-In the future-

Sasuke was trying to train while his so called teacher was away, something strange since the birth of his baby. Mitsuki has grown a lot in the year that passed, he even sleep all night now, something that made the Uchiha a very happy teenage ninja. The problem was that he was now learning how to walk and Orochimaru was more worried about preventing him from hitting himself too hard than training his future body.

"Do you know when that snake is going to come back?" he asked to one of the subordinates, who just shook his head. The raven grunted and decided to wait in a dark room. His patience was not in vain, the Sannin returned soon with a strange Konoha shinobi called Sai. The arrival was soon followed by the invasion of Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and strangely Jiraiya, who was guided there by one of the Uchiha twins, much to the reptile´s consternation. When it was finally over, the golden eyed man had a vein popping on his forehead.

"For the last time, Jiraiya, can you and your student shut the hell…" a cry interrupted him, startling the rest of the shinobi. "Now look what you have done!" he walked back and picked the one year old up, bouncing him lightly. "There, there, sweetie, everything is okay…"

"Orochimaru, can you please focus?" asked Sasuke, now angry too.

"Ehhhh… have I finally gone senile or is that a baby?" asked Jiraiya, seeing his evil former teammate trying to calm a crying child.

"What?! I can have children, your know!"

"Aren´t we all too old for that?"

"Can you please shut that up!" exploded the Uchiha with a killing headache.

"Is our fault, Sasuke-kun! You know he gets cranky if his afternoon nap is interrupted!" then he turned to his child. "Don´t listen to him, sweetie…"

"Errrr… Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto stepped in. "Since you are too worried for Mitsuki to care about fighting and Sasuke is about to lose his calm and doing something he will deeply regret… can we retreat?"

"That´s a good idea, I will deal with this insects once my baby boy is okay"

"I hope that thing got the worst case of diaper rash ever" said the teen before he and the other evil people left. Naruto and his gang continued standing there dumb folded for some time until they wake up from their stupor.

"Orochimaru… had a baby? Ero Sennin, is that even possible with his age?" asked the blond.

"If there is a woman crazy enough to let him between her legs, yes, but…" the big pervert didn´t know what else to say, as he was too shocked to think something smart. Then it came to his mind "What do you think that kid will be once it gets older?"

"Trouble"

-Back in Konoha-

"What?! Orochimary had a child?!" the Godaime yelled. Jiraya just nodded and the blond felt into the chair. Obito, that was in the room, could believe it either. "Ow, he picks the worst time to reproduce…"

"Should have known… who is the father?" asked the Uchiha, making everybody turn their attention to him. "What? It can be done… in fact, most of the kids in Akatsuki were born from male couples, Rin included"

"Really? Is there a jutsu for that?" asked Kakashi.

"Not exactly a jutsu, but a chakra reaction when in the intercourse. It doesn´t happen all the time, but if you are unlucky or stupid enough. All I can say is that once it starts you can´t stop it and pregnancy is very uncomfortable" he narrowed his eyes. "You said that the female you say in the bathhouse told you to go to Naruto to help?"

"Yes" answered the white haired Sannin.

"This makes me wonder what are the twins planning…"

"The twins?"

"Kazumi and Tsubaki Hoshigaki, Kisame´s and Itachi´s daughters. They came from the future to alter something, I don´t know what" he had an idea. "Anyway, we should focus on Orochimaru´s brat now. Tsunade-sama, you will agree with me when I say that we couldn´t allow that man to have a follower as powerful as him"

"The child has potential in him, I won´t deny that, but… are you suggesting that we take it away from his parent?"

"Not exactly, come here" he whispered to the blonde´s ear and her expression lightened up with bit of malice that made the former missing nin shiver. He has seen that expression somewhere, but he couldn´t remember where.

"Yes, that could work" she called a chuunin. "Please bring the councilors and Danzou-sama here"

"What´s the matter, Tsunade-hime?" asked the war hawk, entering with his former teammates.

"I´ve received some news from the last mission" she pulled out a report. "Apparently Orochimaru has a child. Danzou, I know we didn´t get along most of the time, but now we need to work together… for the sake of the village"

"Yes, I will gladly do so" the man smelled rat, but couldn´t let it pass an opportunity like this. "Are you asking me to kidnap the White Snake´s child?"

"And to train it to be a weapon for the village" she finished, practically making the man´s dreams become true. "I usually wouldn´t ask that. In fact, it was a very difficult decision to…"

"I can tell, but you are doing the best for the village, Hokage-sama" the man turned around. This little girl was digging her own grave, but he wasn´t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I will prepare my best men for the mission."

"Oh, and leave Sai in Naruto´s team, he is making such a magnificent job…"

"Of course…" once he was inside the Root building he called for his men and, after selecting them, he went to his own private lab. There rested a pair of eyes he tried to implant in many people, but they all have died. Those were the Rinnegan that once belonged to the killer of the Shodaime…

And talking about that, Izuna was in front of his brother´s grave, using the Edo Tensei to return him to life. Along with him was Sorato, who had been returned too. Byakuya opened his eyes and cover them with a hand.

"Izu…"

"Welcome back, nii-san"

"Aniya, you made such a fool of yourself" commented the medium brother, smoothing his hair. "Being defeated by that mockery of a leader so easily… great way to lose your temper!"

"And what killer you, otouto?" asked the older brunette. "Don´t tell me… that sorry excuse for a genius, no?! Tobirama actually handed our little prodigy!"

"At least I managed to kill you know who" grunted the raven, crossing his arms. "That damn Niidaime, attacking me from the back when I´m weak after my fight…"

"Sora-nii, Bya-nii" finally talked the youngest. "You have to hide until I told you so… and take this" he handled the scrolls with their Edo Tensei to the older Uchihas. "I have to go back before they notice I am not there. Be careful"

"You too…"

-Back to the past-

"I found an opening!" said Tobirama after many hours trying to contact with his knife. Hashirama and Tokka didn´t ask and touched him. The teleportation was immediate, in a second they were inside the Uchiha main house. There were screams coming out of it. "Damn it!"

"Hashi-niisan, look" they saw many white Zetsu emerging from the ground. "Nii-san, go, we will take care of this clowns"

"She is right, leave this to us" said the albino, getting into battle stance.

"Okay, I´m counting on you!" he ran away, dodging the monsters.

"Uggghhhh!" Madara screamed as the contraction hit. A short while ago the redhead has removed his lower clothing and opened his legs, securing them with a fuinjutsu. He fought but he wasn´t exactly in the best shape to battle the kunoichi. "I… will kill… you…"

"How is it?" asked Black Zetsu in that low hissing tone of his.

"He is dilated enough for the birthing process to start, but he is not being cooperative" the former princess frowned. The Uchiha leader, for his part, was fighting against the urge to push, trying to keep his child inside of him and away from those two´s claws for the longest he could. The obscure mass then started to spread across his body, terrifying him.

"Leave it to me" in the next contracting Madara was forced to push by the thing, that now had control of his body. He screamed as the head of his baby started getting out.

"Thanks, Zet-chan" she smiled. The Ootsutsuki groaned, how much he hated that woman. And her annoying habit of using a pet name. He felt the Uchiha fighting and concentrate in him, so he could have the baby sooner. The next contraction he made the other male push again. "That´s right" smiled the redhead. "Keep it like that, I can see the head!"

"Get away from him, you bitch" panted Hashirama, entering to the room. The two frowned and Madara smiled. The hero had finally arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

"I don´t know if this is such a good idea" said Hamura to his brother. The moon ruler has just been asked to house his nephews for a few days, like in a vacation, while Hagoromo finishes cleaning the house, as he called it. The white haired twin knew that that meant that his aniya was going to peep on everybody´s mind and kill the abusers of his son. "Indra needs you, can´t you find a better moment for this?"

"I need to make this place secure for him" answered the man. "And it´s not like I´m sending the boys there alone, I will send Futami with them" his oldest disciple had his absolute trust. He already saw in his mind and declared to himself that he didn´t have anything to do with the attacks. "He will be in charge of keeping an eye on them."

"I´m not talking about that, I´m talking about support and…" the Rinnegan eyed man glared at him. "What´s the matter, aniya?"

"Hamura, I need to kill someone before he can hurt them more"

"Who?"

"Our younger brother, Zetsu. He was planning to use Indra to resurrect our mother and to give her all the chakra"

"It can´t be… Mother didn't have a third child!"

"She did and hid that from us" both twins got serious. "That´s why I´m asking you this. Protect my children while I finish this business here…"

"You are not going to do this all alone, I will help you" said the younger. "Even if you didn´t believe it, I´ve been doing some other than to watch Mother´s body while I´m here. I have my own disciples here and they will help to keep an eye on your kids while we…"

"Hamura…" stopped him Hagoromo. "You have to forgive me, but after what happened I have difficulties believing in others, specially when it concerns my children" he lowered his head. "I trust my first followers just because I saw in their minds that they weren´t evil, but… my mistakes concerning Indra made my trust in humankind weaker"

"You mean that…"

"Yes, I can only trust you, my own flesh and blood, to take care of them. Futami is an extra security measure"

"Aniya… this really affected you" Hamura lowered his gaze, sad. "You are not going to stop teaching the ninshu and helping others, no?"

"I will not, but first I have to show them that bad actions have consequences even for ninshu followers, specially when hurting those who are weaker" he shared a look with his twin. "Until then, just keep them save on the moon, where no one can touch them."

"Aniya… okay, I will" the white haired male disappeared and the Rikkudo Sennin got up from his place on the floor. He walked towards the place his very first followers slept in and opened the door. He needed to talk with all of them.

"Hagoromo-sama! Is there something the matter?" asked Geigen. He was his second follower and worried a lot about the death sentences, something that never happened before. "Is it about what Yami and his friends did? Are you telling us the reason you ordered them dead? We followed your orders as we knew you have a reason, but…"

"I´m going to tell you why" he spent almost an hour telling them. After he finished their looks of horror were proof enough that they agree with him in that they deserved the punishment they get. "The thing is I don´t think every abuser was punished"

"Hagoromo-sama, haven´t Indra-sama told you everything?" asked Tenga. "I mean… I know this is a very delicate theme for him and probably he would like to keep it in himself, but if he wanted to feel safe…"

"He is just recently opening up to me" explained the Sage, then looked at them all. "That´s why I´m going to need your help. This men are dangerous to our children and have them running around unpunished makes them believe they can do anything. They might even want to do the same to other children now that Indra is not available anymore."

"We understand" they all got up as if they were one. "If you show us the guilty ones we will have them by the end of the day and…"

"There is another thing" he warned them. "There has been someone trying to take advantage of Indra´s pain to make him do evil things and he would have succeed haven´t I took notice. He tried to make him hurt you all" they looked surprised. "I know it´s too much, but are you going to help me hunt that beast?"

"Yes, Hagoromo-sama!" they answered without hesitation, already hating the one that will stood so low as to use a hurt child for his sick dreams. They were about to abandon the room for the meditation chamber, when Hagoromo stopped his first follower.

"Futami-san, I have a special important mission for you"

"What is it?" asked the former thief.

"Tomorrow I´m sending my children to visit my brother Hamura on the moon" he explained, surprising them all. "Indra needs a change of place and both him and Asura would be safer there while we hunt here. I want you to go with them and take care of them while they are there"

"Re… really? Are you really trusting me with your children?" the man didn´t have words to tell his teacher how flattered he was for this. He just bowed down flat on the floor. "Thank you, Hagoromo-sama. I will not let anyone get close to Indra-sama and Asura-sama while I´m on watch"

"It will be great" smiled the Ootsutsuki. "Oh, give this to my brother too" he handed him a scroll. "It´s a list of things Hiro-san told me to do, mainly for Indra´s health…"

"Is he sick?"

"No, but this… I don´t know how to call it… situation has taken it´s toll in him. His body is not exactly in the best condition and we need to keep an eye on him"

"I will do so" promised the brunette.

"Great, now the rest of you join me tomorrow morning in the meditation chamber after I finished sending Futami and my children to Hamura"

"Roger…"

-In another time-

Maki was feeling nervous in the dark room of her mother´s house. It was not the darkness, it was that something was watching her from the walls. Quickly, she got out of bed and walked to an open area outside. The woman frowned when she realized how close she was to her brother´s graves. Then she spun around, Sharingan on.

"They had such pitifully short lives" commented Zetsu, approaching her. "They died very young…"

"Don´t talk as if you mourn their loses, because I know you are not" she growled. Since she came to that place she had a bad feeling concerning that black thing. "I wouldn´t be surprised if it was you who causes their deaths"

"How can you say that? I can´t do anything if Madara-sama doesn´t order me first. After all I´m his Will"

"No, you are manipulating him. I saw you whispering in his ear that I should leave, even if my return was what he wanted" she got into fighting stance. "I won´t let you continue this. You will pay for everything"

"You are clever" he put the cocky smile he was known for. "Sorato, your brother, was too and I managed to get him killed by your uncle"

"You have made enough damage to my family, I will finish you now!" she screamed and began fighting. The sound of the destruction woke up the old man, who went outside hiding his chakra to see what was happening. He finally made it outside… just in time to see his daughter being inflicted a fatal injury by his so called Will.

"NO!" he screamed, charging at the goo with rage. Maki tried to cover the injury with her hand while she crawled to her brother´s graves. She needed to do something before she dies, before her soul departed with them… Suddenly a hand grabbed her free one. It was familiar… then she saw a black haired young man standing in front of her. She knew him.

"Sorato? How are you alive?" she asked and removed the hand from her injury, noticing that it was healed. "How…"

"A side effect from my jutsu to avoid dead, but I´m grateful it was… nee-san" he said, passing by her side. "I´ve been wanting to show that damn plant thing what is good since he managed to get me defeated by that mockery of a Hokage Tobirama Senju…"

"He is your uncle, you know?"

"Where is mama? I have to warn him" then he heard the sound of battle and raced to help his mother. The old man wasn´t as agile as he was before and age was definitely taking it´s tool on him. He had to hurry. "Mama!"

"Sora-chan?" asked Madara, breathing deeply, tired after his combat and with a bad gash on his side. His son´s eyes turned purple (his eyes being there was another side effect of his jutsu) and glared at the goo, that decided it was time to leave. The raven haired man was about to pursue it, but was stopped by his older sister.

"Leave it for now, we have to get mother inside and treat his injury" she ordered and he followed, helping her to carry him. Tsunade awoke then and watched with horror how they conduced the injured to his bed.

"What happened?" the blond child asked.

"That damn Zetsu did this" answered her uncle, hate in his eyes. "I swear I´m going to hunt him until there is nothing left of him and…"

"Yes, yes, but now you are helping me to care for our mother" instructed Maki. "Tsuna, go for some hot water to wash out the blood, please. Otouto…" she turned to him, a bit uncomfortable. She wasn´t accustomed to call anyone like that, not since a long ago. "bring me some fresh bandages. You should know where they are."

"I… don´t" he said, a bit flustered. "Izu was the one in charge of that and…"

"Just go search them! You knew Izu, don´t you?!" she screamed at him in a bossy way. The younger Uchiha frowned, but a look at his mother made him bite back the sharp remark he was going to say and walked away to where Izuna´s room used to be. He was startled when he saw a little girl on the bed, barely breathing.

"Otohime…" he whispered before turning on his Sharingan and analyzing her body. There was definitely poison, he deduced. Later he will take care of that. After it he grabbed a box near the bed with bandages. "Here they are"

"Thanks" she started putting them around his injuries. Tsunade was seeing that, helping applying healing chakra to the injury. She was the only medic here and there was a limit to what she could do. And an injury to deep in such an old person…

"Mama…"

"I know, sweetie, just… shhhhhhhhhhhhh" the black haired woman said. "It appears that we are going to stay here for a while longer"

-Two months later-

"I have to change the bandages, bear with the pain a little…" Maki was talking while she worked along with Tsuna. The things were getting worse, the wound became infected and it was slowly killing the former clan head. For his part, Madara knew he was going to die and accepted it. He had a long live and was ready to join his family in the afterlife. His thoughts wandered off to a certain someone… he couldn´t believe his hearth still beat for that bastard after everything he did to him, to Sorato… he wasn´t stupid, his baby was a prodigy, but in a restricted condition he would never be able to defeat the God of Shinobi. The man should really want to die. "Is there something the matter?"

"Did you like the kimono I made you for your fifteen birthday?" he asked.

"So it was you, eh?" she crossed her arms, remembering her happiness when she found it in her bed. "Yes, still my favorite"

"I´m glad" he took a necklace out of his tunic. "This were a gift of Sorato, four rings… my four children" he undid the tie. "This is for you… and there is another thing in there" he pointed and she went to search for it. She lifted it carefully, it was her mother´s scythe. "It´s yours"

"What…"

"What´s happening here?" asked his son, entering the place with some clean supplements.

"Sora, come here" he did so. "There, my battle fan, it´s yours, I know how much you like it and I will be very happy is it stays in the family…"

"Mother, you are acting as if you were in your last" joked the young male, but his smile felt when he noticed the serious and sad expression on his face. "No! It can´t be! Maki nee-san and I will take care of you… we are finally together again! Don´t leave!"

"It´s not my decision, Sora" he sighed. Then he took something from his bedside table. "This was Izuna´s, give it to Tsuna. I know she loves medical art and Otohime won´t appreciate it like she would"

"Mom…"

"Mama…"

"It´s okay, I will ever be with you two and the kids… besides it will be better for you if I´m dead" continued Madara. "You won´t have to live under my name."

"You will heal…"

-A few days later-

Both Maki, Sorato and the children were in front of the new grave hat now accompanied Izuna´s. Otohime was not with them, too sick to leave the bed. Both siblings were kneeled down, saying their final goodbyes. It was a very painful thing for the younger one, he felt as if he has failed in his duty to protect his family. The woman was hurt too, she didn´t have much time with her mother, but in the short months she passed with him they bonded in a way she has never done so before.

"I´m… returning to Konoha" she informed, putting down her hands. Her raven brother frowned, he disliked the place with all his hearth. "I know you don´t like it, but there are medics that will surely treat Otohime´s illness"

"I can stand the place for that" answered the Rinnegan eyed man. "But we can´t stay there… I can´t stay there, not after what happened between the bastard and me."

"He was your father, you know?"

"I know! It´s just that… he never really acted like a father" he bit his lip. "If he has done so then mama wouldn´t have been so unhappy in his life"

"I can understand that you can´t forgive him, but…" she looked at him, that hateful light was so strange in those eyes. She remembered them to be kind and cheerful, why? Yes, they were exactly like her father´s. "I won´t ask you to stay forever, just until she recovers"

"Ha! As if they would let me enter" he raised his fist. "And you shouldn´t arrive with one of the hated Uchiha Madara´s children, you are the Shodaime´s honorable daughter after all…"

"I will enter with my brother and the village people are not bad" she answered. "You will see, they are kind when you let them…"

"That´s funny! It seems that you didn´t know your village at all!" he laughed. "You are mistaken, nee-san, it´s you who will see their true faces, like me and Bya aniya did when we first embraced our mother´s heritage. Just don´t come crying at me after you saw it!"

-In the past-

"Are you ready?" Hagoromo asked and did the jutsu, sending his sons and Futami to Hamura. The teens were informed of what was about to be done and, even if Indra was a little bit uneasy, they all agreed it was the best. After they disappeared, he turned to his disciples. "Let´s go, we have work to do"


	18. Chapter 18

Hashirama was trying to take down the enraged Fuinjutsu master and the damn evil goo, while Madara struggled with the chains that kept his body still while fighting off the birthing pains. He knew that there was no way back, his baby´s head was in the conduct and he need to get out before it could harm him. He pushed hard, his vision burry. It was already night, he could see it through the window, but… it was white. A white night sky… Hashirama was right, the baby´s name was Byakuya.

"Hashi nii-san!" screamed Tokka, entering with Tobirama after they finished with the white monsters. They weren´t even that much. She looked around, locating the laboring Uchiha and the fight mere meters away. "Tobi nii-san…"

"Yes, I help aniya, you take care of that" the woman nodded and went away, kneeling between the raven´s legs. The baby´s head was nearly out, so she prepared to grab it as soon as he was ready for that. The Senju brothers engaged into combat with the rouges, Tobirama against Mito and –Hashirama against Zetsu.

"I won´t let you touch them" frowned the Hokage. The goo cursed under his breath, not liking this. He knew how weak he was despite his grand heritage. That´s why he needed the chakras of Indra and Asura to free his mother. The fight went on and suddenly it was interrupted by a wail. The female Senju handed the newborn to his mother, lifting herself from the ground to protect them after.

"Damn…" Mito said. The redhead was very hurt and powerless after her fight with both Senju and neither of them has sweated yet. Kaguya´s Will grabbed her then, as he still need her, and startled their retire. In the last moment he saw Byakuya´s umbilical cord along with the placenta on the ground and managed to steal them. Maybe this was not as much as a loss of time.

"Madara, are you okay? And the baby?" asked the brunette, kneeling down near them. The Uchiha was sweaty and tired, holding the crying bundle near him. The father took a very good peek at them, he has never seen one of their children just after their birth. He raised his hand to pet his hair, but stopped before, as to ask permission.

"Our Byakuya is okay" answered the man.

"Byakuya? You finally agreed!"

"Yes, it was the best name for him" Madara bounced the newborn slightly. "When I was birthing him the night sky turned white…"

"It was because of the pain" interrupted the moment Tobirama, approaching to look at his nephew. "He is a brunette…"

"What were you expecting? An albino? There is no way that one of my children would take after you!" said the raven like a spoiled brat. This startled the baby, so he reassumed his bouncing. "We need to introduce him to Maki"

"I will go get her" said Tokka and got up. She walked to the daycare and asked for the child, that was now worried because of their lateness. The girl ran towards her with her school things in hand, hugging her when she arrived.

"What happened?! And my mama?! Is he okay?!" she cried.

"Yes, but… guess what? You are an older sister!" smiled the older female. "Your little brother has just arrived, his name is Byakuya"

"Byakuya? Otouto!" she clapped happily. They ran towards the house, the child climbed the stairs at full speed and finally enter to her parent´s bedroom. She found her mother holding a little bundle that seemed to make strange sound when he was not close to his mom. She approached and saw the little face with a lot of brunette hair. "He is so little…"

"All babies are little, sweetie" answered Madara, showing her the baby. "Just wait until he grows a little, you two will play a lot"

"And train" added Tobirama, who wasn´t leaving. He wasn´t going to say it in front of his brother, but he didn´t trust the mother of his niece and nephew… or any Uchiha outside Kagami. He was going to keep a close eye on Madara while he was raising his children, so he didn´t teach them anything funny.

"That when they are old enough to wield a weapon, don´t you think?"

"Five years is old enough to wield a weapon, we all did so at that age" answered the albino, crossing his arms.

"We are not stuck in the War Era anymore!" Hashirama entered the room with some fresh clothes for the baby and saw his lover and brother fighting. A sweat drop felt from the back of his head, this wasn´t going to end, no? Not even if they were now technically of the same family.

"Okay… what happened now?" he asked.

"He started it!" they both said at the same time. After the explanations he agreed with Madara that five was too young to wield a weapon and that they would start in the academy years. The Uchiha looked at him, he knew the Senju and he wasn´t that serious. "What happened?"

"It´s just that… in the way here some kids intercept me. They wanted their friends back in the Academy" he frowned and the clan head lowered his head. "I was trying to explain to them that they weren´t fit for shinobi life when…"

"It´s hard, no?"

"I´ve been thinking about a method to allow them to become ninja, but it has to be approced by the council…"

"What?"

"Well, how about them having a medic jounin sensei? That way they should be able to get the attention they needed in a mission. And revisions before every mission… that should work for them"

"Yes, but there is still a number of things that could go wrong" got in Tobirama. "With all restrictions maybe they couldn´t get out of genin rank and they training would have been a waste of time. Or not even that…"

"Tobi-chan, you are a joykiller, I just want to give them a chance"

"To risk their lives?"

"To achieve their dreams"

-In another time-

Many times passed in the year the Uchiha twins spent in the past. First, Sasori banished. He didn´t die, he just used his battle with Chiyo and Saskura as an excuse to banish. Deidara was still there, but Kai and the twins disappeared from the base too. Both girls knew their father was still alive and waiting for his lover to go to him. Zetsu probably knew it too, but he was not about troubling that pair of psychos. He partnered with the blond and returned from his last mission without his new partner.

"What happened?" asked Tsubaki, waiting for him just outside the base.

"He exploded himself" grunted the plant man. He was telling a lie, of course, as he knew that the artist just faked it, but then again, his children gave him the creeps. "Uchiha Sasuke was the culprit, he betrayed Orochimaru and went on his own."

"He killed the snake?"

"No, I´m sure not" he answered and walked away. Since their failure at extracting the Kazekage´s Bijuu he has been on a sour mood. The thing was that the bomber and his danna managed to capture the brat, but before they could extract his monster some Konoha shinobi and then Suna ones found them, managing to screw all their hard work. Having victory slipping through his fingers was not something he liked.

"I understand" she lifted herself and walked to her mother´s bedroom, where Itachi was putting on his Akatsuki cloak. He was much better than before, now breathing easily, thanks to Izuna´s fine work. "What are you doing?"

"It´s our turn to hunt the Yonbi" answered the weasel. "Then we will go somewhere…"

"I know" she answered bitterly. "We will go with you"

"Yes" added Kazumi "besides, there is something else we need to do"

-In another part-

After Sasuke´s betrayal Orochimaru was weak, wandering around with Mitsuki without a place to stay. He cursed at his luck, not only the Uchiha has gotten the best out of him, but Kabuto stole some of his power. He was trying to find some milk for his baby when…

"It seems that you have problems" a very known voice scared him.

"Jiraiya" the white haired pervert waved at him. The man looked at the pitiful sign of his former teammate struggling to stay on his feet from the hunger. He got down from the tree he was sitting on and helped the man. "Aren´t you going to kill me?"

"Not really, I don´t want you dead. I just wanted to return you to the village, where you belong" answered the Sennin, managing to lift both mother and son.

"Put me down!"

"Come on, I will take you to the next village and inviting you and your precious baby lunch" he touched one of Mitsuki´s cheeks and the little boy caught his finger. "Ohhh, he is a smart one… and a handsome one too. I don´t know who he got it from… I mean, you are cute, but in a very feminine way and…"

"Cut the crap, Jiraiya" barked the man. "I´m not killing you just because you promised to invite me dinner" the snake made his child release his hold on the Toad, cleaning his hand afterwards. "By the way, what are you doing here? I though you would be in Konoha with Tsunade."

"I´m on a mission, a personal one. I´m visiting that cute trio of orphans I trained some time ago. I bet you remember them, the ones in the Rain…" the dark haired man frowned, then his eyes widened. "What?"

"You can´t do that, they are Akatsuki" this surprised Jiraiya. "They will kill you in sight"

"I can´t believe…"

"No, heard me out" he looked right into his eyes. "Those orphans are aktsukis"

"They appeared in the information about that organization that Tsunade received, but…"

"Her information was correct" tried to convince him Orochimaru. As Jiraiya was resisting, he put a hand on his face. "Please, look at me in the eyes and tell me if I´m telling the truth or no. Konan and Nagato are Akatsukis"

"Damn…" the pervert dropped to the ground. "Still I have to go… even if it is to die" then turned to his former teammate. "Why are you doing this? Why warning me?"

"Well, I…" he looked at the baby, then sighed. "Maybe I have some leftover friendship for you. I will get rid of it soon."

"I hope not" the white haired man lifted and grabbed the other´s hand. "Come on, I´m not just buying you lunch, you deserve breakfast too!"

"Him too" answered the snake before they took off "Wait!"

-In another place-

"Do we have to be here?" asked the older twin.

"It´s their jutsu, they should know how to go back to our own time" answered the younger. They were walking on a desert, searching for a den buried on the ground. They finally locate it with the help of the Sharingan. Now there was another problem, how to dodge the parents to talk to the psychos? The answer came in the form of a very well hidden little window. "I see their likes has not changed"

"Do you expect them to do?" the room was littered with broken toys, music instruments and paint that none would dare to touch. "Let´s finish soon"

"Okay… Hana, Ryuuren, I know you can understand me. Appear now" the babies looked at them with too adult eyes for their age. They made hand signs and there appeared manifestations of their adult selves. "We need to speak"

"Surely we have" said the redhead, as usual the mouth of the team. "You definitely changed many things, this is great un"

"And you haven´t destroyed anything"

"We are currently satisfied un"

"Well, we are using your time travel no jutsu and we need help to return to our time… in the right moment" she stared at the twins with hate. "I need the reversal jutsu, no tricks. If you try to do so, I don´t care how powerful you think you are, I will destroy you"

"Ow… is that a warning?"

"More like a threat"

"You think you can kill us? We are babies, not helpless un" the older twin waved. "But your predicament amuse me… what could be easier than to do your own counter jutsu un?!" she laughed while her brother kept the serious face. "But okay, okay, I will give it to you. There, it is in that scroll over there un" Kazumi picked it up carefully and opened it. The identical twins revised it to make sure it was not a trick. "Use it and you will return"

"I see, then we should leave"

"So soon un? I would like to have some more talking…"

"I´m not crazy enough to make another deal with the Devil" they left, carefully watching their backs. The two of them stayed there in adult form.

"Side effects un"

"I know un. But they only asked for the reversal jutsu, not for the one that avoided the side effects un" she smiled, amused. "This is going to be fun. Do you want to see what happens with the timeline?"

"Un" nodded her brother.

"Un"

-In another part-

"Are you really going to go even with my warning?" asked Orochimaru. He didn´t know where all those strange feelings for his former teammates came from, he has spent so much time without thinking about him… but then again, he never before had his baby. He looked at the little thing, who was currently asleep on a futon.

"Yes" answered the pervert.

"And there are just two futon in this room"

"I couldn´t pay for more"

"And where goes all that money you make out of your books?"

"Ehhh…"

"Ugggg, don´t tell me" Orochimaru layed on the other futon. "You, out"

"I don´t think so" Jiraiya entered too, making the other man uncomfortable. The last time they were so close… his cheeks burned just remembering it. He struggled but it was no use. "Come on, why don´t you want me to sleep with you? We are both men"

"It´s uncomfortable!"

"Don´t be like that…" Jiraiya shut off the light and went to sleep. "Goodnight"

"Go die" Orochimaru closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Well, at least he was not drunk now and will control himself.


	19. Chapter 19

"What was dad thinking when he sent us here?" asked Indra, sipping some water under the watchful eyes of Futami-san. Asura was by his side, doing the same. Their vacations on the moon were not exactly what they were expecting it to be. Yes, on the moon you can get a lot of sunlight (Asura got a tan that any supermodel would kill for, much to Indra´s anger) and the ones that hurt Indra or the places where they did that were not there, helping the older a lot.

"In your mental health, I think… and in me babysitting you" answered the other, putting on some ancient form of sun cream.

"I don´t need a babysitter!"

"You are prone to panic attacks that end up with something destroyed, so…" the older brother fumed. Yes, he had a few incidents where he pierced the roof with the Susanoo or burned something with the Amaterasu, but in his defense it was only when he remembered something about the abuse… and his father and brother were there to calm him down.

"Huh… anyway, Futami-san is here too, means YOU need a babysitter?"

"Of course not!" they begin to have some kind of friendly verbal fight. Their father´s follower was about to go to stop them when he was stopped by the lord of the moon.

"Leave them, there is nothing to worry about, every pair of brothers has this kind of fights" he softly told. They saw the teens in silent and the Ootsutsuki laughed, remembering other times. "Me and Hagoromo used to have this kind of fights all the time! I´m glad some things haven´t change, it makes me feel less old."

"Hamura-sama, again I thank you for…"

"There is no need, I would do more than this for aniya and my nephews… a cute pair, no?" he lowered his head. "Is a pity something like that have to happen to Indra, I could tell… One day in a party when I was sixteen a bunch of drunken men attacked me. Mother arrived in time to send them flying to the Shinju, but… it was the scare of my life. It took me a lot to be the same again"

"Hamura-sama?"

"Don´t tell Hagoromo, okay?" sighed the white haired male. "He would go into a fit"

"Yes, Hagoromo-sama is very protective of his family"

"This is a proof that he is" the Byakugan eyed male looked at the teens, that were now laughing on the floor. "They are such nice boys and Indra dear is strong, everything will be alright. He will recover, I´m sure"

"Hope so, Hamura-sama, because Hagoromo-sama is afraid for him"

"Let me talk to him when I accompany you back to earth, he will understand."

-In the earth-

"Do you have the list?" asked Hagoromo after a very hard session with his first disciples. One of them was writing down names in a paper, the ones of the men that abused their teacher´s eldest. The list was not very big, but not short either. They have a lot of work ahead of them.

"Yes" answered Yuzuru, the writer, handing the paper to his master. "Kisa-san too, eh? I never really trusted him, he had a very dark history…"

"Some of us had a dark history before joining Hagoromo-sama and didn´t turn up to be child rapists" said Tenga, raising a fist.

"I´m not saying that! It´s just that… they used to say that he was a killer besides of a thieve and that he did some very nasty things to a child… if you understand me" the white haired male bit his lip. "We shouldn´t have accepted him"

"Hagoromo-sama always wanted to see good in evil people… like us"

"Tenga, I know, he changed us too, but… there are some people that are beyond redemption"

"Stop, it´s enough" the Sage stopped them. "It´s not time to cry about the past, we need to concentrate in the future. We will purge the ninshu from those not worthy of it" they all nodded. "Bring me the culprits"

"Hai, Hagoromo-sama!" the lifted and ran away. The Rikkudo Sennin stayed in his place, waiting for something. He knew that thing was inside of his house, searching for his children. It made him sick, that thing was so twisted that he wanted to take advantage of a child´s pain to achieve some crazy dream. The world was better without his mother, thank you.

"Where are you?" he asked to the air, using his chakra to track the creature he didn´t want to call his brother down. "There" he found it in Indra´s room, searching for said teen. He opened the door, startling the goo. "Hello, Will of my Mother"

"Hagoromo…"

"I know what you wanted to do and it might have worked… had I not the help of a little jutsu created by one of Mother´s old enemies"

"Enemies? Oh, Obelisk. He… they sent you back in time" the hissing voice got full of anger. "Are you ready to pay for their price?"

"They were dying, it was an accident"

"Oh, don´t believe that just because of that they stopped being cunning. With them there is always a price to pay for their jutsu… their amusement" Zetsu smiled. "And their amusement usually means the end of the known world"

"I will defeat them…"

"Not even Mother was able"

"I´m not about to get distracted by you meaningless talk" Hagoromo knew that he was probably going to pay a lot for his second chance, but he was not willing to lose it. He will enjoy it while he still can. And change the future, for one better where all his descendants were happy, even the Uchiha. "Let´s fight"

-In another time-

Maki practically dragged his brother to the carriage that will take them all to Konoha, including Otohime. The kunoichi thought her niece was going to enjoy living in a place with lots of other children to play. Sorato tried to explain to her that they weren´t exactly to be welcomed with open arms, but she refused to listen. The older Uchiha has lived with them so much time and was sure of the villager´s pure hearths. They will surely receive them.

"You didn´t know why we left, no?" he asked in the middle of the way. "Did mama told you something about it?"

"He just said that it would be better if the villagers didn´t knew he was my mother, but I don´t see what it would be a great deal. Of course there will be an scandal, but…"

"Not just a scandal, remember that you are returning with me, the infamous Sorato of the Kyoka Suigetsu, the man that killed their beloved Shodaime" he frowned deeply. "I didn´t. I never wanted that last blow to be fatal, he made it that way"

"Concious or unconscious?"

"I´m… not sure. I think he couldn´t stand what happened to Bya" he lowered his head. "Hashirama Senju… they believe him to be a saint, but he wasn´t. We know that more than anyone, he was a coward"

"A little, yes" she gave him a look. "Otouto, do you wanted him to… be the father you never had? Was that why you went to him for help?"

"I was a naïve fool, why would that bastard even listen to me? This proofs Bya was right all the time, he is not worth our time"

"Bya… I never really knew him, my only memories were of Pochiri and they were very different" she smiled. "How was him? And Izuna? I never saw him in my life, I would like to know how my younger brothers were before their deaths."

"Bya… Byakuya was a hothead" the green eyed male smiled. "Hell, mom use to say that he was a walking temper. He exploded very easily and could cause a mass destruction with his Katon… but he had his loving side too. Aniya would do anything to protect us two, that´s why Izuna´s dead shocked him so much, almost turning him crazy with rage" his expression turned sad "He was a big mama´s boy too. He tought it was his duty to protect and take care of our mother, even if he didn´t need it. And he hated seeing his family members hurt, that´s why he hated the bastard so much."

"He seemed like a very rash person"

"Bya was… at least when he was out of combat. When in front of a client or in the battlefield, he controlled himself well" she raised an eyebrow. "He did! Our damn father just got the worst out of him, like with most of us"

"And Izuna?"

"Izu was naïve, like a baby" he crossed his arms. "much to our joy, I have to tell. He didn´t grow to be hateful like us, the little sunshine always knew how to make us feel better. He grew up to be a great medic nin, but he fair well in the battlefield too. His only problem was… he didn´t want to fight. And he had too much fate in people, even if they didn´t deserve it."

"Sounds like my father"

"In a way…" he smiled low. "He was the most Senju of all of us. He had a little inferiority complex too because of that, I know he envied our Uchiha charming…" his smile turned cocky. "Who could not, we are freaking sexy!" then his expression changed again. "Outside of Konoha live was hard and mama did all he could to give us everything… to the point he got really sick and nearly died. Izu was young, but already a medic, so he stayed by his bed while me and Bya tried to find some money. He did well, but he said he was never going to put a food on the battlefield again after it."

"He did? Why?"

"Izu developes a jutsu, one wih devastating effects that he could never really control. It ended up exterminating an entire town" he sighed. "That scared him"

"That´s horrible"

"It was not supposed to happen, it was an accident"

"I know, but…" she looked at Otohime and decided against telling something against her mother. "And you? We didn´t exactly talk when we were kids, you were always the annoying antisocial little brother… no offence, but you were."

"Because I knew, something deep in my mind told me that that woman was not my mother"

"How?"

"I spent a whole month with mama before been taken away from him, maybe that was the difference"

"What do you like?"

"Genjutsu, singing, going to the bar… normal teenager things if you don´t count torturing people with my Tsukuyomi" he laughed. "Specially perverts, I attrack them like flies to honey. And then… kukuku"

"Hu, yeah…" she said nervously. "Any noral thing? Like a love interest?"

"A… a…" Sorato started to sweat as if he has just seen his worst nightmare. It took nearly half an hour to broke him out of that state. "I… um… have a little phobia… of love" Maki´s eyes widened. Was he serious? "Please don´t tell anyone, a person as strong as me with such a stupid fear…"

"Well, everybody has fears" she assured. "There is nothing to ashamed of, nobody is perfect"

"You are speaking like mama now"

"Well, I´m his daughter, no?" the journey continued. When they were about to reach Konoha a patrol leaded by Tobirama Senju stopped the carriage. Maki get out of it to face her uncle, who had an expression full of disdain, something he never showed her. "Uncle, what´s the matter?"

"You even dare to ask? Mito-hime already told us all" he looked down at her, the same as the other shinobi. "To think that my brother would do such a thing… that he would contaminate our sacred Senju blood with the cursed one of the Uchiha… no, with the cursed one of that Madara!" he grabbed her rather roughly. "Tell me where he is"

"He is dead"

"You are lying! We know that he survived the Valley of End, is somewhere and that you went to see him" he shook the woman. "Tell me where that demon is this instant!"

"Hey, don´t do that to my mom!" Tsunade yelled, getting out of the carriage.

"Stay back!" he ordered, startling the genin. "I don´t care you are just a little girl, I will exterminate you just like I did with all my Uchiha enemies in the war"

"We are not your enemies, we are your family" answered Maki, getting free of her uncle´s hold. "Your only family"

"Not if you have the blood of that man in your veins" stated the albino, crossing his arms. "Now tell where he is"

"I already told you, he is dead. I was there taking care of him before he died" she faced the Niidaime. "As you told me a daughter has to do"

"Not with him, you betrayed Konoha by doing so"

"I did nothing!"

"He was a missing nin! That´s enough reason!" he screamed and then slapped her hard. The female felt to the ground, surprised for this. She has never been hit by a member of her family in her life. The Senju raised his hand again. "Now tell me the truth or…"

"Leave her alone" Sorato grabbed his hand. Tobirama´s eyes widened when he saw his brother´s killer alive. He sweated, knowing that he had little chance against him. "And don´t dare to put a hand on my sister again or you will see just how powerful I am."

"I´ve already seen it, remember? Against my brother" the Hokage moved away from the siblings. "You killed him only by luck, because he got overconfident"

"Ohhhhh… how about you prove it? Here and now"

"Bring it on"

"Sorato…"

"Don´t worry, nee-san I can beat him without moving"

"Less talk and more action" Tobirama threw his special knives at the adversary, hoping that the overconfident young man would fell for the same trick as his maternal uncle, but Sorato jumped to avoid his killing blow. Then his eyes turned purple with rings, something that surprised and terrified the others even more.

"That´s all? I haven´t begun yet" he waited for a second to make the hand signs. "Come here… my Sixth Paths of the Angel!"

"Six… paths?! That should be a technique only the Rikkudo Sennin could use!" yelled Hiruzen, but instantly some creatures appeared and started attacking. Tobirama was nothing to them and realized his mistake too late. He provoked the monster of heavens and now all were going to pay for this.

"See, Tobirama Senju? What I showed you in my fight with your brother was nothing!" laughed the raven. "This is my true ocular power, the Rinnegan! And this… you should remember" the hand sign were painfully known to the albino. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" trees began appearing from the ground. "Taste a bit of the power your brother inherited to me!"

"Damn it!" he said when dodging a branch that was about to impall him. Why haven´t he tought about this before? Of course Hashirama was bound to have a very powerful and dangerous child, but has it really to be the one that hates him the most? Then it came to him, he didn´t have time to send curses to his brother in heaven! He needed to save the village! "Stop right…"

"Sorato! Don´t destroy it, Otohime still needs a healer!" reminded him Maki and the green eyed ninja stoped, sighing he went to he carriage and carried out and unconscious black haired girl. She was breathing very badly.

"Who is that?"

"Uchiha Otohime, my niece, the girl you made an orphan" answered the angel and walked towards the village.

"There will be no healer wanting to help Uchiha Madara´s descendant in there!"

"There will be one and she is the best" answered the woman. To say she was disappointed of her uncle was saying the lesast. Sorato for his part wasn´t even phased that the man´s prejudges led him to reject his own last family.

"Let´s go"

-A week after-

"She is completely healed" announced older Tsunade. The poison was officially out of her cousin´s system and the girl was allowed to go outside to play with others… even if no one outside her cousin wanted to do so. Orochimaru and Mitsuki have been very busy lately, trying to find a way to return them all home and failing. Apparently the Twins of the Bicolored Obelisk were not so kind as to give up their secrets kindly. Well, that didn´t worried the older woman. What did was… "Where is Sorato, mother?"

"I don´t know…" Maki said, worried about her brother. Since the recovery of Otohime he has been closing up, getting reclusive just as when he was a child. His sister knew he was suffering, but didn´t want to talk with anyone of that. The bad thing was that she was suffering too and this wasn´t precisely the place to go through mourning phase. She has realized why her family hated this village. In the last seven days the attitude of the villagers towards her completely changed. They were no more the kind people she used to know, they were bad making her pay more for food and other things and glaring at her or her children when they pass. "To think that the only fact of being my mother´s daughter would change this completely"

"It was to expect from a place like this, didn´t Sorato tell you? And coming back to him…"

"I don´t know where he is, really"

"Maybe we should find out"

Sorato walked towards the edges of the village, ignoring the fear and hate everybody threw towards him. Yes, they all hated the killer of their beloved Shodaime, but no one wanted to take revenge because said ninja was more powerful than him and Madara. The young Uchiha snorted, he was really gifted by genetics. He reached the place, an abandomned little house in the edge. No one dared to go close because it was the one Madara and his demon offspring habited once.

"I´m back, mama" he said just out of habit, opening the door. He went straight to a room and undid a seal, pulling out some old clothes and armor. When they ran away they couldn´t take everything with them, so their mother hid some of their belongings. This is particular were ones he wore when he was younger… in war. He undressed himself and put them on quickly. When he looked at himself in the broken mirror he couldn´t believe it. "The resemblance is striking" he walked throught the village wearing those garments, making some of the villagers believe they were seeing the old Uchiha clan head, until he reached his sister´s house. "Nee-san"

"Sorato? Is that you?" she asked, thinking that she was seeing the ghost of her mom. "What´s happening?"

"I can´t stand this place anymore. I know you think is the best for the kids, but… it won´t stay that way forever. And this is already hell for me"

"I know, but…"

"Nee-san, this is never going to work. Konoha and I… have a long history together, not precisely a good one" the younger brother sighed. "I´m better on my own, doing something useful, like catching that damn thing that killed our mother"

"Do you really want to go after Zetsu? It could take decades!"

"He will come after me for my Rinnegan and I will be waiting. Don´t underestimate me" he smiled and hugged her. "Goodbye, nee-san, and good luck"

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye to you too, older Tsunade, thank you for everything… oh, and say goodbye to the snake duo for me"

"Sure thing" Sorato left that day, using his mother´s famous garments and leaving behind a famly that will wait for him. "Do you think we will see him again, mother?"

"Absolutely"


	20. Chapter 20

"Do you really think this will work?" asked Kazumi after she saw the scroll on her and her twin´s power. Both of them didn´t want to use it, but it apparently was the only way to return to their time.

"They say it should return whatever that traveled through time to it´s place" Tsubaki answered, reading the thing.

"But they are not famous for telling the truth, no? They are the freaking halves of Obelisk, for Rikudo´s sake! The damn gigantic egomaniac destroying obsessed…"

"Do you have any more adjectives?"

"Tsuki!"

"Don´t be like that, not now" she frowned and looked at their parents, that were very close. Itachi was significally better, but that doesn´t matter to him, he was going to finish his plan and awakening the Mangekyo on his brother´s eyes. "He is preparing his death and you know it, we need to hurry. After we achieve this we will leave, prepare the jutsu."

"Are you sure? We can remain here and help…"

"Sumi nee-san, whatever that happens next, it´s not our fight, it´s theirs. They need to develop their powers on their own or will never have the power to defeat Kaguya and she needs to be stopped once and for all."

"I know… but it doesn´t seem fare from us"

"Look at the bright side, we got to pass some time with our parents and make memories we won´t forget" she smiled. "I think I´m going to miss this… uncle Sasuke is not so bad, but I can leave without Sarada saying how wrong is that we are living with them."

"Me too… apparently the Sarada in this dimension is not going to worry for that anymore" they laughed. "I bet she is even going to love us and play with us. You will babysit her and I…"

"Don´t push it"

"Okay" she lifted her hands.

"Are you ready?" asked Itachi, approaching them. "Remember what you promised, say with your father all the time and don´t go inside"

"Why are you doing this, mother? you are getting much better"

"I have to do this… for the sake of a better world"

"Right…" the younger twin turned to her sister. "Do you remember the jutsu I taught you? Use it when the fight is over"

"How could I forget?"

"We will suceed, sister, we have always done… even when faced with the Twins of the Bicolored Obelisk or uncle Sasuke" Tsubaki and Kazumi joined hands. "For a better future"

"For that"

-Later-

Sasuke and his team arrived at the site of the encounter, meeting Kisame in the entrance. The shark clarified that Itachi said that only his brother could pass and the Uchiha accepted. He was about to go to the meeting place when he noticed the girl that was there. She looked exactly like Tsubaki but with short hair and a huge grin on her face instead of the neutral expression that girl always wore.

"She told me she had a sister, but she didn´t mention that they were twins" he commented, sending a Sharingan glare towards her and being answered by a Mangekyo grin. "When I finish with him you are next… niece"

"Oh, I´m trembling, little uncle Sasuke thinks he can beat me" mocked the girl. "Did you heard that, father?"

"Kazumi…"

"Fa… father?" the Uchiha´s eyes widened and the Uzumaki girl behnd her jumped too. "He can´t be your father, Itachi is!"

"Nope, he is our mother"

"How…?" Sasuke couldn´t even finish the question. Karin started screaming at them for distracting him before such an important battle, not startling the pair in the slightest. He recovered and frowned again at the pair. They were the ones who will end up crying this time. Now he had to shut up the screaming redhead.

"You are in love with that Uchiha, eh?" interrupted the shark. "Be careful, they are a very needy bunch, very problematic in fact, but a blessing"

"Whatever, fish face, get ready to be single again when Sasuke-kun finishes with your beloved rodent… oh, but you aren´t going to enjoy that much because you are going to be a single parent of two teenagers"

"I would be surprised if that brat even dares to land a blow on Itachi"

"Wow, Kisame-sempai, you have changed" commented Suigetsu. "You were never like that with anyone" he turned to his friend with a cocky smile. "Hey, Sasuke, do you think it´s true that love changes people?"

"No, it only helped my brother to disperse his evil seed" answered the raven and started walking towards the site of the fight. After some time, Suigetsu got bored of waiting and dared the shark to a swordsfight. Kisame doubted a bit, looking worriedly at where the clash was taking place.

"I don´t know if I should, you not match enough for me" this made the Hozuki angry. He was about to attack the blue skinned man when he threw Samehada to his daughter. The female caught it with ease and got up. "You can play with Kazumi, it will be a good training for her"

"Are you sure, father?"

"You are more than talented for swordsplaying. And this will be a good execise" Kazumi smiled and got to the front.

"Ha, I will make more than making her sweat" and they began.

-In the Hidden Rain-

"Do you really need to come? They are going to find us with all the noice that thing is making!" said Jiraya. Orochimaru glared at him, trying to soothe the baby. He was cranky because he didn´t take his afternoon nap. The snake sighed, he knew he probably shouldn´t be doing this, after all he had a little kid with him, not precisely something he should bring to a combat. Besides he was the bad guy, not the one that helps his friend saving some little orphans.

"I would like to see you doing it better" he retorted, scanning the ground ahead of him. "And admit it, you will never survive without my help"

"Oh, yeah? How about a bet? If I could defeat Nagato and Konan without your help, you come back to Konoha with me. If I don´t…"

"If you don´t then you have to change Mitsuki´s diaper for a month"

"Do you mean you are coming back either way?"

"No! I just want you to be my slave and do the worst task of being a parent"

"Huh, just wait until he is in the Academy" they continued, the missing nin hiding in the darkness. They finally found Konan and Nagata. Jiraiya enter into combat with his former disciples, but they were now too strong for him. He was losing and falling… he was going to die…

"Didn´t I told you so? You can´t survive without me" Orochimaru used a jutsu and stopped his fail, resuing him. "By the way, you look like shit, what did you taught those brats? How to make a soup out of their former sensei?"

"Look who is talking" answered the pervert, getting up. "Thanks for the help and I will send one or two toads to help you with the diapers. I will continue from this."

"You shouldn´t do that"

"Why not?"

"Because…" the raven mumbled something.

"Eh?"

"I said…"

"Eh?"

"I said that I didn´t want my baby to be without a father just because he is stupid!" Orochimaru screamed, then covered his mouth with his hands.

"What?!" after a short explanation the Toad Sage couldn´t believe it. "I´m a… I´m a father?" finally it sunk in him. "I´m a father!" he cried in joy, making the snake cross his arms. He was celebrating it as if it was a great deal, ha. It was him who did all the job! "And you hide it from me all this time? That´s not fair"

"Life isn´t fair"

"Oh, come on, Orochimaru, I have a right to enjoy that child too, I helped to create it!"

"We were drunk!"

"I don´t care!" he turned to the now immobile Akatsukis. "Did you heard that, guys? I have a son!"

"Congratulations, sensei" said the girl.

"Yes, congratulations, we will take a good care of it and he will grow up in a world without wars" said the Rinnegan eyed man, as if he was commenting the clima. The golden eyed man frowned and got into battle stance.

"No one, and I mean no one, is going to take my baby away from me" stated Orochimaru and he summoned the biggest snake in his arsenal. Then he grabbed both the child and his father and started running towards the exit. "This was a mistake"

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving your life" answered the snake, still running. "We are heading back to Konoha and once there you are going to explain to Tsunade, word by word, the stupid thing you were about to do now."

"I have to…"

"You have change Mitsuki´s diaper for the next month, so don´t fight or you will be very sorry. Do you heard me?"

"Crystal"

-In another place-

"Almost over" commented Tsubaki, seeing her mother and uncle in their lasts. Sasuke was about to deliver the final blow when…

"First tell me something, who ordered the Massacre?" he frowned. Itachi´s face for once betrayed himand his brother inmmediately caught it. He lifted an eyebrow. "And I suppouse you made a deal too to keep my alive" damn, how was he so informed? "Well, nii-san, I will tell you that I´m more than capable to take care of myself right now and that your absurd deal is over. You! Behind the wall!" he yelled at the girl. "Come on, we hava a long road to go."

"Where to?"

"To Konoha" Tsubaki sighed and helped him to carry the injured man to the village. The bad thing was that a few days of travelling helped the former ANBU captain to recover energies and they had to drag him literally kicking and screaming back tp the place. When Tsunade found the three of them in her office she was surprised. Haven´t Sasuke swore that he was going to kill his brother? After a short explaining, she healed the older Uchiha´s injuries and called Inoichi for a mind scan. Itachi resisted, but in the end…

"Shimura Danzo ordered the Uchiha Massacre" the Yamanaka finally told, after a very hard mind battle with the Mangekyo wielder. "And this one made a deal for his younger brother´s life"

"I knew it" said the Hokage and called Yamato. "Get the ANBU to Root and catch Danzo. He had a lot to explain."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Sasuke crossed his arms and, very surprising coming from him, he stated to give his older brother a lecture about stupidity, bastard old geezers and behaving like a dick just to protect someone. When he was over, his gaze turned to Tsubaki, who was seeing her nails in a very apatic way.

"You knew everything, no? That´s why you two prepared everything to change the future" he said. The girl nodded. "What happened?"

"Obito´s action resulted in a war" she explained. "The thing is that you were in the front line and use to tell us a lot of histories about that… so we prepared everything to make the things easier for everyone. We even contacted the Sannin Jiraiya to give the Konoha secret documents from Akatsuki and comvinced Obito that what he was doing was bad."

"Why to do such a thing?" started Itachi. "Things were going…" he shuddered then and started coughing like mad, not able to stop. Sasuke kneeled besides him and Tsunade got into medic nin mode and put her hand on his throat.

"You are very sick" she said, noticing the state of the tissues. "This is a degenerative disease… and you have been threated before. Whoever that did this was a genius, who healed you?"

"This Edo Tensei" Tsubaki pulled out a scroll, showing them the kanjis. "But I don´t think it´s a good idea to summon him in this place" she crossed her arms. "Certain missin nins have some crossed feeling against their home villages that could be problematic"

"Missing nin? I´ve never heard of a missing nin that was such a great medic"

"He wasn´t exactly a missing nin, his mother was"

-In the past-

Hashirama woke up in the middle of the night, courtesy of his little son´s screams. He got out of bed to see what did he wanted at this ungodly hour, trying not to wake up his lover (Madara has taken a few early turns to let him sleep and now was so tired that not even the banshee screams could wake him up). The tiny baby was on his crib, moving his arms and legs. His father walked towards him and picked him up.

"What´s the matter, Bya?" he asked in a soft tone. The child stopped crying for a few seconds only to howl even louder when he noticed who was carrying him. Hashirama, scared of this, revised the little thing, looking for the source of it´s discomfort. He finally decided that he must be hungry and offered the baby his bottle of warm milk, but he kept making noises. "Aw, come on! You have to be hungry!" he tried again, failing. "If you keep like this you are going to wake Konoha up, so cooperate with me and…"

"Surprise, the almighty Hokage can´t deal with a one week old" a voice was heard from the door. The brunette turned around and found the Uchiha there, looking tired. "I couldn´t stay in bed for longer while my child was crying."

"How is it that Maki can sleep through it?" he asked, giving him the baby, who instantly calmed down. "Wow, you are good"

"No, he likes me more" answered Madara, offering him the same bottle. Byakuya gladly receivd the food and started drinking. "And to answer your question, Senju, I put some cotton in her ears before sending her to sleep. That way she wasn´t going to be woken up by her brother."

"That was smart"

"Unlike you, I am" the raven said while burping the infant. A few seconds later the kid was asleep and in his crib, so his parents could return to their own. Yawning, Hashirama laid on the bed, thinking about the following day and how he was going to fell asleep over his desk. "He is a declared Mama´s boy, he only wants to be held by you!"

"Shut up and go to sleep, you idiot"

"He is going to grow up o be spoiled"

"Of course not! And if he does it certainly is not going to be my fault!"

"Of course it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I´ve said…" Madara realized he had just felt for a childish joke and rolled to show his back to the other male. "Go to sleep, you damn idiot"

"Goodnight"

-In another place-

"This was stupid! I couldn´t get my hands on that baby and ruin their happiness!" Mito was throwing a tantrum in one of the caves Zetsu had as houses. "I can´t have this luck! Why me?! Damn my clan! Damn my father for marrying me off to a gay man!"

"This was not exactly fruitless, my princess" the black thing showed her the sourvenir he had in his hands. It was the umbilical cord of the baby. "I didn´t want their child for nothing, I´m a passionate researcher of history and I found out that your ex husband and his little lover were direct descendants of the Rikkudo Sennin… and so are you."

"I´m a… descendant of the Rikkudo? And Hashirama and Madara too? You have got to be kidding me, he is just a leyend!"

"No, my princess, he is very real. The thing is, after his death there was a battle between his sons, one with the eyes and another with the body. You tell who your ancestor and the Senju clan´s is."

"The one with the body"

"Hashirama and Madara didn´t know anything, but they have a chakra similar to them, powerful enough to make them the strongest of their breed. And ther children will potentially became another of him"

"That´s why you wanted the baby? To create another Rikkudo Sennin?" she was confused, but then she felt the faint chakra of the child in the cord. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I will help you. I will you, my princess, the power no one else is worthy of, the one of the Rikkudo" he got closer. "With this child´s DNA you will become even more powerful than your ex husband and the Uchiha. You will become… a goddess! The savior of this world!"

"The savior…" she smiled, imaginating herself in a throne with a lot of people kneelng in front of her. "Okay, let´s do it!"

"Of course, my princess"

-Returning to the future-

Kazumi arrived to Konoha with team Hebi after leaving her father in the Akatsuki lair. She made and gave him the jutsu to seal his mind from strangers and said goodbye from her sister and her. Kisame was a bit sad, but knew that the history has to remain as unchanged as they can. After all there were going to be important thing happening and they should remind like that if they want a safe and unite world. She adviced him to be careful of Pein. Once she arrived, Tsubaki and she hugged.

"How was all?"

"As planned, how about this side?"

"I had to summon Izuna in the end… and Danzo escaped. Tsunade said they will find him soon, but I´m not so sure… that man is sneaky as hell! Uncle Sasuke said he is going to take his team to hunt him down, so those three better hurry." Suigetsu and the others sighed and walked away. "The jutsu is ready and I gave Godaime-sama the Edo Tensei scroll to see if she can use it."

"Do we have to return now? I mean… Pein is about to attack and uncle Sasuke doesn´t have his Mangekyo…"

"Sumi-nee, we have to let them do as in the past. The future is in their hands now… and you know there are other ways to wake up the Mangekyo or neither you nor I would have it. He will solve it, I´m sure"

"Okay" the twins saw the old Konoha for a last time and sighed, then proceed to say their goodbies and using the jutsu. The last thing they knew was that everything was right… When they woke up they were in the clearing along with Orochimaru, Mitsuki and Tsunade, who looked at them with a worried face. They reciprocated.

"What did you changed?" was the question they made at the same time.

Meanwhile, in the past they just left, a few days after, Pein attacked. While he was at it, a shadow figure entered the Root building. It was Danzo. He was going to recover his treasure and continue experimenting with it. He entered to the room and was surprised to see a figure he haven´t seen in decades already there. Byakuya was leaning against the tank, smiling like a loon.

"So this is what one of the Niidaime´s favorite student became" he commented as if it was nothing. "He would be disappointed of you"

"I was never the favorite, Uchiha Byakuya" he got into battle stance. "Who called you back?"

"That´s not something you need to know, I olnly came here for what you stole from my brother´s body. He wants it back, you know?"

"Those are to be he weapons of our village when I figure how to make them compatible with someone" defended the Shimura. "I´not going to let them fell into the hands of enemies and traitors to the village!"

"Yes, then fight me" the battle was short, as Byakuya knew the secrets of Mangekyo at a level Danzo could never imagine. He trapped the former ANBU leader in a genjutsu (he learned something useful from Sorato after all) and then proceeded to collect the eyes. "You better thank me for this"

He got out and found the destruction. His little brothers were there, one hiding in a genjutsu and the other, as a slave, healing the injuried. Sorato appeared at that moment, putting a genjutsu over him as well. They waited and there was it, a light that was returning the life to the fallen shinobi… including them. Izuna reunited with them, not feeling the need to obey the Godaime anymore.

"What?!" they all noticed the brothers now that the genjutsu was over. Sorato covered his now empty eye sockets with his hands.

"I can´t see" Koharu and Homura jumped to the front.

"We know you, Uchiha Byakuya and Sorato… Uchiha Madara´s children" they looked at the former Edo Tensei medic. "And I suppose that you are too"

"Yes, you didn´t knew me because I was born after they left the village" he smiled to them. "My name is Izuna"

"Hey, Izu, there is no need to fraternize with the trash" commented the oldest, then looked at his brother. "See how you are useless without your damn eyes, Sora?"

"Shut it, Bya!" said the raven, trying to use his chakra and hands not to fell over. He hasnpt thought about this side effect yet. "Just give them to me!"

"Not until you say that your big brother is better than you with all and your sacred eyes"

"Bya!"

"You know what to do" he sang.

"Byakuya! Give me my damn eyes!" while they were distracted Itachi took his opportunity to actvate his Susanoo. If this were indeed Uchiha Madara´s children then they were dangerous. He attacked the oldest first, but a wall of purple got in his way. The former ANBU noticed that something was thrown to his brother and now Sora was putting on his eyes. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome" Sorato revealed his Rinnegan and the younger Uchiha shuddered. There was no way he could with something like this. "Now, let´s…" there was a light on the sky and the earth shook. "What´s happening?!"

"I don´t know!" lightnings started to appear all over Konoha, banishing houses and many other things. One of them felt into the brothers and they banished too, not leaving any traces of their presence. Once everything calmed Sasuke appeared with his team, having tracked Danzo to there.

"What happened?!" he asked his brother.

"I have no idea"

-In a little den in the desert-

"Side effect un" commented Ryuuren and placed a glass ball on the floor.

"Yes, the side effect begin! This jutsu can destroy so many realities, why haven´t we though about this before!" Hana laughed. "This is going to be so funny, un!"

"Un…"


	21. Chapter 21

Indra and Asura were now on earth again with Futami-san. Hagoromo, after much work and chasing Zetsu around for months, has deemed it safe for his precious children to come back home. After a time on the moon, Indra seemed to have improved a lot, even if he still had panic attacks when someone got too close to him. The older Ootsutsuki hugged him and then led them to their rooms

"I´ve been thinking" commented the long haired teen. "Maybe I should relax more. The only things I did were training and more training… having some friends doesn´t sound that bad either."

"I´m glad you think that way" smiled the father.

"But that doesn´t mean I will stop being strict during the practices! They need to learns after all" he closed his eyes, content. "But I will be more considerated of their feelings…"

"That´s great"

"Asura already offered to introduce me to some of his friends in the morning, so I can spend some time with them" he got into bed. "He said that everything was going to be okay. I still have my doubt about other people…"

"I could only advice you to take it easy and be always with your brother. He will take care of you"

"Now you are talking like he is the oldest" Indra yawned and stretched. His muscles were so sore after his training on the moon… at least he didn´t felt as if he was completely useless. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he left the room to speak with Futami, they were talking about the menace lurking in the darkness that he had just exterminated when lightnings started to appear in the sky. The two men looked at it when one of them nearly collided with them. After escaping they noticed something even worse.

"Indra! Asura!" screamed the Rinnegan eyed man when one of the lights collided with his compound, right where his children´s rooms were. Both shinobi ran towards the place at full speed, using their chakra to be faster. After reaching the place they noticed that a whole part of the house was not longer there, along with the two teens. "Where are they?" asked Hagoromo, desperate. Finally things were starting to get better, why destiny was so mean? "Where are my children?!"

"Don´t worry, Hagoromo-sama, we will find them" assured one of the ninja.

"We can´t lose time" said another, trying to find them through chakra. "I can´t sense them!"

"Then what are you doing still here?! Get outside and start searching more!"

"I can´t sense them in this direction either! I will get far away!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"See, Hagoromo-sama? They aren´t dead, we can be sure of that. We are going to find them even if it´s the last thing we do" promised Futami and followed the others in the search. Hagoromo got down and started meditating, trying to reach his son´s chakras.

"I will find you…" he swore. He couldn´t lose his kids. He has already failed to Indra once and he was definitely not going to do that again. Neither to Asura. Then he noticed an off influx of chakra in the environment. This has to be… but it can´t be, no? they weren´t here, how could their time travel jutsu affect Indra and Asura? Unless…

-In another time-

Hashirama was calmly strolling on his village, yawning because of the lack of sleep his new baby caused. That boy… definitely mama´s baby. Tobirama tried to feed Byakuya early in the morning in his place, giving him time to change his milk stained clothes and ended up as dirty as his brother, courtesy of his little nephew´s tantrum. Madara got down that moment, still yawning from the rough night and called them incompetent. Then the albino dared him to feed his son and, raising an eyebrow, Madara did without getting any stain on himself. The younger male just grunted and left to change.

"I don´t know why you even try, let all the work to Madara. He is the mother for some reason" said his younger brother, walking besides him.

"I can´t, okay? It´s my child too and I have to help taking care of him"

"He doesn´t want, haven´t you heard him screaming when you try to feed him or change him?" he crossed his arms, smiling. "Besides, it would be very funny to see that psychopath turning into a zombie. At least he would be less of a menace."

"I don´t…" lightning appeared out of nowhere. "What is that?!"

"I don't know!" answered Tobirama, then went into action to push away all the people from the light´s path. Hashirama did the same. They were doing that when the older Senju saw an old woman in the way with no time to get away. He rushed to her side and pushed her away, having no time to get out himself.

"Tobi! Take care of the village and my family!" he screamed before disappearing inside. The albino turned around, not believing what he saw.

"HASHIRAMA!"

-In another place-

"What´s happening?!" asked mito after trying to escape the lightnings that were now entering to her house alongside Zetsu.

"I don´t know, my princess!" but he had an idea. This has to be those damn twins´s doing. No one was powerful or crazy enough to do something like this. Besides this energy was not something ordinary, he could hear voices from it. One… no, it can´t be! Kaguya was inside those lightnings? He didn´t have time to answer that because one hit Mito and she disappeared. Then everything was calmed. He cursed to high heavens, he already injected that girl with the baby´s cells! She was ready to become his pawn! How could he had such bad luck?

-In another time-

Tsubaki and Kazumi had just returned the village when the lightning storm began. Orochimaru ran to cover his child and Tsunade dragged them to safety. The bad thing was that the adults have gotten out to search for them. Sasuke, using his Sharingan, found them first.

"Kazumi! Tsubaki!" he yelled, but was hit by a lightning and disappeared into thin air.

"Teme!" yelled Naruto, but followed his destiny. The rest of the former Konoha eleven reached the place in time to see the sky clearing.

"What… the hell was that?" asked Sakura, worried for her husband.

"Naruto-kun…" sobbed Hinata.

"It´s alright they are not dead" said Orochimaru, recognizing the leftover chakra from the jutsu. "Tsubaki, Kazumi, you said that you used some kind of jutsu from the twins to get us back here, no?" they nodded. "Let me see" the snake scanned the thing for answers. "I see, this is a highly unstable jutsu. There is even a nore that said: don´t use it without the stabilizer jutsu."

"Stabilizer jutsu?" the Uchihas said and looked. Tsubaki bit her lips. Probably this was what Hana wanted to talk about, knowing that they weren´t going to hear them. Obelisk, both parts, was probably laughing at their faces right now.

"We should go now" said the Sannin and they turned to him. "Look, this isn´t over yet, the warming is clear. Hana and Ryuuren couldn´t fix this jutsu, so they made another to make it useful, but they kept it to make us fight the side effects. This isn´t over…"

"No… do you think the stabilizer can reverse those side effects?"

"Maybe"

"Then get to work!" ordered the pinkette, screaming like a banshee. "I want my husband back, so help me or…" a lightning felt in the woods, making them all winced. "What the hell was that?!"

"Troubles"

-In another time, in the desert-

"Rise and shine, babies, un" said Deidara, arriving at his children´s room with a bottle on each hand. "Now, which of you is hungry?" he asked. It was the middle of the night, but those children of his never cried, so it was impossible for him and his danna to tell when they needed to be feed. "Okay, let´s begin with the youngest… Ryuu-chan un"

"Un"

"What´s happening?" asked Sasori half awake.

"He is the cutest! He says un like me!" the blond kissed his baby, who out his hands on his face and started moving his cheeks. "Un un un!"

"Un un un" he mimicked. The redhead just shook his head and grabbed his daughter to feed her. The baby let herself to be held and started sucking contently.

"Don´t hear them, Hana-chan, they are crazy"

"Un!"

"Not you too"

"Well, Sasori danna" started Deidara once he placed the male baby back on his crib. "She is my daughter, she has to have something from me."

"Well, your odd speech habit is probably the least thing I hoped her to inherit from you" he kissed the blond after placing the female on the crib. "Let´s go to sleep, tomorrow we have to train Kai and take care of this little ones"

"Yes, un, I´ve never thought two babies could do such things as recognizing poisons by the colors or making explosives out of plastiline"

"This shows just how stupid your jutsu is" Sasori was hit in the head. "It doesn´t hurt, I´m made of wood"

"Not in the chest un" they left joking and their children proyected their adult forms into the room. They looked at each other.

"Un"

"Yes, we are satisfied with this life… but that doesn´t mean we didn´t want fun un!" laughed the girl. Her brother turned his face and formed some kind of mirror in front of them. "What the matter un?"

"Until now the last jutsus of Obelisk have been a gift, a blessing un… it´s time for them to be what they used to be, a nightmare."

"Hell, yeah, un!"

"Un"

"Let´s see how they get out of this in time, because when the dimensions got closer they risk disappearing forever un" smiled Hana. "A Big Bang and goodbye to the world. They will finish our artwork destroying themselves for us… a great view un!"

"Un!"

"Let the show begin…"

How is this going to end? Find it in the third part of this Obelisk saga, Obelisk nightmare: time madness! Stay tunned for this!


End file.
